The Genius Got Game
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten his new relationship. The epilogue is up. All done.
1. Prologue

Title: The Genius Got Game Prologue (It All Started with a Star [Puzzle])  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: This will eventually be a love triangle. Cookies and soup to anyone who figures out who the other woman is! (Those who have been spoilered have already earned their cookies and soup). This is a totally new fic and has nothing to do with my now finished series. It might kill me but I am keeping this one "T" rated. As always this is complete on my comp, and will be updated daily so long as technology allows (my computer is sick but I have access to another one). But I retain the right to be evil.

* * *

Emily Prentiss was still shocked by what had just happened on the plane. She had been trying to put her star puzzle together, when her colleague Spencer Reid reached over and put it together. She knew that it was just a silly story that went along with it, but she still wondered if there might be a reason it was Reid who had been the one to put it together and give it back together. She had tried to laugh it off, and ended up inadvertently hurting his feelings. She had known him long enough to know that even the good natured ribbing from his co-workers wouldn't just bounce off of him.

"Hey Reid, can we talk?" Prentiss asked after they got off the plane.

"Sure, yeah, what's up Emily?" Reid replied.

"How did you get that puzzle together so fast?"

"I can't really explain how I figure puzzles out quickly, I've always done it. I've always been able to solve puzzles."

"I didn't mean to get like I did on the plane."

"I understand, really. I shouldn't have taken your puzzle and solved it like that. I'm sorry."

"I was just annoyed because I've been trying for so long to put it together. I actually thought it was impossible."

He nodded. "I'm still sorry."

"I shouldn't be making you apologise for being who you are."

"No big deal, it happens all the time."

Prentiss couldn't believe that he had just shrugged it off like it was nothing. She truly felt bad for making him feel like that. She had always liked Reid just the way he was. He had been the first person on the team to accept her, and although their friendship had hit a snag when his drug problem came to light. They had worked hard to get their friendship back to normal, and she didn't want to jeopardise that again.

"I'm sorry I never wanted to make you feel bad for being who you are. Please let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to, really, I just wanted to go home and relax after this case. I was thinking I might write my mother.

"You need to get out more. Let me show you a good time, please? After all you did put a star back together for me."

"I didn't exactly put it together for you," Reid stammered.

Although Reid had wanted to put the puzzle together for her, he would understand if she didn't want him to the person in that story she had told. After what she had said on the plane he realised she might not feel as strongly about him as he did for her, and hoped she did toward him. He was trying to act like it didn't bother him, and hoped that his unease didn't give him away.

"Would it be so bad if you had?" Prentiss challenged.

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean, after that story you told, I doubt you would want me to be the person who put a star together for you."

"Why wouldn't I want a sexy genius doctor to put a star together for me, and be person who the universe tells me I should spend the rest of my life with?"

Reid blushed. "Uh, Emily I'm you're acting a little strange."

"Doctor Reid, Spencer, you're impossible!"

"Wh- What did I do?"

"You're just adorably clueless when it comes to women."

"I- I'm sorry?"

Prentiss realised that she was noting to get him to understand this way. She brushed her lips against his softly. He stood there for a moment uncertainly, not believing it was real. Emily Prentiss was kissing him. He tried to relax, wrapping his arm around her waist. He let his tongue begin to explore her mouth still nervous. He then pulled away quickly realising what he had just done. As well as starting to catalogue all the rules they were breaking.

"E- Emily, you just kissed me," Reid stated.

"Yes, I did, and I believe you kissed me back until you got spooked."

"I didn't get spooked. I just started to think."

"Then stop."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Just enjoy the moment."

She pulled him toward her him again, and once again placed her lips over his. This time with a little more determination, Reid then wrapped his arms around her. His hands now found their way just above her ass. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. He pulled away, a few minutes later. He rested his forehead against hers, and his hand moved to gently brush her cheek. Prentiss just stared at him, stunned.

"We could get into a lot of trouble doing this," he reasoned.

"I don't care. I want this," she told him. "No, I need this. Wanna come to my place?"

"Mine's closer."

"Um, sure, let's go then."

"I won't be hurt if you change your mind. Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Yes I'm sure. I don't go around kissing random men I'm not attracted to. I want this – I want you. I have for a long time. I just needed to find the right way to tell you."

"All right – uh- wow, so do you want to follow me to my place?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two of them got into their own cars. Prentiss followed Reid to his house. He lived in a small corner row house. They both parked and went to his front door. Reid fumbled with his keys slightly then steadied his hand and opened the door for her. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Prentiss looked around the apartment it was exactly the kind of place she imagined he would live in.

The house smelled like old books and coffee. There were book cases all over the place. She was surprised to discover that he did in fact own a TV which was nestled around yet more books. All the book cases in the living and dinning room were painted black. His couch was brown and looked very comfortable. His dinning room had a small table but was mostly an extension of his book covered living room. She could see that the kitchen was well used, it was tidy but it was evident he used it when he was home. But these were not the rooms she was interested in. She was surprised to discover that he had two bedrooms.

"I need to have a place for my mother just in case she ever visits," he explained, as if she had read her mind. "The one on the left is mine, if you want to see it."

She nodded hardly believing that she was going toward Reid's bedroom. When she got inside she was not surprised by what she saw. Again there were book cases on pretty much all the wall spaces. There weren't pictures anywhere, just books. Even his bedside table had books there, and his glasses were perched on top. The other side table was empty except for a lamp. She found it funny that he seemed to have nestled himself into the left side of his bed, since she slept on the right side of hers.

"I would understand if you changed your mind Emily," he assured her.

She shook her head then she ran her hand along his face softly, lovingly. She kissed him softly and pulled him toward his bed slowly. Her hands began to explore his lean body, and she was relieved when his hand finally began to move against hers. She could tell that he was not inexperienced with women just by the way he was moving. She would have to ask him about his past at some point, but this was not the time. They both needed to savour their first night together, and talk later.

End prologue

End Notes: I had to jump on the star puzzle bandwagon! I have been sitting on this since that episode first aired. The writers seem to be feeding my current Prentiss Reid love.


	2. Secret Lovers

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 1: Secret Lovers  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: A slight jump ahead. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and fave adds. It means a lot! This was the first part that I wrote a while back, then I added the part about the star puzzle to set up how they got together in the first place.

* * *

It had been six months since Prentiss had first seen the inside of Reid's bedroom, and now she felt most comfortable. Reid ran his hands through Prentiss' long brown hair as they laid together naked in the bed. They both were getting very used to waking up in one another arms. Both dreaded when they would be stuck out of town on a hard case, and not be able comfort each other. Reid smiled at her, then he kissed her softly. Prentiss deepened the kiss, running her hands down his bare back. Her hands stopped just above his ass.

"We don't want to be late for work Emily," he reminded her, breaking the embrace. "Do you remember what happened the last time we were late?"

Prentiss laughed, remember that morning, about two months ago. The couple had gotten home late from the case, but had still ended up together at Reid's house, as it was closer to the airstrip. Although they had both been tired the moment they were alone they could not keep their hands and lips off of each other. They had fallen asleep after making love more times then they thought they could in their sleep deprived state.

When their alarms had gone off they had both turned them off. They were both more interested in paying attention to each other then getting dressed. She shivered thinking about him taking his tie and wrapping it around her wrists. By the time they realised they had lost track of time they were already late. In their separate car rides back to the office they were both too distracted to think up any excuses.

The looks they got as they slipped into the conference room within minutes of each other had made it impossible for either of them to pretend like they hadn't been together. Reid began to stammer excuse after excuse as to why they had both been two hours late. Thankfully Prentiss finally silenced him, as well as the rumour mill by explaining that they had gotten into an intense game of chess, and didn't get to sleep until just before the sun was coming up. She told them that she had stayed in Reid's spare bedroom, and they had both overslept. Everyone seemed to have believed their lie.

"I can almost hear you trying to think up excuses," she told him running her hand along his chest. "I was sure you were going to tell Hotch we were abducted by aliens."

"I'm pretty sure that telling them that would have been more believable then the truth."

"You might be right. No one would ever believe you had me tied to your bed working your magic with your tongue."

He blushed. "You're right, they probably wouldn't believe that, not that they really need to hear about it either. So when are we going to tell them?"

"Soon, Spencer, I promise."

The two of them were running their hands along each other's bodies when their cell phones began to ring. They knew that this meant there was a case. They knew it was going to be a rough once since their phones were ringing at the same time, which meant Hotch was calling the team members in as well. They each answered their own phones, getting out of the bed and pulling on their clothes. Just before he hung up he scrambled for his tie, but Prentiss got it first. She giggled as she slipped it around her neck, her shirt was still open and Reid tried not to make a noise that would give away that he had a partially naked woman teasing him.

"Spence, who's that?" JJ asked before he hung up the phone.

"If you keep that up she's going to figure it out," Reid told her.

His sights then zeroed in on Prentiss who still had his tie around her neck. She giggled at him, innocently playing with the tie. He leapt across the bed, then pinned her against the way. Kissing any skin on her body that was still showing. Prentiss' eyes slipped shut and her head fell back. This man truly was magic, she wanted him to take her, but knew they needed to go to work. He was making it hard for her to remember that she had anything else to do that day.

"Say uncle," he told her.

"Uncle! Uncle!" she cried, still laughing. "I will get you back when I get you home, Spencer Reid."

"Promise?" he challenged.

"Have I ever let you down?"

"No you haven't and I hope I have not disappointed you, Emily."

"I am very satisfied, Spencer. Now let's get a move on."

Reid's phone began to ring again, he answered it. "JJ is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, but I heard a woman before you hung up."

"It was the television. I dropped my phone when I tried to turn it off."

JJ laughed. "Whatever Spence, go on hiding your mystery lady. We'll figure it out soon enough." JJ hung up her phone, and looked at Derek Morgan. "He claims that it was TV, but I know what I heard. There was a woman on the other end of that phone."

"Come on, do you really think that Reid, geeky and awkward Doctor Spencer Reid who you once went on a disastrous date with could really hide a whole woman from us?" Morgan asked, laughing.

"I guess you're right, but it didn't sound like a television. The voice sounded familiar, too. But do you really think that Spence watches anything but the Discovery Channel?"

"It was probably just a commercial. You're reading way too much into it."

"You're right, this is Spence we're talking about, he's not hiding some woman in his bedroom."

Both of them laughed at that thought. Morgan had come in early to get a jump on some paperwork he had forgotten about. He was surprised that anyone was in the bullpen when he got there. When JJ had shown him the case that had just come across her desk he had agreed to help her call in the rest of the team. They needed to get to Pittsburgh as quickly as possible. The case was going to be hell. Hotch was the first to arrive, followed by Reid, then it was usually Rossi who would show up next, but of late Prentiss seemed to be making record time to the office.

For a moment Morgan let his thoughts move away from the case. It seemed that Prentiss and Reid were arriving at work at closer and closer intervals. He knew that Reid had a spare bedroom, but he thought it was a little strange that she would be staying there when she had her own condo. He had been at Reid's place it was like going to an old library it certainly wasn't the kind of place that you would want to stay at, even if games of chess, or poker went late.

End Part 1

Notes: I am trying to write shorter chapters right now. I'm not going to go into the case before I reveal my plot twist. I'm not that evil this time. Reviews make me very happy.


	3. Confessions

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 2: Confessions  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: I honestly didn't think I would drag this out so long. But this part kind of hit me upside the head and needed to be written.

* * *

Reid was in his hotel room looking through the case files, once again. He couldn't get his mind off this case. He knew that he wouldn't get much sleep. He took another sip of the awful hotel coffee, and picked up yet another file. He stood up, moving from the desk to the bed. Reid once again glanced out the window, at the snow. He was not looking forward to getting around the city the next morning. He was surprised when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"It's open," he called, he always liked it when they stayed in hotels which had not upgraded to key cards.

The door opened slowly and he was surprised to see Prentiss standing there. She closed the door then locked it behind her. She smiled when she noticed his glasses were on his face. When she had first seen them she had wanted to break them, but now they were growing on her. They were a part of his awkward charm. She went over to where he was sitting on the hotel bed, and took the file from his hands, placing it on the floor.

Reid tried to protest, but she then brushed her lips over his. He let his hands snake around her back. Both of them were glad for the escape, even if it was only fleeting. Prentiss then deepened their kiss, and tried to pull him toward the bed with her.

"Emily," he whispered, running his thumb across her cheek. "We're working."

"You're working, when you're supposed to be sleeping," she told him. "Don't you want to continue where we were this morning?"

"If we were at home, yes, but we're on a case right now."

"It's not like anyone will know I'm in here."

She kissed him again, her hand went to the knot of his tie. She soon had the tie loosened, but he laid her hand against his to stop her from removing it. He kissed her cheek, then looked away. He tried again to take the case file. But she stopped him. She then ran her hand through his hair, resting her hand on his neck. She again tried to pull him close, wanting to feel his lips against hers.

"I can't do this, Emily," he told her, pulling away.

"Spencer it's not like we haven't touched each other in places where we can more easily be caught, so why can't you be with me here, behind a locked door?"

"It's not about being caught. I think it would be a relief to stop hiding from our co-workers. Being in a hotel room is too much like re-living the past for me," Reid explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've told you before that I was involved with another member of the team. One night after a really rough case I went to her room, just to talk. We had a few drinks, and one thing lead to another. The next morning it was over. I don't want to repeat that."

"I have no intention of drinking tonight." She kissed him again, taking his hands. "I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon either, Spencer. So please stop worrying, we both need to shut our brains off tonight."

"I know we do, and this will help. Not doing this is irrational, I know, but I can't lose you Emily. You're not ready to be found out and this is the riskiest place for us to be together. I'm sorry Emily."

Their hands were still intertwined, and he gently kissed her fingers. Prentiss smiled at him, and laid her head against his forehead. They sat on the hotel bed for a long moment, saying nothing. Both of them enjoying being able to be close to one another, and cherished the moments. All of the horrible images from the case seemed to disappear for a moment while they enjoyed each other's company. Somehow just this was helping Prentiss to feel better.

"I love you Emily," he whispered, his voice catching, his heart rate accelerating.

The last woman he had told those words to had not reacted to what he had said. He thought that maybe it was too soon, but he needed her to know how he felt. Just like he needed Prentiss to know what his feelings were at that moment. He sat there waiting for the bomb to drop. Prentiss smiled and stared right into his eyes.

"I love you too, Spencer," she whispered, kissing him softly.

Reid deepened the kiss, letting his hands slip around her waist. She smiled and relaxed into the embrace moving closer to him. His hand started to make their way up her back. It seemed only right that they consummate their feelings for one another. They were just getting comfortable when they heard the door handle jiggled. They pulled away from each other each taking a case file.

"Reid since when do you lock the door!" Morgan called.

Reid went to open the door to their co-worker. Morgan was surprised to see Prentiss sitting at the desk in the room, reading a case file. Morgan looked around the room, there was another case file sitting on the bed. It looked like they had just been working late, but Morgan couldn't help but notice a strange look on Reid's face.

"I must have locked it out of habit when I came in," Prentiss told him. "What's going on?"

"There's another body," Morgan replied.

"There goes sleeping," sighed Reid.

"Good thing we didn't go to bed," Prentiss laughed.

Reid looked over at Prentiss giving her a look, she shrugged at him. Morgan noticed that there was something going on between them, a connection he had never noticed before. He pushed it aside as Hotch's head poked in the door, and seemed surprised to see Prentiss sitting in Reid's room.

"Prentiss is in Reid's room!" Hotch called to JJ, who was walking down the hall with Rossi.

Reid wasn't sure how he felt about all of the members of the team being in his room at that moment. There was only one person he wanted in there just then. After what had just happened between them all he wanted was to show her how much he loved her. Prentiss locked eyes with him, and without words they both knew that what had just happened could be put on the back burner.

"Spence, what was Emily doing in your room?" JJ asked.

"We were just looking over the case files," Reid replied. "Then we were going to try to wind down with a game of chess."

Morgan was certain there was something else going on between the two of them. They had both looked a little guilty when he had first walked in. He wished that someone else had seen the way they had looked at each other earlier. He knew that the rest of the team would not believe him.

"So is that what the geniuses are calling it these days, playing chess?" asked Morgan, with a wink.

"Come on Morgan we all know that Spence is innocent," JJ said. "We have a case to go on."

Prentiss shot JJ an icy glare, not believing she could be so heartless. After what Reid had just told her Prentiss was sure that JJ was the woman on the team that Reid had been involved with. She realised that things must have ended badly between the two of them, but at was no reason to belittle him like that. Prentiss was feeling a little more protective of Reid now that she knew how he felt about her. JJ seemed surprised by the look she had just gotten from Prentiss but decided she would let it go, and ask her about it when they got back from the case.

The rest of the team left the room, leaving Reid and Prentiss alone. He was picking up the files, and putting them back on the desk. Prentiss smiled at him, she then fixed his tie before they left the room. Part of her wanted to tell the team now, but she knew that the case had to come first. She decided she would talk to him after they were home and make sure he still wanted to tell everyone the truth about them.

End Part 2

Notes: I totally gave you a bone, then I might have tried to bury it, but I know you're smart cookies and will likely figure it out. Go ahead and guess, the penny drops in the next part.


	4. The Other Woman

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 3: The Other Woman  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Wow people really seem to be reacting well to this, and apperently my plot bunny is on crack cause this is way longer than I thought it would be! So the other woman is revealed! Some of you smart cookies will get (virtual) cookies and soup yumm....

* * *

The team had just gotten back from a case, all of them were exhausted. It had felt like the case might never end. All they wanted was to get home, but there was still paperwork to do. They walked into the bullpen, half the lights were off. It was somewhat eerie. They could make out a figure sitting on Reid's desk. As they got closer they realised that it was someone they all knew. Elle Greenaway her legs crossed comfortably perched on top of Reid's usually well organised desk.

Reid could not believe that she was in front of him on his desk no less. It had been four years since any of them had seen or heard from her. He had never told anyone about the relationship they had before she had left the team. For a moment he felt like he was in a time warp. He felt like he did the day she walked away from her life, and from him. He wondered what had brought her back after so long.

"What are you doing here, Elle?" Hotch asked her.

"Waiting to see Reid," Elle replied. "Garcia told me I could stay. I really need to talk to him."

"It's been a long time Elle," Reid stated, his voice an octave higher then it normally was.

He couldn't believe that she had just come back out of the blue like that, and that she wanted to see him of all people. He would have thought that he would be the last person she would want to see after the way she had treated him the last time they had seen each other. Elle stared at Reid for a moment, then looked away when she saw the pain in his eyes. She had never meant to hurt him, she just didn't know how to tell him everything she needed to tell him before. She wasn't even sure she was ready now. She didn't want to have to do this with the whole team there, including two new face.

"Yes," Elle agreed. "It has been. I wanted to call you."

"My number hasn't changed. I'm fairly easy to get a hold of," Reid told her, his tone colder now that he had gotten over the shock of seeing her.

"I was scared."

"Of Reid?" asked Morgan with a chuckled.

Neither Elle nor Reid wanted to have to explain to Morgan what had happened between them before she had left the team. What had started out as friends spending time outside of work had turned into a lot more very quickly. Reid tried to chase the memories of those times with Elle away. After the way things had ended he had spent a lot of time trying to forget the nights he had spent with her.

"It's nice to see you too Morgan," Elle laughed. "I see you haven't changed since I left."

Morgan shrugged, not really wanting to get into what had changed in the last four years of his life. He also didn't want to have to get into what had happened in the last four years of the BAU, there was so much that had happened since Elle had left the FBI. No one had expected to see her again after what had happened.

"A lot has changed," Morgan stated, with a loud sigh. "Just like a lot has changed in your life too."

Elle nodded, then looked at JJ, knowing that the media liaison was usually a soft place to land. JJ smiled at her former co-worker. Part of her was happy to see her again, but she was curious as to why she had come back to visit out of the blue. JJ also wondered why it was most important for her to see Reid. She knew that Reid had been the one who had tried to help Elle the most after she had been hurt, but that hadn't stopped her from leaving the team.

"So what brings you back to Virginia?" JJ asked.

"I just felt like it was the right time to visit. A lot has changed since I left, I guess."

"Yeah, it has, I have a son, Henry, he's twenty months old."

"I'd love to see a picture, or even meet him."

"That would be nice. I guess no one else is going to introduce you to the new people. This is Emily Prentiss, she joined the team after you left."

Emily held out her hand, she wasn't sure how she felt about the woman. There was something about the way that she was looking at Reid that made her want to go up to Reid, and kiss him in front of everyone. Prentiss knew that Reid would die of embarrassment, and she didn't want to act like a dog marking her territory. All Prentiss knew was that she wanted Elle to know that Reid was her man.

"It's nice to meet you," Prentiss said, smiling diplomatically.

Prentiss had never thought that her years of being told to act a certain way in situations would ever come in helpful. Part of her still wanted to rebel, but she loved Reid enough to trust him. She also knew that she would have to talk to him about their arrangement when she got him alone.

"You as well," Elle said smiling.

Elle's years of profiling people always helped her to read people. Although Prentiss was smiling at her as they shook hands, there was some hostility toward her. Elle didn't understand why this woman she had just met was staring her down. It was not like she was going to come back to the team, and take her place back. She had no desire to return to her old job.

JJ could feel the tension between the women, wondering why they were acting like that. She had always pictured Elle and Prentiss getting along. They had a lot of very similar traits. But JJ understood how it could be awkward to meet the person who had taken over a job for the other, and vice versa. Prentiss gaze went to David Rossi.

"And this is David Rossi, Rossi, this Elle Greenaway, she was a great profiler before she decided to step back."

Rossi smiled. "It's nice to meet you Elle."

"You're _the _David Rossi?" Elle asked, slightly star struck.

"I get that a lot," Rossi chuckled.

She couldn't believe that she was shaking hands with David Rossi, who was the reason she had wanted to join the BAU in the first place. She realised that Rossi must have replaced Gideon. She had wanted to see him again, but didn't want to bring it up. She was sure that whatever had happened to Gideon had to have been horrible for him to actually leave the team.

Elle wanted to talk to Rossi some more but she knew she had to tell Reid what she had come here to tell him. She was just about to ask to talk to Reid alone when a little girl who was just over three years old appeared from the direction of Garcia's office. She had dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and was very tall for her age. She was wearing a blue dress, and had a huge smile on her face. There was something very familiar about her. The team all glanced over at Reid, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mommy, I don't wanna play with Miss Garcia's computer anymore," she complained, sounding twice as old as she was. "You told me that I was gonna meet my dad today."

End Part 3

Notes: Okay this was evil of me, wasn't it? I'm sorry I will clear it up quickly don't you worry.


	5. Meet My Daughter, Sky

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 4: Meet my Daughter Sky  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky was originally just a space holder when I was figuring out where I was going to go with this fic, but the more I thought about it the more I liked it, so it stuck. Apperently I am a horrible person... yikes... thanks for the all the reviews... and the death threats too (j/k) I'm glad I can inspire such... passion?

* * *

The team stood there, shocked by what they were hearing. Reid stared at Elle for a long moment. Unable to speak, but the pain of his finding out this information after so long and in front of his colleagues was evident. He then looked at the little girl, and he realised that his eyes were staring back at him.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Sky," Elle explained, forcing a smile. "Sky, this is Reid he's-"

Sky's eyes light up and she practically flew toward Reid. Reid had bent down and caught the child in his arms. He hugged gently, not wanting to let her out of his sight. He looked up at Elle, uncertainly. He couldn't believe he didn't know about this sooner. Rossi had gone into his office.

Reid made eye contact with Prentiss, he could tell she was hurt but what had just happened. She was backing away, needing to get away from the situation before she broke down. As much as she wanted to talk to Reid she knew he needed to deal with this himself. Reid gave her a reassuring look before she left the office, which did not go unnoticed by the people who were still there.

"I'm impressed, kid," Morgan told him.

"This isn't the time for this," Elle growled, glaring at her former co-worker.

"Why didn't you come see me before now?" Sky asked.

Reid was shocked, he had to think of something quickly. "My job is really time consuming. I don't even have time to visit my mother. I'm so sorry Sky, I should have come to see you sooner."

He didn't want to tell the child that he had had no idea that he was a father until a few minutes before. Although he had just met her he felt a strong bond with her. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again, just in case she was taken away from him. Reid knew that he wanted to watch the little girl grow up, and that he now had a new priority in his life.

"You're lying to me," Sky stated bluntly.

Reid was shocked. He didn't know how to respond to that. He was never very good with kids, but this one was apparently his. He had no idea what to tell her, or how to explain what had happened between him and the girls' mother without hurting her feelings. Reid didn't want to tell her that Elle had never told him about her, and this was the first time he had heard that he was a father, and wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"You may have a little profiler there Elle," Hotch said, hiding a faint smile.

Even though they had never met Sky was very much like her father. She said what was on her mind whether or not everyone wanted to hear it, because she didn't realise people didn't want to know everything. Reid was looking at her, and the more he looked at her the more he noticed she looked like him. She had a lot of Elle as well, but there were so many things about her that reminded him of himself as a child. He wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words.

"Apparently I might," Elle agreed. "Reid was trying to be nice and not hurt your feeling, or mine. I never told him that he was going to be a daddy."

"Well that's just not fair Mommy!" Sky cried.

"I know, Sky. I'm sorry."

Reid knelt down in front of the little girl. "Sometimes grown ups have very complicated reasons for not telling the truth. It's not anything good or bad. It only means that sometimes grown-ups get scared too, Sky. There are a lot of things your mother and I need to figure out, and it might take a long time. Now that I know about you I promise that I will always be there where you need me."

Sky smiled. "Okay, I'd like that, I always wanted a daddy."

"I would like to try to be your daddy. But I think it's pretty late, maybe you should go with your mom to where you are staying, and all three of us can talk, tomorrow."

"I'm not tired," Sky whispered.

"You need to get some sleep Sky, and so do I, but I promise I'll be here tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere."

Sky looked up at him uncertainly. Reid knew that she must be scared that she might never see him again. He leaned over and hugged her gently, trying to reassure her that he was not going anywhere. He couldn't believe he had missed so much of her life already, and if Elle disappeared again he would track her to the end of the earth to find his daughter.

"Pinkie promise?" Sky asked holding out her long little finger.

Reid smiled and linked his pinkies with his daughter's. "I'll take you and your mom out for breakfast, and then see what else we can think of to do."

"Cool! Mommy is that okay?"

"That's a good idea," Elle agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow, Reid?"

"Yeah, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Reid was still stunned as he watched Elle and Sky leave the office. He then looked around to see if Prentiss was still there. He sighed when he realised that she had gone home. He needed to talk to her. He understood why she had left, but he needed her. She was the only person who he trusted with his feelings. She was the only person who would just let him talk and never get angry. Although there was still paperwork to do Hotch had told the rest of the team to just leave it. No one's head was in it anymore. Garcia came out of her office.

"Did you know before today?" Reid asked her, the pain evident in his voice.

"I knew she had a daughter after she left, but I had no idea she was yours," she assured him, hugging him gently. "Do you want go somewhere and talk?"

Garcia was the other person on the team who always seemed to make time for him. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, he needed Prentiss more just then. He needed to make sure that she understood what was going on. That he didn't want Elle back in his life, but he did want to have room for Sky. He knew she would understand, but first he had to let Garcia down gently.

"I think I want to wrap my brain around this alone tonight, but if I need a friend I'll call you?" Reid assured her.

"Okay Sweetpea," Garcia replied. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you."

Reid packed up his messenger bag, and silently left the office. Everyone was trying to keep their mouths shut about what had just happened. It was hard for them to believe that they had not known that Reid and Elle had had a relationship that they hadn't even known about. But Sky was living breathing proof Reid was not the inexperienced kid they thought he was four years ago.

End Part 4

Notes: Okay this is still evil, isn't it? Just wait I just got my engine started, tell me what you think.


	6. Bringing Back The Past

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 5: Bringing Back the Past  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Garcia tries to talk to her old friend, but it doesn't go as she planned. Posted a little early today because I have friends coming over for some green beer. Happy St Patrick's day!

* * *

Elle knew that she had to get out of the FBI offices. Being there had brought back a flood of memories about her time with BAU, but mostly about Reid. She wanted to tell someone about what had happened between the two of them, but knew that it was none of their business. She still remembered the first time she was Reid after they had been stuck on that train together. She had been so surprised by the young genius.

She remembered having felt bad for believing Morgan that he was inexperienced when it came to woman. The time she had spent with him before she was hurt had been some of the happiest memories of her life, before she had had her daughter. Then everything changed after she was almost killed. Even being with Reid was different.

Elle wanted to blame what had happened her last night with Reid on what she had had to drink, but the whole thing was still too vivid for her to believe it had been alcohol induced. She could still hear Reid telling her that he loved her, and not reacting. She still remembered how nervous she was to be with him that night. She had wanted to tell him that it was because of her scars not because of her feelings, but she never found the courage. Instead she ran away from him, and from her entire life.

Elle never thought that she would end up with a daughter to always remind her of that time in her life. She walked through hallways of the building holding Sky's hand. She then buckled Sky up into her booster seat. Elle was surprised to see Garcia standing there blocking her driver's side door. She handed Sky one of her books, and put one of the map lights on so she could see the pages in the dark. Elle knew that she wouldn't want her daughter hearing what Garcia had to say.

"I'll leave you some music on while I talk to Miss Garcia," Elle told Sky.

"Okay Mommy," Sky said smiling then looking at the book in her lap.

Garcia waited for the door to close before she started to speak. "You told me that you told Sky's father about her, and he didn't want anything to do with her."

"I did," Elle defended.

"I saw the look on his face in there! I may not be a profiler but I know he had no idea that he was a father. That's not fair to him Elle."

"You don't know what Reid did to me," she lied.

She knew she should tell Garcia the truth about what had happened between the two of them, but she couldn't. She wanted to lie to her and tell her how much Reid had hurt her, but knew Garcia would never believe it. Garcia knew Reid well, probably better then Elle did now. Elle still felt the need to defend herself and now her daughter as well from the vortex that was the BAU.

"What he did to you, what could he have possibly done?" Garcia asked. "Spencer Reid is one of the kindest and most gentle souls I have ever met in my life. He would never hurt anyone."

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Elle sighed. "We used to be friends, what happened?"

"From what I can tell you're the one who left, then came back to tell him that he had a daughter out of the blue. I don't understand what anyone could to deserve that."

"It's late and I need to get Sky to bed, all you need to know is that he hurt me. I didn't come back to try to rekindle old friendships. I came here so that my daughter could see what kind of man her father is so she'll stop asking to meet him."

"Your plan is going to backfire because she is going to see what everyone but you can see in him, that he is a great person who deserves to be loved."

"Goodnight Garcia," Elle stated, coldly.

"If I'd known what you were going to do to him, I would have told the guards not to let you in."

Elle didn't say anything she just got into the car and put her seatbelt on before driving away. She took a deep breath, and somehow managed not to let any tears escape. She hadn't meant to hurt Garcia, but she needed to back off. Elle wasn't ready to admit to anyone that she was the one who had done the hurting. She had told herself for a long time that it had been Reid's fault.

"Why are you mad at Miss Garcia? She was really nice to me," Sky told her mother. "She was really funny, she kept calling me all kinds of slly names."

"She's a nice lady, and she has names like that for everyone. She just told me something that wasn't very nice."

"Was it about my dad?"

"Yeah, it was, I know that you're excited that you got to meet him, but that doesn't mean that he's going to be a big part of your life from now on."

"Why not Mommy?" asked Sky.

"Because your father has a really hard job and he goes all over the country to help people."

"Oh, well that's okay, we get to have breakfast with him tomorrow!"

"If he doesn't have to work," Elle explained.

"Mommy he pinkie promised me, he's gonna come."

"I don't want you to be sad if he has to work, okay?"

"All right, I guess. But I think he's going to come."

"I hope that he does Sky."

Elle pulled up to the hotel they were staying at. She got Sky out of the car, and they went up to their room. Sky went got changed into her night shirt, and climbed into the bed. Elle began to read to her. It wasn't long before Sky fell asleep. She dialed Reid's number, and was surprised to get his voicemail. She left him a message telling him where and when to meet the next morning for breakfast.

She hung up the phone and hoped that she had made the right choice coming back to Virginia with Sky. She had missed her family at the FBI. None of the jobs since she had been gone were the same as the one she used to have. It would put food on the table, but she wanted that sense of family back. As much as she thought Reid might be a good father, she knew how the BAU could take control of your life. She had lived that life, and knew that it was almost impossible. Leaving had been the hardest thing she had done. She still wasn't sure if she was really ready to come back, but she knew her daughter deserved to know her father.

She got up and changed into her own pyjamas. She then gently pulled Sky's blankets up around her a little tighter. She kissed the little girl's forehead. She then climbed into her hotel bed, hoping that the next day would go well. She didn't want Reid to go to work before they had a chance to meet them for breakfast.

End part 5

Notes: I didn't really mean to drag this out, but I needed to show Elle's side of things, cause it was a little one sided for a while there. Review are good for the soul.


	7. Where do we go From Here?

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 6: Where do we go From Here?  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: What exactly is going on between Prentiss and Reid after this new development? This part just kind of slapped me in the face one day, and felt the need to be written.

* * *

Prentiss had had to get out of the office after she heard that Reid was Sky's father. She practically raced home. On the way home she made her mind focus on the road, getting herself killed on the way home was not going to help anything, other then she wouldn't have to deal with losing him. She got home and went right to the shower. She had always only let herself cry in the shower where no else could see her, and she knew that once she let her mind think about what had happened she was going to break down.

Prentiss could not believe what had just happened. Elle Greenaway, the woman she had replaced had just come back to the BAU. With a daughter she claimed was Reid's with her. Apparently she had replaced the woman in more ways then one. Prentiss could not believe that Reid had never told her about his former relationship with Elle. Prentiss felt like she had been slapped in the face. She tried deny that Sky was Reid's but she had his eyes. She knew those eyes, she had been lost in them so many times. She always had Reid's hands. She couldn't believe that that woman had kept this from Reid. None of it was making sense to her anymore.

Prentiss' mind began to wonder to thoughts about Reid's hands and what they could do to her. She tried to chase the thoughts away. She was sure she'd never get to feel those hands on her body again. He had a child with another woman. She went into the bathroom and ran the water. She then stepped into the shower. She began to cry as the warm spray hit heir. She had promised herself a long time ago that she would not cry over a man again, but she knew Reid was different.

Reid knew that Prentiss would probably be mad, but he had to talk to her. He took the spare key she had given him from his bag. He let himself in quietly, hoping that he wouldn't soon be staring down the barrel of her gun. Reid hoped she would believe that he hadn't known about Sky before. When he got in her could hear the shower running, and knew that this was his best chance of not being maimed by her.

He knew that she never locked the door to the bathroom when she showered. She had had nightmares her whole life about being stuck in a fire in her own bathroom. He stripped down to nothing, quietly then let himself into the bathroom. He slowly slipped into the shower, wrapping his arms around her.

Prentiss stood under the spray of the warm water and cried over what she thought she had lost. She couldn't compete with the woman who had Reid's daughter. She was surprised when she felt a cool wave come over her as if someone had gotten into the shower. She was startled at first, but soon relaxed into the familiar embrace. Despite everything that had just happened, she loved this man. She relaxed into the embrace glad that she had not lost those hands against her body.

"I love you, Emily," he murmered against her wet hair.

"I love you too, Spencer," she replied. "But I'm still mad at you."

She then turned off the water, pulled back the curtain, and reached for her bathrobe, climbing out of the shower. Reid scrambled for a towel as the cold air slapped him. He understood that she was upset about what had happened, but could explain it all to her. He didn't know that he had a daughter with Elle or he would have told her about it. Just like he had told her once that he had been with another member of the team, he couldn't understand why she was angry with him for not telling her something he hadn't known about.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused.

"You never told me that you had a relationship with _her._"

"I never told you her name, but I assumed you knew who I was talking about."

"How would I know that?"

"You asked me if I had ever been with anyone from the team, the first night we were together, and I told you that I had."

"You didn't tell me it was Elle! I assumed you were talking about JJ!"

"I thought you meant had I ever done, what we had just done together, or rather what we had just finished doing together more accurately. The answer was and still is yes, I should have told you who, but it hurt too much. I told you that it was over because she left."

He could tell she had been crying. He wanted nothing more then to pull her toward him, then kiss her and make love to her until all the pain was gone. He tried to pull her to him, but she began to cry again. He ran his hand along her face, and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He knew he should have told her everything about Elle but he hadn't been ready to tell her everything before. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it yet either. Elle had done something to him he would never be able to forgive her for.

"Emily, please, tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours," he begged. "I never meant to lie to you."

"Do you love her?" Prentiss asked.

"She's my daughter, of course I-"

"No! Not Sky! Elle! Do you love Elle?"

"No," he stated very surely.

"No?"

"No, there was a time where I believed I loved her. But that time has long past. Do you trust me?"

"Only if I know what really happened."

Reid took a deep breath, looking down at the floor. Prentiss deserved to hear the truth from him, even if it was hard for him to tell her. As much as he understood the stress Elle had been under he didn't think he had deserved what she had done to him. Part of him was afraid that Prentiss might leave too if she knew the truth.

"I told her once that I loved her. She didn't even say anything. She just pulled me into her bed that night. It was different that night. It felt horrible, I should have stopped her but I believed she would tell me that she loved me back, eventually. The next day she shot a man. Then she walked away from her entire life."

Reid had tried to forget about that night for a long time, and somehow telling Prentiss the truth about it made him feel better. He knew that he would never be able to erase that night, but he knew he would not be able to move ahead after it. He remembered how hard it had been to tell Elle how he felt that night. Her reaction had almost stopped him from telling Prentiss how he felt about her. He knew that she would always be there for him if she could support him through this.

Prentiss hugged him, she then kissed him reassuringly. He relaxed into the embrace, glad that they had not lost her. Prentiss pulled away and smiled at him, staring into his brown eyes. She brushed a piece of hair from his face. She could see the pain in his eyes ease as they stood there together.

"I'm so sorry Spencer," she whispered.

"I moved past it, and I somehow found you," he murmured.

She kissed him softly once again. As she stood in her living room, her arms entangled him she knew she wanted everyone to know that she loved him. She hated that she had chosen to back away instead of standing with him when Elle had arrived. Prentiss knew she wanted to be by his side for the rest of this journey with Elle and Sky. He pulled her close to him, deepening their kiss.

"I think I want to tell everyone the truth now," she told him breathless from the kiss they had just shared.

"I want that too. I know it's petty but I need her to know that I have found somebody. I always felt like she was ashamed of being with me."

"That's her loss, and my very fortunate gain Spencer. I was never ashamed of what I have felt for you Spencer. I was just afraid of what the consequences at work might be."

"I know, you never made me feel ashamed of myself. I wasn't ready for that either. We both agreed to this. But it's time."

"Monday we go in together."

"Yes."

She kissed him softly. He sighed happily into the kiss. He thought for a few minutes there that he might never be able to do this again. When he was with her he could turn off all of the thoughts that would spin around his head. She gently pulled him toward her bedroom. They fell onto her bed together. Their hands were all over each other. Somehow what had happened that day had brought them closer together.

End part 6

Notes: Did you really think I could keep them apart? This is about the part where my plot bunny started into some serious sterroids and the fic started to get longer than I had planned. I hope you dig it.


	8. Time Together

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 7: Time Together  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes:

* * *

Reid woke up the next morning, excited that he was going to be seeing his daughter again. Although he had just met her he thought that she was fascinating. He wanted to get to know her better. He just wished he had been able to know her from the beginning. He never thought he would be excited to go for breakfast at McDonald's. He got dressed and soon pulled up to the building. He went inside, and was instantly greeted by the little girl wrapping her arms around his leg.

"Hi Dad," she said grinning up at him. "You came!"

"Hi Sky, where's your mom sitting?" he asked. Sky took his hand and brought him toward a table. "Of course I came, I pinkie promised you that I would."

"Reid you made it," Elle said.

"Of course I did, I promised Sky hat I would come here today. I wouldn't break a promise to her."

"I thought maybe something would come at work."

"I would have said I needed a personal day."

"Sky how about you go play in the play place while I speak to your dad?"

"Okay Mommy," Sky said, running toward the play place.

Reid watched the little girl run off to the play area. She took off her shoes, and began to climb up on the play structure. He watched her for a few minutes. He was amazed that Sky was really his daughter. She looked like she was having fun, as she kept looking over and waving at the two of them, a huge smile on her face.

"You weren't supposed to come," Elle hissed.

"I'm sorry what?" Reid asked.

"I told Sky that you have a very hard job, and that you wouldn't be able to see her. Then you go and you show up here!"

"You had no right to tell her that. I might miss parts of her life because of my job, but when I tell her I'll be somewhere I'll be there Elle. She's my daughter, and I should be a part of her life."

"We don't need you Reid. We have been doing just fine without you."

"She's my daughter, I have rights."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"There was no deal. You never told me about her, you gave me no choice."

"Were you ready to be a father then?" she asked him.

"I don't think I ever would have thought I was ready to be a father, but I would have done the right thing for her! You know that."

"No I didn't know that then, and I still don't know it now."

"I'm here right now. I wasn't late. I didn't ask to make it another day. I want to be in my daughter's life."

"We're not ready for that."

"Don't speak for her. You don't want to share her. I get that. But I know that I have rights. I didn't know she existed before yesterday. You can try to lie and tell everyone that I abandoned her, and that I abandoned you, but I didn't. You left all on your own before I even knew that you were pregnant."

"You never came after me."

"Why would I come after you after the way you treated me?"

"If you cared you would have."

"Had I known that you were having my child I would have in heartbeat. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never do to my child what my father did to me. I told you that, and you made me do that. I am going to be there for Sky whether you like it or not. If you think I'm so bad for her why did you come back here?"

"She wouldn't stop asking about her father, so I finally gave in. I never thought that you would actually step up and want to be a part of her life."

"Do you even know me?"

"I guess not."

The two of them were about to say something else when Sky appeared in front of them. She had her shoes back on. She hugged Reid gently smiling up at him. Reid smiled back at her, and hugged her back. He was fascinated by the little girl, and knew that he wanted to get to know her.

"Can you stop your grown up stuff for a little bit so I can have breakfast with you?" Sky asked, her eyes sparkling. "I get to have breakfast with my mom and my dad this morning!"

"All right, honey if you're hungry let's go get you some breakfast. But chicken nuggets are not breakfast. Reid what would you like?"

"Just coffee," he replied.

"No!" Sky cried. "This is our first breakfast you gotta have breakfast!"

"All right, I'll have a hash brown I guess."

"Good."

Sky was grinning when she heard this. She wanted to have breakfast with both of her parents, and that meant that everyone had to have something to eat. During breakfast Sky mostly spoke, about her friends at day care, her favourite books, and television shows as well about all the toys she had at home.

Reid realised that Elle had only planned on coming for a visit and he would have to cherish any time he had with Sky, because she could take her home any time she wanted to. He realised that he had no idea where home was for Elle and Sky, and if he made one wrong move her might lose Sky. He knew he had no choice but to play by Elle's rules whatever they might be.

After Elle, Sky and Reid had eaten breakfast Elle had tried to get Sky to go back to the hotel, but Sky wanted to spend more time with her father. Reid had suggested they go a museum. After some discussion they decided to go to the art gallery. Reid enjoyed the time he got to spend with his daughter, who seemed to enjoy learning about the various sculptures and paintings. Reid was amazed at how how eager she was to learn about anything new.

End Part 7

Notes: I'm going to start explaining Elle's behaviour soon-ish. I hope you are still liking this, it's way longer than I had originally planned but I like it this way.


	9. Routines

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 8: Routines  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: I am blown away by the response to this fic! Wow it really means a lot to me, thank you so much reviewing, adding as a fave or alerting. The reviews are making some horrid work days better.

* * *

After a long day at the museum, and going to supper with Reid, Elle had finally gotten Sky to agree to go back to the hotel. Elle had enjoyed spending the day with Reid and Sky. There was a few times where she started to feel like they were a family, and then would have to pull herself back to reality. She was not with Reid anymore, he as just Sky's father, and she was with them because he didn't know his daughter. Elle had never known Reid to be very good with kids, and wasn't sure she wanted him alone with Sky for while yet.

"All right sweetheart, get your pyjamas on and we'll read a book," Elle told her daughter.

"Okay Mom, does it have to be just one?" Sky asked.

"You've had a long day, so I think one book is more then enough for tonight."

Sky shrugged and went into the bathroom, and changed into her night shirt. She then brushed her teeth, and climbed into the hotel bed. Elle smiled at her daughter, and took a book out of her suit case. Sky was looking more and more like her father every day. Elle sometimes felt like she was living with a ghost of the past, but loved her daughter enough to move past it.

"Do you think we can do something with my dad again tomorrow?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, he works a lot, Sky," Elle explained.

"I know, but if he's not working. I had a lot of fun with him today! He know lots of stuff!"

"Yeah, he does. He remembers almost everything that he sees, and reads."

"That's so cool! I wonder if I'll be able to do that when I'm grown up."

Elle smoothed Sky's hair. "You might, Sky. You're pretty smart for a little girl your age."

"Wow! I don't think I could be smart like my dad. He knows everything!"

"No one knows everything Sky."

"Why don't you like him?"

Elle was shocked, sometimes her daughter was too smart for her good. She picked up on thing that kids here age normally wouldn't. She knew that Sky was special, and it was because of Reid that she was so smart. She thought back to Hotch's comment about her being a profiler already. She realised Sky did pick up on other people's behaviour. She always knew who liked her and who didn't. Sometimes she found it challenging, and knew that it was only get harder as the child grew older, but she wouldn't change her for anything.

"I never said I didn't like him, he's your father, of course I like him because if I didn't you wouldn't be here, and you're my special little girl."

"Well then you don't love him," Sky reasoned. "Cause if you loved him we'd be a family."

"Sky, your father doesn't want a family, sweetheart. I don't even know how long we're going to be here."

"Then I wanna see him all the days we are here!"

"Sky!" snapped Elle. "I told you that your father works a lot! You won't be able to see him all the time while we are here! He's very busy."

Sky looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes. Despite being smart, she was still a toddler. She wiped her eye with her hands. Elle hugged her close, and kissed her forehead. It wasn't often that she yelled at her daughter, but she was sick of the questions and fascination with her father. Elle wasn't sure how to deal with it, she always thought the she was happy when it was just the two of them. She felt like she was losing something now that Reid might be a part of Sky's life.

"Sky, I'm sorry," she whispered. "But your father isn't ready to be a daddy. He might not want you to be around all the time that he's not at work."

"Oh," Sky whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks. "But I'm a good girl."

"I know, Sky. You are a very good girl, I just don't want you to get excited about having a daddy, and then have him go away."

"He promised me that he wouldn't go away Mommy."

Elle sighed, she knew that Reid would tell the little girl that he would always be there for her, but she wasn't sure she believed it. Elle knew the demands of the BAU. She had seen the way Hotch had been there when his son had needed him. She didn't want that for her daughter. Elle was beginning to regret coming back to Quantico and telling Reid about Sky.

"I guess we'll see Sky," Elle told her.

"Are we gonna move here so that we can be closer to my daddy?" she asked.

"I don't know Sky. Won't you miss your friends at home?"

"I dunno, maybe, but I could find new friends, you only get one daddy."

"Stop calling him your daddy, he's your father."

Sky looked confused. "What's the difference Mommy?"

"A daddy is someone who is there for you, not matter what. He loves you and takes care of you, and treats you like a princess. A father is the person who a mommy needs to have a baby. Fathers aren't always there, and they might love you for a little while, but then goes away."

"Oh, okay, so if he does all that stuff you said, then I can call him Daddy?"

"If he does all of that, then yes, you can call him your daddy."

Elle didn't want the little girl to get her hopes up. She was sure that Reid would be great at the beginning then step back when things got too difficult. You couldn't learn how to be a parent by reading a book, and that's how Reid learned everything that he knew. Elle was terrified that her daughter might get hurt.

"How about we stop talking about your father, and we read your book?" Elle suggested.

"Okay Mommy," Sky said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sky."

Elle began to read the book to her daughter, her voice soft and soothing. Sky was trying to keep her eyes open, but the excitement of the day got the better of her. Her eyes slipped shut within a few pages of the book. Elle finished reading it, then pulled the blankets up around her daughter tightly. She kissed her forehead, then went turned on the television. She was surprised to hear her cell phone ringing. She looked at the number, surprised to see that it was Reid calling.

"Hello," Elle said into the phone.

"Hi, Elle," Reid stammered. "I might be too late, but I was hoping I could say goodnight to Sky."

"Yeah, you're too late, she usually goes to bed at seven."

"Oh, all right. I'm sorry to have bothered you then. I'll call tomorrow before seven."

"You don't have to, Reid."

"I want to. She's my daughter after all. She's amazing. She's so smart."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you think that I can do something with her the next day I'm off?"

"Yeah, sure," Elle replied uncertainly. "I'm sure we could find something to do."

"No, I mean just her, and me. I'd like to take her maybe to the library, or a bookstore, just the two of us."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Reid. She doesn't know you yet."

"All right, well you know best, you're her mother. But I'll call her tomorrow earlier to wish her a goodnight."

"That would be nice. She'd like that a lot."

"Spencer are you coming?" a woman's voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there in a minute," Reid replied.

"Who's that?" Elle asked.

"That's Emily, my girlfriend. It's make Spencer watch a popular movie night, I'll talk to you tomorrow Elle."

Elle was surprised to hear Reid tell her that he had a girlfriend. Then she remembered that the new member of the team she had met was named Emily Prentiss. She wondered if that was the same Emily. She needed to find out just how many ways Emily Prentiss had replaced her in since she had joined the team.

End part 8

Notes: Okay I know Elle is a little boo in this one, I am getting around to explaining it soon... kind of but I kind of go off an a tangent on the next part it's a fun one. I needed some humour.


	10. Old Friends

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 9: Old Friends  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: I hope that the stress releif is good for everyone. Let's face it there is no way to write Morgan and Garcia without smiling. A naughty new plot bunny might have been born from this part, but it can stay in my brain till this fic is done. I have enough on my plate at the moment.

* * *

Garcia took the popcorn out of the microwave, and poured it into a big bowl. She loved weekends where a case didn't pop up because it meant it was movie night with Morgan. They had started the tradition shortly after she had broken up with Kevin. Garcia had dyed her hair red to symbolise her new found freedom from men. She was surprised that Morgan was giving up his few nights off to spend with her.

"If you don't get cute butt of yours outta that kitchen and parked on this couch in thirty seconds I'm starting this damn chick flick without you woman!" he called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she laughed. "How do you know it's a chick flick?"

"It's always a chick flick when you pick the movie."

"Then you're in for a surprise big boy."

She set the popcorn down on the couch between them, then sat down. She made herself comfortable. Morgan pressed play. The movie started and they both reached for their beers that they had on the side tables. Garcia was drinking a Corona, while Morgan enjoyed a Guinness. They were just getting into the movie when Garcia's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"It's Elle, I should take this. Tell me what I miss Sweet Cheeks," she told him.

"Sure thing, no promises the popcorn will still be here when you get back Baby Girl," he laughed.

"You know if you keep pigging out in front of the TV you'll lose that sexy figure of yours that I love so much."

"Answer your phone silly girl."

Garcia got up and went into the kitchen to answer her phone. "Hey Elle what's up?"

"Hi, not too much, I just got off the phone with Reid, he said something that really got to me."

Despite what had happened in the past, Garcia wasn't one to hold grudges. She liked to help people, and wanted Elle to feel comfortable with the team again. She wanted to get to know Sky; as well as to give Reid that chance if she could help.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what he said," Garcia told her.

"He told me that he was watching a movie with his girlfriend, Emily," she explained. "Is that the same Emily you work with?"

Garcia began laughing. She couldn't believe that Elle was asking her that. Of all the things that she could think was happening. Garcia knew that Reid and Prentiss were good friends, but she knew Reid would never cross that line at work again after what had happened with Elle. Garcia couldn't tell her that though. She didn't want to betray her old friend's trust by telling her that Reid had come to her after she had left and told her everything.

"You, my former profiler, are a little rusty," she laughed. "There is no way that Reid is with Emily, they would not be able to keep that juicy information from their resident tech goddess. But I will have to ask Boy Genius about this lady friend he is hiding from me."

"I'm sure I heard him say Emily," Elle sighed. "I don't even know why I care who he is dating."

"You obviously still care about him, I mean he did give you that little princess you brought with you. You should just talk to him one night, and explain to him why you left. You know Reid he'll listen, and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Maybe you're right, I should talk to him, but I think I should give him a little time to adjust to Sky. I'm not sure he's wrapped his brain around her yet."

"A kid is kind of hard to get used to, even if you're a genius."

"Exactly, I should have told him sooner."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda, you can't change anything now, all you can do is keep moving forward."

"I know, thank you for still being a good friend."

"Just don't hurt my boy genius again okay?"

"Hey Woman! You're missing the best part!" Morgan called, throwing popcorn at her.

"I should let you go, you're obviously busy," Elle stammered.

"Busy, naw that's just Morgan, I rented some football movie for him tonight. I honestly don't even care how much I see. I was just getting sick of my chocolate god making fun of me for renting chick flicks," Garcia explained.

"So you two have finally admitted your feelings huh?"

"Um, he's my best friend, honestly Elle you are big time rusty. We need to go out for some drinks, we'll leave the kids with the boys and we'll catch up."

"I'll have to think about that, if Reid is dating Emily I'm not sure how much fun it would be to have a girls' night with her."

"I am telling you Chika, our sweet little, not as innocent as I once believed, Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid is not dating the very diplomatic and proper daughter of an ambassador Emily Prentiss, unless of course the world is spinning backwards these days."

"All right, all right, so maybe I heard it wrong," she laughed. "I've missed this."

"Me too, don't go dropping off the planet for four years again on me okay?"

"I won't, now go enjoy your non-date with Morgan."

"Thank you."

Garcia flipped her phone closed, then she laid it on the counter. She wanted to call Prentiss and Reid and ask them what Elle was thinking, but then remembered that Morgan was in her living room, likely eating all of her perfectly popped popcorn, and if she wasn't careful he would get his mitts on her beer as well. She went back into the room, still laughing.

"What's so funny Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Miss Greenaway seems to think that our sweet little Reid is secretly shaking up with Emily," she laughed, she was surprised he didn't start laughing too. "You're not laughing, come on that's funny."

"I don't know, Red, those two have defiantly been acting different of late, especially around each other. You saw Reid put that puzzle together for Prentiss."

"That was six months ago, there is no way they could have kept something like this off my radar silly boy. I am after all the all knowing tech gossip of the FBI."

"If I'm right you owe me a full body massage pretty lady."

"And if I win do I still get to get my hands all over your sexy bod?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"If you want to miss out on the best massage of your life, be my guest, but I'm telling you, don't be surprised if those two come in together some time soon."

"You know you're my best friend and I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"So it's my duty to tell you that you are most defiantly losing your every loving mind, and are in desperate need of either a vacation or a good lay."

"Can I order one of each, and will you help me?"

"Shut up and watch the movie."

They both reached for their drinks again, and then made themselves comfortable on the couch again. They watched the movie in silence. Although Garcia did wonder why her handsome profiler thought there might something more then friendship going on between Prentiss and Reid she had learned a long time ago not to try to get inside his head.

End Part 9

Notes: I think Elle kind of got a bit of slap, but in a kind way. I just felt the need to write something a little bit more upbeat cause there is some (short lived) mega angst coming to our power-couple in this fic.


	11. Past Pain

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 10: Past Pain  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Elle knows she needs to talk to Reid, but she has to figure out her own feelings before she can do what's best for Sky. I hope this is making sense. I need to stop torturing Reid. Thank you for the continued support it means so much. This one is a bit short.

* * *

After Elle had gotten off the phone with Garcia, she took a deep breath. She went over to Sky's bed, and gently smoothed her dark hair. She smiled slightly, and then felt tears starting to form. She knew that Sky was probably the only part of Reid she would be able to have in her life.

Even if he didn't have a girlfriend, the fact that he had lied to her, made her realize he wasn't interested in rekindling what they had had four years before. She had always thought that she would always have a second chance with Reid, but now she realized that she didn't. It had been four years, and he had moved on. He had grown up, and was no longer scared of his own feelings, and his own heart.

She picked up her phone again, and dialed Reid's number. She wasn't surprised when he answered within a few rings. She was glad to hear his voice.

"Hi," he said uncertainly.

"Hi," Elle replied.

"I was wondering if maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow, then maybe I could bring Sky to the library for a few hours."

"I don't think that's a good idea.

"Oh, I just assumed that since I enjoyed spending time at the library when I was her age, that she might as well. I thought I might be spoiling her bringing her to a bookstore, but if you think that would be better."

"Actually, she would probably like the library fine, but I don't think it's a good idea that you see her tomorrow. She's pretty worn out from today, that with not being at home I'm afraid she may get sick."

"Oh, well her immune system is likely weakened from just the plane ride, and children are more susceptible to colds and other viruses. You're probably right, resting a little bit more would be good for her. Maybe we could just meet in the hotel restaurant for supper then?"

Elle sighed loudly. "Reid, I really think it would be best for her if you didn't see her tomorrow. I don't want her to think she'll get to see you every day."

"I know that I work a lot, but I would like to be able to see her on the days that I'm off."

"I'm not sure how long we are going to be here."

"Then isn't it important for me to see Sky while I can?"

"No, I don't want her to get too attached."

"Attached! I'm her father! I want to be a part of her life I want her to become attached to me. That's part of what being a parent is."

"I don't know if you're going to stick around, I don't want her hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere Elle. If I remember correctly, and I usually do since I have an eidetic memory, you're the person who left without saying anything. You're the person who never told me that I had a daughter for four years. I also told you that I would never do what my father did to me when you realized that you might not have taken your birth control pills correctly."

Elle was brought back to that time in her life as he spoke. She was trying to hold back tears as she remembered the night they had spent together before she had been shot. They had been at her place, they always ended up there, and she had had to explain to him that she had forgotten to pack her birth control on the last case they had been on, and that there was the possibility that she could end up pregnant.

Reid had reassured her that he would do the right thing if she did end up pregnant. They had even made a joke of thinking of a few baby names, just in case they may need them. After she had been hurt she knew that it meant it would be impossible to know if she had been pregnant before, and thought that she wouldn't be able to have a child.

After she had left the FBI she had never thought she would end up pregnant with Reid's child, unable to tell him the truth. She had picked up the phone many times, but it never felt right. After listening to her daughter ask about her father for a year, she finally packed a few suitcases and flew back to Quantico to find Reid. She never expected that he would have moved on and grown up the way he had. She always thought the Spencer Reid would just stay the way he was his whole life, but she had been wrong, he had moved on.

"Elle?" she heard him say snapping her back to reality.

"Sorry, it's getting late, Reid," she replied.

"It's not even ten o'clock yet, that is not what I consider late, in fact most people don't consider that particularly late. I would like to discuss this with you now that I know Sky can't overhear anything."

"I don't want to discuss this with you right now. Tomorrow I am spending the day with my daughter, and you can spend the day with your girlfriend."

He took a deep breath. "You have gotten every day of Sky's life I am asking for one, before you disappear again."

"I am not going anywhere, but you're not ready to have a day with Sky. You wouldn't know what to do with her."

"I have taken care of children before. You can ask JJ, since you still seem to trust her. She chose me to be Henry's godfather, and she's let me take him on a few outings. He's a lot younger then Sky, so if I haven't managed to break him, I'm fairly certain I can take care of my own daughter."

"Reid I'm not discussing this. You're not seeing her tomorrow, and you're not taking her by yourself."

"I'm not going to take her away from you for as revenge for you what you did to me. I would never do anything that would hurt her. I just want to know my daughter"

"I'm done talking about this."

Elle hung up the phone. Reid tried to hit the re-dial, but only got her voice mail. Prentiss looked at him, and did the only thing she could think to do to comfort him. She kissed him softly. Reid wasn't ready to deal with what had just happened. He returned Prentiss' kiss, pulling her closer to him, his hands making their way up her shirt.

End Part 10

Notes: That kind of went a little differently than I had first planned.


	12. Garcia's Question

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 11: Garcia's Question  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Garcia has some questions for the secret couple. Welcome to the new people reading this fic, wow I never thought it would be as long as it is! I promise things are going to start making a lot more sense around part 19.

* * *

Prentiss and Reid had spent most of the day in bed together. They kept saying they would get up soon, but then would get distracted. Neither of them wanted to face reality, and being together made them forget about the world around them. Their cell phones rang one after another for about the fifth time. Prentiss pulled away from her embrace with him, running her hand along his cheek.

"We should see who keeps calling, it could be important," Prentiss reasoned.

"I know, but this is so nice," Reid told her trying to pull her back toward him. "Besides it's not the person I want to be calling or your cell would be silent."

"I know, I'm sorry." She kissed his forehead softly. "Spencer, just let me make sure it's not important, and if it's not I'll be right back."

"Fine, but you better be ready for some revenge."

Both of them were glad for the distraction after what had happened the night before. Prentiss stood up, taking the closest robe she could find, which happened to be Reid's. She pulled it on, and tied it up. She then went to check their cell phones. She was surprised to see that it was Garcia who had been calling, but she hadn't left any messages.

"Were you supposed to do something with Garcia today Spencer?" she asked.

"No, sometimes we play Go, but she hasn't wanted to in a few months," he replied.

"Why do you think she keeps calling you?"

"I have no idea. If she didn't leave a message then you can come back to bed."

"I think I'm going to go make some coffee, and breakfast."

"It's past noon."

"It's still breakfast if I haven't had anything to eat."

She walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. It was not long before Reid came out and joined her. He was fully dressed, except for a tie, and he wasn't wearing any socks. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He then placed a kiss on the back her neck.

"You need to stop that. Hey, why did you get dressed?" she asked.

"I couldn't very well come out in your robe, since you are wearing mine."

"No one else would have seen it, besides you would look so sexy in my robe."

"That is never going to happen, Emily."

She laughed. "All right, but you didn't have to get dressed, a pair of pyjama bottoms would have been nice, then I would have gotten to admire you while we ate."

"I'll remember that for next time. I think you might look better in my robe than I do."

His hand slipped inside the robe, but Prentiss pulled away from him. Reid tried to give her a sad puppy dog look. He then tried to take the spatula from her and move the pan from the stove, but she slapped his hand playfully with the cooking utensil instead. She continued to make their breakfast, as he reached into the cupboard to get them each a mug for their coffee.

"Spencer you might be able to live on caffeine and sex, but I can't," she laughed.

"All right, while you do that I'm going to see what Garcia wanted."

He went back into the bedroom and picked up his cell phone. He then dialed Garcia's number. Reid wasn't sure why she was calling, and hoped he had not forgotten about anything they were supposed to do together. He waited for her to answer.

"Geez, some genius is hard to get ahold of. If I didn't know better I would think you went and found yourself a life," she laughed.

"You know I would never do that without running it by you first," he assured her.

"Funny you should say that, I got a call from Elle last night, and she told me that you had a girlfriend."

Reid had never expected Elle to actually call anyone one on the team to see if he really was single or not. He knew that he had to find a way to get Garcia to back down. He knew that they planned on telling everyone the next day, but he didn't want her to beat them to the punch.

"I just said that because I wanted to watch the movie I'd rented. Prentiss comes over sometimes and we watch movies or play chess."

"Oh! Okay! I really thought you were hiding a lady from us Doctor Adorable, but if Elle calls me again I'll play along with your little game. Incase you don't have super powers and can't see me, I'm winking right now."

"Thank you Garcia. I don't think that seeing across phone lines is not a genius super-power. In fact from what I can tell being socially awkward is the only genius super-power."

"Good, cause I'm not sure I want you to see me in my awesome fuzzy pink bathrobe and bunny slippers."

"Now that would be a sight," laughed Reid.

"I'll talk to you later, by the way do happen to know where your not so girlfriend happens to be on this miserable day?"

"She's making lunch in my bathrobe."

Garcia had to hold back a snort of laughter. "Since when did you become a comedian? Really where is she?"

"She's still here, the roads were bad after the movie we watched, so she stayed in my spare room. After breakfast we played a game of chess, loser had to make lunch, so she's in the kitchen now making us some lunch."

Garcia laughed. "Just tell her I was looking for her, but it's no big deal."

"All right I will."

Reid hung up the phone shortly after and went back into the kitchen. He then poured the coffee mugs, and brought the over to the table, where Prentiss was sitting in front of a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon in them. There was a plate across from hers for Reid. He found it amusing that she would always wait for him to begin eating. He handed her the mug had gotten for her.

"Did you find out what Garcia wanted?" Prentiss asked.

"I did. Elle called her last night asking if she knew anything about us dating," Reid explained.

"What did tell her?"

"You stayed here last night because the roads were bad, and you're making lunch because you lost a game of chess. She wouldn't believe me if I told her the truth."

Prentiss laughed. "They'll believe you soon enough Spencer."

He began to shovel his lunch into his mouth. "This is good, I guess I really worked up an appetite."

"You and me both, Spencer. I'm glad you like it so much."

The two of them sat down at his kitchen table, enjoying their lunch together. After they ate Prentiss got dressed, and pulled out the chess board.

"Care to make a wager for super?"

"You're on."

End Part 11

Notes: I think Reid tried to tell Garcia, kind of, but she woudln't believe him. They will be out in the open shortly, then I'll deal with the Elle bomb I promise.


	13. Goodnight Call

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 12: Goodnight Call  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Reid calls Sky to wish her a goodnight, I need to put as much bonding in there as I can. Wow I can't believe how much more reponsive people are to fic in this fandom. The only other fic I've ever got so much response from was twice as long. This is unbelievable to me. Over a hundred reviews thank you so much everyone you have no idea how much it means.

* * *

Prentiss and Reid had been playing chess most of the afternoon. It had been a while since they had sat down and played the game. When they had first started to play Prentiss had been able to throw Reid off his game by winking and making suggestive jokes. Since they had been dating she no longer had the element of surprise in her arsenal, and they realized that were rather evenly matched, and their chess games could take hours or days to end.

"What time is it Emily?" Reid asked.

"It's nearly six," she replied.

"I'm going to call Sky before it gets too late, then I'll start supper."

"We're not done the game yet."

"I admit defeat, or maybe I just want to cook for you, then get you naked again."

He kissed her gently before he went to get his phone. Prentiss was glad that Reid was taking and interest ins his daughter, but in a way she wished that it was their child. She still wasn't sure if she liked Elle. She knew that there was no reason to be jealous he had come to her after she came back, but a part of her wondered if he might decide to chose his daughter's mother instead. Reid called Elle, and waited impatiently for her to answer the phone. He worried that she might drop off radar again and he'd never see Sky again.

"Hi Elle," he said.

"Hi, Reid, what's up?" she asked.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your supper."

"You're not, we just finished eating."

"Oh good, I know it's a little bit early, but I'd like to say goodnight to Sky."

Elle wanted to tell him no, but she knew that he would just keep trying, since had actually called earlier like he had said he would the night before. Even if she wasn't sure what he might be to Sky. She was the one who had come back to tell him, and she wanted to see how it would play out. Reid seemed to be interested in getting to know her. She handed Sky the phone.

"Hi!" Sky exclaimed.

"Hi, Sky, it's me."

"Dad! Mommy said you were busy today."

Reid was glad that he was talking to her on the phone so that Sky couldn't see the rage in his eyes. He wasn't busy that day, not that he was complaining about how he had spent the day. He had wanted to see her because he was off work. He didn't want to tell Sky that her mother wasn't a nice person, and had told him that he couldn't see them.

"I was, I had some work to catch up on," he explained. "But even though I was busy I still wanted to tell you goodnight before it got too late."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no matter how busy I get I'll always try to call you before bed time."

"Mommy says your job is really hard and you have to go away for long times."

"I do sometimes, but I can still call you, can't I?"

"Yeah! You could!"

"All right, I can't promise I can always call you, but I'll always try."

"That's okay Dad! Are you gonna tell me where you are when you go?"

"Sure, if you want to know, but how will you know where it is?"

Sky was grinning. "Maybe Mommy can get me a map so I can see where everything is, and I can find out how far you are!"

"That's a great idea Sky. Or maybe I could get one for you and give it to you the next time I see you?"

"That's a better idea!"

Reid smiled, glad that he was able to make her so happy, just offering to buy her something simple. He wanted to make up for missed time with her, but didn't want to go overboard and make Elle think he was trying to spoil her or buy her love. He liked that he was able to be a part of her life, and hoped that Elle would let him continue to be a part of it for a long time come.

"All right, Sky you need a bath tonight, so I think you need to get off the phone," Reid heard Elle say.

"Do I have to Mommy?" she asked.

"Baths are a lot of fun," Reid told her. "Especially if you get use lots of bubbles."

"Well I guess, but I don't get to play with my bath crayons here!"

"You can't really play with bath crayons in a hotel, they get kind of mad. But I could get you some for you to keep here if you like them."

"That'd be cool! Does that mean I'll be able to stay at your house overnight?"

"That's up to your mother, but I'd like to have a few things that you would like before you come so you know that you have a place here."

"All right cool! I'd like that. We'll have to keep asking her if I can stay at your house till she says yes. gotta go Mommy's counting."

"All right, I love you Sky."

Reid had never felt anything come to him more naturally to him. Although he had just met the little girl, he knew that he loved her. She was, after all his daughter, and he had loved her from the moment he realized who she was. Just like he would have if he had gotten to see her the day she had been born.

"I love you too Dad!" Sky squealed excitedly.

Sky then hung up the phone, and Reid stood there for a moment, a silly grin coming across his face. He put his phone in his pocket, then went into the kitchen to start making supper.

End Part 12

Notes: I had to write another Sky/Reid moment before the big reveal. Sorry to tease you. I hope you enjoyed it. I am so worried I'm going to muck up with Sky and she won't seem like a real kid.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

Title: The Genius Got Game Part: The Truth Comes Out  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: The part you have all been waiting for! Reid and Prentiss finally tell everyone the truth about what has been going on between them... yay!! Welcome to all the new readers, I am loving the feedback and interest in this fic!

* * *

Prentiss and Reid woke up the next morning, tangled up in each other's arms. Neither of them had ever liked to sleep naked before, but it seemed when they were together they didn't want the skin on skin connection to end until it had to. Reid got up slowly, not wanting to wake her. He covered her with the duvet gently. He then slipped into his bathrobe, he liked that they seemed to spend most of their time at his place. He went into the kitchen and started brewing coffee, and making them some breakfast. He was just finishing making the eggs when he felt her arms slipped around him.

He smiled, relaxing into the embrace. She was wearing his shirt from the night before. The cuffs covered most of her hands. She went to move her hand inside his robe, but he turned around, and kissed her softly.

"I am starting to think you look better in my clothes than I do," he mumbled against her lips.

"We can always return it to the floor," she suggested. "But if we keep skipping breakfast I'm going to pass out in the middle of the bullpen from malnutrition."

"Then I would get to resuscitate you, but it would be less fun in front of everyone."

"We shouldn't be late, besides I know how you can get if you haven't had your first cup of coffee."

Reid blushed a little thinking about that morning about a morning about a month before. He still couldn't believe that he had actually been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep after Prentiss had gotten home from a family event out of town.

"In my defense I hadn't actually slept in two days, and you stopped for a few minutes, and I was just glad to have you next to me in bed. It's was a reflex reaction."

She ruffled his scraggly hair playfully. "You did wake up right away, too. I guess it would be best to be on time considering what we are going to tell them today."

"That's the best way to wake up. It's not that I don't want to Emily."

"Oh, I know, Spencer, you're insatiable."

"So I've been told about many, many things." He kissed her softly.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I'm torn." He began to undo her top button.

"You went through all this trouble we may as well enjoy it."

Prentiss sat down and Reid brought their plates over to the table. He then brought over their coffee mugs. After they were done they grudgingly got dressed and started toward work. For the first time they took one car into work. They both sat in the parking lot after they arrived.

"Are you sure about this?" Reid ask her.

"Positive, I want everyone to know that I love you Spencer," she assured him.

He took her hand. "Me too, I love you Emily."

They got out of the car, and went through the building, holding hands. Reid was trying to keep himself calm as he walked through the building. He could hear a couple of people whispering behind them, but couldn't make out quite what they were saying. Prentiss held her head up high as they walked and Reid wanted to follow her lead, but all he could think of were all the times someone had made fun of him growing up. They walked into the bullpen, and Prentiss squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I knew it!" Morgan exclaimed when he saw the two of them walk in. "I didn't know you had it in you kid!"

Reid shrugged. "Just because a man isn't going around bragging about the women he's been with doesn't mean there are none."

JJ came out of her office with a pile of files in her arms. When she saw Reid and Prentiss, she smiled. She found a desk and put the files on it for the time being. Garcia had followed the pair down the hallway. She was surprised that neither of them had noticed her. But then she realised that they were more interested in each other.

"Emily! Why didn't you tell me?" JJ asked.

"I misunderstood something Spencer told me, I'm sorry," Prentiss replied.

"Aw! Our little genius is growing up!" Garcia exclaimed, hugging Reid tightly. "I'm so happy for you two little love birds. I thought my chocolate profiler was losing that beautiful mind of his when he told me he thought you two were shaking up. Apparently he's as smart as he is sexy."

"Yeah, um, he was right."

Rossi came in next, he looked around, not sure what was going on. "Why does Reid look like that cat that ate the canary?" he asked.

"Because his head is about to explode because he's shy and nervous," Prentiss replied.

"About what?"

"He thinks that I might kiss him right here in front of everyone."

"Reid you are the only person I know who gets nervous about a beautiful woman wanting to kiss him in front of all your mutual friends."

"I guess you're right," Reid stammered, pulling Prentiss closer to him.

They all wondered when Hotch was going to come out of the office. He had been on the phone since they had arrived. Everyone went to work, on their various files. Reid and Prentiss both kept glancing up a Hotch's office, waiting for him to come out and say something, anything. It was almost an hour before he finally left his office.

"I really wish you would have given me a heads up on your stunt this morning. I have been on the phone since you walked through the door making sure this team won't be broken up," he told them.

"Sorry," Reid stammered.

"We should have told you first," Prentiss agreed. "How much trouble are we in?"

"You're not really breaking any rules, but if your relationship begins to affect your work then there will be a change in the team."

"It hasn't affected our work yet."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Six months."

"All right, I still have some fall out to deal with, today is a paperwork day. Congratulations, by the way."

Hotch walked away from the two of them. Prentiss and Reid stared at each other for a moment. They were both glad that everything seemed to be dealt with so quickly. They had both expected to have a meeting with Strauss, instead Hotch seemed to have dealt with all of it. They were also relieved that they were no longer lying to the team about what was going on between them, and that they were all happy for them.

End Part 13

Notes: So they are out in the open... yay! No more hiding! But how will Garcia feel about being kept out of the loop? Yay for some happies, eh?


	15. Apologies

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 14: Apologies  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Garcia confronts Reid about his secret relationship.

* * *

Reid gently knocked on the door to Garcia's office. Although she had been able to hide her emotions earlier he knew that she was likely mad at him. He had told her that he would have told her if he was with someone, and he hadn't. He had hidden his relationship with Prentiss like she was just another member of the team instead of one of his best friends.

"Enter if you dare," she replied.

He went inside, and waited for her to say something. He was hoping that she would get mad at him. Reid knew that she wasn't the kind of person that got upset easily, but he knew he deserved the wrath of Penelope Garcia after what he had done to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you," Reid told her, simply, hoping she would say reply.

"It's no big deal, I'm not a great secret keeper like you are," Garcia told him.

Garcia didn't even look up from her computer screen. She kept typing away at what she was working on. Reid knew that this meant that she was really mad at him. He knew that she would have kept his secret, but he had promised Prentiss he wouldn't tell anyone about them until she was ready for everyone to know, and that included the section chief as well as her mother.

"Yes, you are," Reid reassured her. "When you want to be, and when it counts. You didn't tell anyone about what happened between Elle and me."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," she replied.

"I wanted to tell you about Emily."

"But you didn't that really hurts Spencer."

He nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that Emily wasn't ready to tell everyone, and I didn't want to lose her."

Garcia looked up from what she was doing, and spun her chair around to face him. She could see the pain in his face. Reid had become one of her best friends, and she trusted him with all of her secrets. She was hurt that he hadn't trusted her with this one. Until she heard what he had to say, and saw that look on his face, it told her that there was someone who might be more important to him now.

"You really love her don't you?" Garcia asked.

"So much it terrifies me," Reid replied.

He was glad that Garcia was talking to him again, and that he was no longer keeping his feelings a secret. He had needed to talk to her about what he was feeling for a long time, but couldn't risk losing Prentiss over it. Now that she was talking he knew that he needed to talk to her, and that was why he had gone into her office despite her being mad at him.

"I'm not very good at keeping hold of the people who I love," he admitted.

Garcia popped up from her chair and hugged him tightly. Reid hugged her back, glad that he finally had his friend to talk to about what he was feeling. It was nice to have everything in the open and be able to talk to her again. They embraced for a few minutes, then Garcia sat down, and nodded toward a clear spot on her desk, where he carefully sat down.

"Don't say that, Sweetpea," she whispered.

"It's the truth, Penelope," he sighed. "First my dad left, although at least I know why now. Then my only friend growing up moved away, and didn't keep in touch with me. I put my mother in a sanitarium, my own mother."

"That was what was best for her, and you still keep in contact with her."

"I still took her from her home, then I left the state, leaving her alone. I know that hurt her more than she will ever tell me. Elle and Gideon also left, so you can understand how I might think I'm going to lose Emily as well. It's amazing she let me back into her life after she found out about Sky."

"You didn't even know about Sky, she couldn't be mad at you about that. I know Emily she loves you too."

"That's never really been enough in my experience. I keep waiting for the pin to drop."

"Maybe this time is different," she assured him, taking his hand. "It's not going to this time, Spencer."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know the kinds of men that Emily dated before you, and she would not let a prize like you go for the slime balls her mother thinks are good for her."

"I have a hard time believing that I am really what's best for her."

"You, my adorable genius may know a lot of things, but you still have a lot to learn about matters of the heart."

Reid knew that was right, he knew a lot about many things, but he had never had much luck when it came to women. He was still surprised that Prentiss was still with him, and had finally let the team know that they had been dating. At first he thought that she just wanted to hide him.

"Hopefully I am doing that with Emily. I still don't think I understand why she wanted to keep this a secret, though."

"I think you might have found someone who can teach you all about your heart with Emily. Try asking her, but I have a feeling it had more to do with her mother and less to do with her being ashamed of you."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get inside my head."

"Apparently I've worked with a bunch of profilers for way too long and am starting to learn their crazy voodoo tricks."

Reid laughed. "They are not voodoo tricks, it's reading human behaviour, and most of them couldn't even read me well enough to that I have had a woman in my life before. I'm pretty sure that the rest of them think that this isn't going to last between us. But you know that I love her, and you knew that I thought that she might be ashamed of me."

"That's what best friends do, Spencer. I know that you have not had a lot of experience with this, but I want to help you learn as well. Just in a different way then Emily."

"I would hope so. I am certainly not the kind of person who could be with two women at once. Besides, Emily is-"

Garcia grinned, she could not believe it Spencer Reid was at a loss for words. As much as she liked to keep his secrets to herself she would have to tell her friend about this. She knew that Prentiss would be thrilled that she was the one subject that could leave him at a loss for words.

"Say no more, I know that that means," Garcia beamed. "Emily is one lucky lady."

"I still don't see what she could possibly see in me."

"Oh, Doctor Reid if only I could swap bodies with you for just a few minutes so you could see yourself how everyone who cares about you does."

"That's impossible, but I should get back to my own work, and let you do yours."

"All right, if you need to talk again, you know I'm here."

"I know, and thank you for that it helps a lot. You know I'm there for you too."

"That's what friends are for."

He left the office, he had just gotten himself comfortable at his desk when JJ came out of her office. He knew that it meant that they would end up on a case, and it would be another day where he wouldn't be able to see Sky.

End Part 14

Notes: I needed to clear the air between these two. Plus Garcia is soo much fun to write, I have another part near the end that she stars in. Would love to know if you're still digging this, there's some happy stuff for the next little bit, then some more drama.


	16. Accommodations

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 15: Accommodations  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: JJ has a surprise up her sleeve for the duo. Thank you for all the kind words guys, I thought there needed to be some more Prentiss/Reid fluff before the next round of drama.

* * *

The team had just gotten out of their black SUVs in the hotel parking lot. Everyone was exhausted after a long day where no one felt they were any closer to catching the unsub. They all went into the lobby, looking exhausted. JJ was talking to the employee behind the counter, and came back with room key cards. She started handing everyone their keys and telling them their room numbers, leaving Reid and Prentiss to last.

"And you two are going to be in room forty two," she said smiling, handing Prentiss the key cards.

"JJ," Hotch warned. "You can't go arranging for agents to share rooms."

"Strauss is always onto me about our accommodations budget, but every time I have tried to buddy us up, it affects our work on the field. I figure that if two of the members of the team can share a bed, then they can certainly share a hotel room without too much trouble."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hope you don't explain it to Section Chief Strauss like that."

"Her prim and proper head would explode," Rossi laughed. "Which may solve a problem or two."

"I just hope that I don't have to share the wall closest to their bed," Morgan laughed. "Cause our resident genius definitely got more game then he lets on, and I do not want to know the details!"

"If you want to know I can tell you all the juicy details," Prentiss deadpanned.

"Emily!" Reid exclaimed, his whole face going a deep shade of red.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I was just going to say-"

Reid did not want anyone to know the details of his sex life. It was something personal, and he was not ready to share it with anyone. He knew a lot of guys felt the need to brag, but he was not one of them. He didn't think he was anything that special, although he was curious about what Prentiss might say, she was much more liberal about her sexuality then he was. All he could think to do to silence her was to cover her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around him gently.

Prentiss could tell that he was nervous about this. His hand moved to the side of her face. She was surprised that he was still breathing, and that his hand was steady. She only pulled away because Morgan let out a cat call. She could feel Reid's face getting red again, and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Let's continue this in our room, shall we?" Prentiss asked, grinning.

Reid couldn't respond, but he didn't have a look of sheer terror on his face, so she assumed that was a good thing. She took his hand and walked toward their room. Ignoring the questions and sniggers from their co-workers as they walked. As soon as the door to the room was closed, she pressed her lips against his. He pulled away a moment later.

"What were you going to tell them back there?" he asked.

"Just that there is nothing to worry about sharing a wall with us," she told him. "But just because you don't hear what's going on doesn't mean we are not having a lot of fun."

Reid blushed again. "Oh."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Spencer. It's just sex, and you happen to be very good at it."

"I think you're the only person who really needs to know about my aptitude in this area, Emily."

"There isn't a part of you that wants to brag?"

"No, actually, I have never really understood why people feel the need to share the details of their private life."

"Because you want your friends to know that you are happy, that you are with a good person."

"They don't need to know what we do in bed to know that. Besides wouldn't it be somewhat disrespectful to you for me to boast about what you do to me, or what I can do to you."

"I've never thought about it that way, Spencer. You do know that if I end up going out with Garcia and JJ they are going ask about you, and I'm going to tell them the truth."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand what purpose telling anyone can serve. But I can't stop you from going with your friends, and having a good time, and sharing secrets about your men, can I?"

"No you can't, just know that you are going to come off very well, and I am telling them because I love you, and that's what women talk about."

"I don't understand, but at least I'll know why they are giving me funny looks the following Monday."

Prentiss laughed. "All right, I'm getting in the shower, care to join me?"

"As much as that sounds like fun, I'm going to call Sky. After that I can devote my full attention to giving you something to tell your friends about."

Prentiss laughed again, then disappeared into the hotel bathroom. Reid pulled his phone from his messenger bag, and dialed Elle's number. He waited for a few rings. He was always worried that he might not get an answer. On the third ring a voice finally came through the phone, but it wasn't the one he had expected.

"Hi Dad!" Sky exclaimed. "Mommy said it was gonna be you!"

"Isn't this a nice surprise," Reid told his daughter, grinning.

"You called me! Mommy said you were on a case really far away."

"I'm not that far from you, and I told you that I would try to call you before bed time."

"I know, but I don't think Mommy believes it when you tell me stuff, and then it happens, and I'm right. Where are you?"

"I'm in Pittsburgh right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just about read a book."

Sky sighed. "No! At work what are you doing?"

"We are trying to catch a bad guy who is hurting people, that's what my job is. You're too young to know more about it."

"Well that's just no fun! Everyone says that I'm too little to know stuff, but I know a lot of stuff that the other kids don't!"

"I used to think that too, and how I wanted to know everything, but you know what?"

"What?"

"It's a lot more fun to just be a kid sometimes then to know everything."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Sky, kids get to do stuff that adults can't. I want you to always remember that."

"I will Dad, I promise. Mom got my book picked out."

"All right, you go read your book with your mom, and I'll call you tomorrow night. I love you."

"Cool! I love you too!"

The phone went dead, and Reid picked up the book that Prentiss was reading. He began to flip through the pages, and go enthralled in what he was reading that he didn't hear the water turn off, and the door to the bathroom open.

End part 15

Notes: Well at least he got to talk to her. I hope you liked JJ's little surprise for them. This part is continued in the next part.


	17. Someone to Talk to

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 16: Someone to Talk To  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss and Reid talk about what is bothering Reid. Posting early today cause I have to work late tonight, and I want some reviews to make me happy cause my last three sundays have been Epic

* * *

Prentiss left the bathroom wearing a hotel bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel. She smiled when she saw Reid laying in their bed reading the book she had brought with her. He had his glasses on and seemed very interested in what he was reading. She took of the robe, hoping to get his attention. But he just continued to read.

"I'm going to have to thank JJ for this later," Prentiss said, crawling into the bed next Reid.

"Yeah," Reid agreed, not looking away from his book.

"Spencer Reid, has anyone ever told you that you don't pay attention to your book when there is a naked woman in your bed?"

"Sorry Emily," he said, putting the book down.

"What's going on in that amazing mind of yours?"

Prentiss knew there was something wrong, she pulled the blankets around her to cocoon her until he was done speaking. He had seemed distant most of the weekend. She knew that he was distracted since he had found out about Sky, but there was something more to it. There was something that he was not telling her. Every time she had asked about Sky he would say it was going all right, then he would change the subject as quickly as possible. She hoped that he would not dodge the subject much longer, she liked to know what was going on with him.

"I'm thinking about Sky," he explained. "And how Elle doesn't seem to trust me with her."

"What do you mean?"

Prentiss might not know Elle, but a part of her wanted to claw her eyes out for having hurt Reid. She came back into his life without warning, and told him that he was a father. Then she thought it was all right to not trust him with the child. That was just cruel as far as Prentiss was concerned. When she had asked JJ and Garcia about what Elle had been like before she left the BAU they had had nothing but great things to say about the woman, but she wasn't acting like the great agent that her friends had described. Prentiss knew it could just be the green eyed monster rearing it's head, but she decided that Elle was not the same person who had left the FBI four years earlier. If she was she wouldn't be hurting Reid like this.

"She never let me spend any real time alone with her. It was either the three of us, or the two of them, or Elle and I while Sky played. But I never got to spend any amount of time getting to know her. I want to know her, she's my daughter too," he explained. "Even when I call her just when I start getting to know her Elle says she's got to go because Elle has something else for her to do rather than to talk to me."

"That's not fair Spencer," she agreed. "You'll make a great father if she would just let you. I've seen you with Henry."

"Elle will never see that. She just sees Sky as hers, not ours. I don't understand why she let me meet her if she had no intention of letting her into my life. I told her that I never wanted to be like my father."

"I know Spencer," she assured him, soothing his hair, knowing that it helped him to calm down.

Prentiss and Reid had talked about a lot of things in their time together, and a lot of it had to do with their childhood. They had spoken about having their fathers not being in their lives, and how they would never want to deprive their own child of that. They had even talked about having children of their own, but Prentiss was worried about the risks that were involved at her age, and with her past.

Prentiss also knew that if she did end up pregnant Reid would be there to support her through the whole thing, and that had put her at ease enough to go off of birth control for the first time in her adult life. She knew that their chances of conceiving were slim but she wanted the best chance she could get before she had no options left

"She's already made me miss so much of her life." Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. "I didn't get to see her come into the world. I didn't get to see her open her eyes. I didn't get to watch her learn how to walk and talk, and everything else I never wanted to miss when I had a child of my own. Now she might have just given me a glimpse, then force me to miss everything else. I could be a good father."

"You'll be a great father," she assured him.

"Then why won't she let me be one to the daughter I already have?"

"I can't answer that, I wish I could. I know that if we ever had a child I would want you to be in every part of his or her life."

"That helps, a lot. But you told me you weren't sure you wanted to risk it."

"I wasn't sure until the last time we spoke about what we'd do if I ended up pregnant, and I realised that it wouldn't be so bad if I did."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, then I saw the look on your face when you saw Sky for the first time. I wanted to see that look on your face when you got to hold our baby for the first time. I even decided to stop taking my birth control."

Reid couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been sure that Prentiss had decided that she didn't want to try for kids of their own. After their last conversation about kids he thought they had agreed that they would try to adopt if they were to get married, rather then try to have kids of their own. It took him a moment to process what she had just told him. He ran his hand through her still wet hair.

"Are you saying that the next time we are together, we could make a baby?" he asked.

"I don't think it'll be that easy for me, but yes," she replied. "Unless you feel the need to protect us from that."

"So this is all on me now?"

"Yes, and I'm okay with whatever you chose. I'd be all right if you wanted to use protection a little longer, finding out about Sky changes a lot of things."

"Knowing about Sky doesn't really change what I want for us, Emily."

She felt her heart flutter when he told her that. When she had seen Elle come back, with his child she thought for a while that everything had changed between the two of them. She had needed to hear from Reid's lips that everything was still the same. She knew she had made the right choice in choosing to go off of birth control. She kissed him softly, touching his bare chest where his heart was. Her hand rested there, she loved feeling his heart beating against her hand.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied. "I still can't believe that JJ actually managed to get us a room together."

"Have I told you that I haven't had any nightmares on the nights where you've been next to me?"

"No, you haven't, I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Just let me thank you."

Prentiss laughed. "Who am I to argue with that?"

He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him. "Good, are you ready to try to make a baby?"

She nodded, and pulled him onto the bed with her. She kissed him softly, running her hand along his face. She wanted him to know that she was happy. She was thrilled that she was not going to lose him any time soon. Reid had chosen her, and wanted to start a family with her if that was in the cards.

End Part 16

Notes: This part was originally written as part five or six before I started to add more bulk to it. I hope you enjoyed it. Even managed to work in a baby genius talk hehe. Again wold love some happies when I get home from what is going to be a grrr shift.


	18. PostCase Relief

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 17: Post-Case Relief  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: After a very stressful case Reid needs to see Sky. Wow I am getting some crazy impassioned reviews on this, I'm glad people are still enjoying it. Thank you for the nice stuff yesterday I did need it after work. Two more parts before I explain Elle's behaviour. If you have a better title for this let me know, I didn't want to put off posting it any longer for something so silly.

* * *

The whole team was glad to be home from the last case. Everyone was feeling like they had failed when they hadn't been able to find the third four year old to go missing in as many weeks. The knew that they had kept a lot of other kids safe, but they had been so close to saving the other one. It seemed to have hit Reid the hardest he hardly said anything the whole way home.

Prentiss was worried about him, it was not often that he would shut down after a case. She knew this one probably took the wind out of his sails because the girls were so close in age to Sky. She wanted to help him but first she would have to get him to open up, and she wasn't sure she would be able to.

"Spencer are you coming home?" Prentiss asked.

She thought it was strange that he didn't seem to notice that she had started calling his townhouse home. It did feel like home to her. She felt comfortable there. Her own condo was nice, but it wasn't really her taste. There was something about all the books everywhere that made her happy. She also liked his kitchen, it was twice the size of her own, and cooking helped them both to relax after hard cases. There was enough room for them to both work on something and not get in each other's way.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I just need to make a stop first. Make yourself comfortable and I shouldn't be more then twenty minutes behind you."

"Okay, if I don't hear from you in an hour I might not be there when you get back."

He kissed her softly. "I won't be an hour. I love you."

She smiled and gently ran her hand along his face. "All right, I love you too."

Reid got into a cab, and went to the hotel where Elle was staying. He knew that it was getting late, but he had to go. He went inside, and went up to her floor, and knocked on the door softly. A few minutes later Elle opened the door, looking confused.

"Reid what are you doing here?" she asked.

"This last case was something else," he explained.

Elle was surprised to hear him telling her that the case had been hard. It had been a long time since she had heard anything about what was going on at the BAU. There was a lot of pain in his voice. She didn't understand why he was now knocking on her hotel room door after a hard case. She began to wonder if maybe things could be repaired between the two of them.

"Want to talk about it?" Elle asked.

"Uh, no," Reid replied. "I'm good. I just needed to see for myself that Sky was real, and that she's safe."

"She's sleeping."

"I can see that, that's all I needed, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Reid's features seemed to relax completely when he looked at his sleeping daughter. All the horrors from the past few days seemed to erase, and all he could see when he closed his eyes was Sky's sleeping face. A small smile crossed his lips when he realised that the little girl was even snoring softly. He let himself get lost in the moment, just staring at her.

"You know you could stay, right?" Elle offered.

"I have somewhere else I need to be right now. I just wanted to see her."

She nodded. "There was a time where we had something."

Reid had been trying not to think about the time they had spent together, as far as he could see the only good thing that had come from their being together was Sky. As much as he knew that they had shared something special at one point, he knew he would never be able to accept the fact she had walked out of his life without a word. Then returned to turn his whole world upside down when she returned four years later

"Yes, there was, once, but that time has long since passed," he said, his voice heavy. "I've moved on with Emily."

"I asked Garcia about that she said that you two were just friends," she told him.

"Things change, at the time that's what she thought, but now she knows the truth."

"Is she the same Emily who replaced me?"

Reid didn't like to think about it like that. The way she had asked it was so harsh. He knew that she meant more then just at work. Prentiss had not replaced Elle in his heart, she had been able to give him something had never found before. He had thought for a long time that he never would find what he had with Prentiss. It hadn't been like that with Elle. The two of them hid the truth because Elle hadn't wanted anyone to know that she was with her younger co-worker. She hadn't even allowed him into her heart after she had been shot. He knew that if something happened with Prentiss he would be able to support her and help her heal, like he had wanted to do with Elle.

Reid had thought about it for a long before that telling Elle that he loved her would help her see how serious he was about what they shared. Instead she hadn't responded. He knew that if she had felt the same way she wouldn't have done what she did. Reid just wanted to go home, and hold Prentiss. He wanted to tell her what had happened because she was so supportive through everything. All he had come for was to see his daughter, not to drag up old feelings.

"She's the Emily that I work with if that's what you mean," Reid retorted, his tone slightly harsh.

"You'd think that by now you would have learned that office relationships don't work out," Elle sighed.

Reid knew that he hadn't had a lot of relationships in the past, which hadn't worked out well. But with the exception of Elle he was friends with most of the women he had dated in the past. JJ had become one of his best friends after their date, even if it had ended badly they had no problems working together. He knew that what he had with Prentiss was different, but wasn't going to justify his feelings to Elle.

"Every relationship is different, and this one is working out just fine. Not that it is any of your business," he grumbled.

"It matters because that woman might end up in my daughter's life," she told him.

"As it stands now you're not even sure you are staying, therefore that is irrelevant. I'll call Sky tomorrow at bed time."

Elle nodded, watching him leave. So far he had kept his promises to Sky, and had managed to call her every day since they had arrived. Even still she knew how the BAU could take over a person's life, and she didn't want her daughter to end up being hurt. She knew that Reid would never give up his job, and that worried her. She knew she needed to talk to Reid about what she was feeling, but wasn't ready.

Elle went to the mini bar, and took out of the drinks. She poured it into a glass, topped it up with some ginger ale and took a sip. She sat down at the desk of the hotel room, trying to figure out what she was going to do next. She knew that her company had offered to let her transfer, she just needed to know that being in the Virginia area was what was best for the two of them.

End Part 17

Notes: I know that one was kind of grr, I just wanted to show the Reid is bonding with Sky, plus this set up for the part after next where Elle finally tells Reid why she is so pissed off at him. But first I need some Reid/Prentiss goodies lol


	19. Cookies

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 18: Cookies  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Reid goes home to find Prentiss has a surprise for him. I'm thinking I might have to write a part where Prentiss and Elle talk, no cliffs, no Dallas style cat fights, might not be for a while yet but I think it might need to written. I'm glad you still seem to be enjoying this.

* * *

Reid was glad to be home. When he got inside he was surprised to be greeted by the smell of something baking. He could see light flickering from the dining room. He followed the light, smiling when he saw Prentiss sitting at the dinning room table wearing a pair of green silk pyjamas. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"What's all this for?" he asked.

"To help us forget what happened," she replied. "It's just some chocolate chip cookies and I was thinking hot chocolate instead of coffee."

"All right, I can't believe you made cookies."

"My dad used to make fresh cookies when something was bothering me growing up. I've always thought that warm cookies are much better comfort food then ice cream."

"You're right it is, you've never told me anything about your father before. That's a really nice memory, we should do that when we have kids."

"I don't have that many memories of my father. I was seven when he died. I'd like to continue that tradition with our children. He told me he used to do the same with his mother."

"Then we'll make sure do this when we have our own kids one day."

"The cookies should be ready, I'll be right back."

Prentiss disappeared into the kitchen. She mixed the hot chocolate together while the cookies cooled a little bit, and brought the mugs out for them. She then went back for the cookies. She placed the plate in the middle of the table. Reid took one, and began to munch on it.

"These are really good," Reid told her. "It's been a long time since someone has made me home made cookies."

She took his hand. "I'm glad you like them."

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"Where did you go?"

"I wanted to see Sky. The whole way home I kept thinking those kids could have been her. There was something inside me that kept telling me I needed to see her."

"Did she let you?" Prentiss asked.

"She didn't really let me in, but I was able to see her, which made me feel better. I didn't really want to go inside after I got there. She was trying to act like nothing happened, like she didn't walk out of my life for four years."

"Did you tell her that you've moved on?"

"Of course I did! She tried to tell me that Garcia told her that we weren't together, and I told her that she was wrong. I think she was trying to make me feel bad for moving on."

"I'm not usually the jealous type but I want to claw that woman's eyes out."

Reid kissed her hand. "You're the woman I want to be with. I just want to be a part of my daughter's life."

"I understand that. I just wish she would let you into Sky's life."

"I know you do, that helps me feel better, like I really deserve her."

"You deserve her, you should be a part of Sky's life. You have never done anything to hurt either of them."

"I wish Elle would see that already. I sometimes think she was expecting me to be in the same place I was when she left. I don't think she ever thought that I would grow up, and move on."

"She'll see that eventually," Prentiss assured him.

"I'm just worried that when she does she'll disappear again."

"If that happens you get Garcia to track her down."

"I want her to understand that I want to be a good father to Sky. I don't want to be a deadbeat like my father. I want to be involved. I want to be able to watch her grow up. I want to teach her things, and tuck her in at night. I've already bought a few things for her to keep her. I got her bath crayons because she asked for them. Then I got her a hair brush, and hair ties. I got her a toothbrush, and special kids toothpaste. I even found bubble bath that makes the bubbles pink. I didn't want to buy bed sheets and clothes for her because I'd like her to be able to pick them out, and maybe a few toys too."

Prentiss smiled as he spoke. Reid's speech was getting quicker as he told her about the things he had found. She loved the way his voice got when he was excited about something. He sounded like a kid in a candy store. She wondered what he would end up buying if Sky ever got to spend the night. She knew that he would end up going overboard, just to make Sky happy. She also knew that he would also be able to make rules and keep them.

"You've thought of everything," Prentiss laughed.

"I don't want Elle to think I'm unprepared. I want her to know that I know how to take care of Sky. I'm ready, and I'm prepared whenever she's ready to trust me. I've even read a few books about parenting."

"I've seen you with Henry you can figure kids out."

"Elle doesn't believe that I can. I just want to be ready if the chance ever arises."

"I find it funny to think of how you'll be when we have a baby."

Prentiss was picturing Reid being like a retro sitcom father; doting on his wife, and making her feel like she was a china doll, as if women hadn't been having children for millennia. She liked the idea of him taking care of her if she were pregnant because she knew she'd be high risk, and would need the extra care. She had never thought she would accept being doted on before she had met him. Prentiss silently wished that she would be able to see that.

Reid grinned. "I don't think I'll be that bad. I'll just try to learn about everything you're going through, and what to expect. It will be very different to have a child that is in my life every day, and I'll want to prepared for the changes."

"I'm glad you'll be well prepared. I think the biggest change will be that you won't be able to have your way with me any time you like."

He laughed. "Then I should get in as much as I can before we have a baby, is that what you're saying?"

"Maybe."

"I don't know about yours, but my hot chocolate is getting too cool to drink."

He stood up and kissed her softly. Prentiss wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled into the kiss, she liked that he tasted like hot chocolate instead of like coffee. His mouth was still warm from the drink, as she melted into his embrace. Her hands found their way into his hair, while his slipped down her body. He then pulled away.

"Come to bed with me Emily," he whispered, holding out his hand.

"After you do that you could lead me off a cliff."

"I'll have to remember that if I'm ever mad at you."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

They kissed again, then made their way, slowly to his bedroom. Prentiss noticed that there were more and more of her things piled up on her side of the bed. She had her brush, book and even her journal there now. It was starting to feel like home. By the time they got there their clothes were gone. Reid pulled Prentiss toward him as he laid down.

End Part 18

Notes: All right so that was my fluff part before I get back to the drama. The next part will hopefully explain some stuff, and then there will be a few happy parts before my next bit of drama!


	20. Elle's Anger

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 19: Elle's Anger  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Elle gets drunk and calls Reid, revealing why she has been so mad for so long. I hope that this clears up a few things. I didn't think it would take me so long to get here. I hope it all makes sense. Would love to hear what you think about her reason.

* * *

Reid woke up to his phone ringing. He sighed when he looked at the clock it was past two in the morning. He got up quickly, and answered the phone before it could wake the woman sleeping next to him. He went into the living room.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Hi, Reeiid," slurred Elle.

"Elle? Is something wrong with Sky?"

"Nope, she'ss spill steeping, still sleeping," she giggled.

"Are you drunk?"

"Mm, wow he can even profile people over the phone. His magic tricks just never cease."

Reid knew that he should probably tell her that it was late, and he didn't want to talk to her. Despite what had happened between them there was a reason she had decided to call him while she was drunk, instead of Garcia. He didn't really want to talk about what happened while she was drinking, but if that's the only way he could find out the truth, then he would have to accept it.

"It's not a magic trick," he sighed. "You are slurring your words and calling me in the middle of the night, it's fairly safe to assume you have been drinking. Why are you calling me?"

"I dunno," she replied. "Cause I wanted to talk, and you said before when you were here that you wanted to talk."

"I don't want to talk about what we need to talk about while you've been drinking."

"Might be the best chance to get what you want. It's worked for you before."

Reid wasn't sure what she had meant by that comment but didn't like the way it had sounded. She sounded like she was accusing him of something untoward. He had only gone to her room that night to talk, not to try to rekindle whatever might have been before she had been shot. He knew it hadn't been the best choice to end up with her that night, but he didn't think it was the worst thing he had ever done. Elle had made it very clear that was not looking for anything serious between the two them at the time.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Reid demanded.

"That night, in Ohio, after I was shot, you know for a brilliant man you can be awfully stupid when it comes to sex," she growled. "Are you aware of that?"

"It may have been mentioned before, in different terms. What are you talking about? I came to your room that night so we could talk."

"I can't believe that after all this time you are still saying you came to talk like nothing happened!" she growled.

"It's the truth. I was worried about you. We had barely talked since you came back. There was something about you that was off, and I wanted to help. I thought that was what you did when you cared about a person. I know that something happened that night, but I'm still not entirely sure what it was."

"You had a strange way of showing me you loved me."

"Elle you need to explain to me what you are talking about! I thought telling you how I felt would help you to understand I was ready to support you back then."

"Telling me that you loved me was supposed to make up for what you did to me!" she hissed.

"What did I do to you?"

"You're the one with eidetic memory. You tell me."

Reid had been trying to block out that night for a long time, but couldn't. It had all come back to him as soon as he had seen her, like it had happened the night before. He remembered how he had gone to her room, and had a few drinks with her. He had been happy they were talking again, so he had taken a chance kissing her, and that seemed to have opened the flood gates for them both, and they ended up in the hotel bed.

"We were talking, and we had a few drinks. I told you that I loved you, then I kissed you," he explained. "You didn't say anything, but you started to unbutton my shirt. Don't make me going into all of the details about that."

"Well we both know what happened resulted in Sky," she sighed.

"Exactly, then after you told me I had to get back to my own room, and the next day you shot a man."

"You missed a part, the part where I didn't want to!"

"Excuse me!?" he demanded.

Reid knew he would have remembered if she had told him to stop. He had had a few drinks that night but nothing that could severely impair his judgment and make him disrespect her like that. He knew he would have stopped if she had told him to stop. He couldn't believe that she was accusing him of taking advantage of her like that.

"You heard me Reid. I didn't want to that that night, but you got me drunk and you made me do something I wasn't ready for!"

"The way I see it you're the one who started to strip me. You never once told me no! You weren't the only person who was drunk that night."

"I shouldn't have had to! If you loved me you would have know I was uncomfortable with it! Dammit Reid just admit it!"

Reid was not going to admit to something he hadn't done. If she had told him that she wasn't ready he would have backed off. He would have kissed her goodnight and left the room. But she never once told him that she wasn't ready. He knew that the scar bothered her, of course, how could it not? So he had tried to reassure her that he was all right with it, that it was just another part of her.

"Admit what?" he sighed. "I didn't do anything, although that night was, different, but I never knew why."

"Because I didn't want you to see my scars!" she spat. "You're the one who took my shirt off! You're the one who has and breast obsession! I wasn't ready for you to see that! You even tried to kiss it!"

Reid couldn't believe she was so mad about that, he never intended to hurt her, but he couldn't go back in time and change anything, as much as he wanted to. Of course if he did then they wouldn't have Sky. He was starting to believe that everything happened for a reason. He could tell that she was holding back tears, and he didn't want to hurt her again.

"Of course I did because I wanted you to know that the scars didn't bother me," he explained, sincerely. "It was just another part of you, and at the time I loved you, everything about you."

"Don't give me that crap Reid!" she growled.

"I didn't know that it bothered you so much. I was just happy that you were alive. I never meant to hurt you Elle, but you chose to run away. You could have told that those scars bothered you. You should have told me about Sky the second you found about her."

"How could I after what you did!?"

"I didn't do anything Elle. If you had asked me to stop I would have, you know that. You can blame me for something I didn't do for the rest of your life, or you can accept that we both made mistakes and move forward, even if it's only for Sky."

Reid wiped a few tears from his cheeks. He felt horrible for having hurt her like that, even if it was four years later. He knew that he had hurt her in a way that she would never really forgive him for. He didn't blame her, he only wished she had told him what she had been feeling back. He wouldn't have continued, and they would have been able to move past it.

"I don't know how," she admitted.

"You've always been strong, Elle. Figure it out, and when you do, do the right thing. If not for me, then for Sky, she deserves to know her father for who he really is."

"I'll think about it."

"Call me when you're sober."

"Hey, Reid did you really love me?"

"I was never taught to say that when I didn't mean it. But I'm with Emily now, and she makes me very happy."

"All right."

"It's late and I need to work tomorrow."

The phone went dead. Reid sighed then went back into his room. He looked at Prentiss who was still asleep on her side of the bed. He kissed her forehead softly, and pulled her to him. He then felt her hand move down his body. He laughed, although he was exhausted her was unable to tell this woman no. Reid kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him.

End Part 19

Notes: Well, does it all make sense now? Can you forgive Elle, kind of since she was angry? Please tell me what you think! I'm starting to think I might need to add a part where he talks to Prentiss about what just happened... hmmm...


	21. Honesty is the Best Policy

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 20: Honesty is the Best Policy  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss ad Reid talk about what just happened. This was kind of an after thought. I just steamed right ahead but it needed to be written. Please tell me what you think and if you catch any mistakes. Thx. It's kind of short sorry.

* * *

Prentiss was laying on Reid's chest, her hair was a mess, both of them full of sweat. Reid's hand absent mindedly rubbing her back, as they waited for their breath to return to normal. Prentiss gently ran her hand up his chest, stopping at his chin.

"Spencer you're a million miles away right now," she whispered. "What did I miss?"

"Elle called, that's where I was before," he explained. "She told me some stuff, I guess I needed to hear it."

"Talk to me, Spencer, please."

"I know why she's been so mad at me. I don't blame her."

Prentiss sat up in the bed, pulling the duvet around her. She gently rubbed his shoulder to reassure him that she wanted to hear what he had to say. She hated to see how much pain was in his eyes. Reid looked like he might cry, she knew that whatever had happened was bad. She hoped she hadn't made it worse when he came back to bed.

"What did she tell you?" she asked.

"She told me that I didn't listen to her that last night we were together. She told me she wasn't ready for us to be together," he explained. "I should have known that something was wrong, I should have asked why she didn't let me in sooner. I should never have gone to her room."

"She should have told you that night that she wasn't ready, not four years later in the middle of the night. You're a profiler not a physic Spencer. I know you had she told you no, you would have stopped."

Prentiss pulled him to her, laying her head on his bare shoulder. Reid relaxed a little into the embrace, trying to hold back his emotions. He was glad that he had her to talk to about everything that was going on. He also knew that would have to talk to Elle eventually.

"I still should have known that something was wrong," Reid sighed. "No wonder she's been so mad."

"That doesn't excuse her behaviour. I know that you never meant to hurt her, because it's not in your nature to hurt anyone. Stop agonising over it."

"I can't."

Prentiss knew that Reid was going to be feel guilty about what had happened. It was just the way he was when something went wrong. She gently began to rub his back. Reid relaxed a little more, glad that he had her support. Reid began to relax a little as her hands worked out a knot in his back.

"You both made mistakes that night, and you can't change the past, you know that," Prentiss told him.

There were tears in the corners of his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I feel terrible for that."

"She'll eventually see that. Despite all the mistakes that may have been made that night, she can't take it out on you and on Sky forever."

"You're right, I can't change anything, but I do want to be there for Sky."

"Then make her see that."

"I'll have to," he sighed happily as her hands worked on a knot in his back. "Here I thought I was the one who was magic."

"You are. What made her call you in the middle of the night?"

"She was drunk. I guess sometimes the truth really does come out when you are drinking."

"You're right, at least you know what the problem is now."

"Yes, but I still don't know how to fix it."

"I think having it out in the open will help more than it will hurt things. Now it's almost three in the morning we really should try to get some sleep."

"You're right, we should. You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked.

"Because of what happened, because of what I did."

"You were drinking too, Spencer. I know that you would never hurt me intentionally. You haven't yet. So I know you didn't hurt her intentionally."

"Why can't I seem to forgive myself?"

"Because your heart is too big, and she made you feel like you did something wrong, when you didn't. I know you didn't do anything wrong. She should have told you what she was feeling, and if she had done that you would have respected that."

"Of course if she had done that I never would have found you."

"I didn't realise you believed in karma or anything like that."

"I didn't until I found you."

He gently kissed her before the two of them laid down together again. He pulled her into his arms, and gently ran his hands through her hair until he was relaxed enough to fall asleep again. Reid didn't know what he would do without her through everything. Prentiss laid awake a few more minutes glad to be able to help him through everything.

End Part 20

Notes: I can't believe I almost didn't write this! The next little bit starts to be a little more Sky-centric but we'll get back to the Prentiss/Reid goodies no worries. Tell me what you think I'm sorry if it's not as polished as I strive for.


	22. Hangover Haze

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 21: Hangover Haze  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Elle wakes up and wonders if she really did talk to Reid the night before. Thank you to everyone for all the support, welcome to the newbies the reviews mean so much to me. We're about half way there now folks... wow so much longer than I thought it would be.

* * *

Elle woke up the next morning, she felt like there was a drummer inside of her head, and she was craving greasy hash browns. She had lost track of how much she had had to drink. She got up slowly and started to brew some of the complimentary hotel coffee. Sky was sitting on the floor playing a game with her dolls. Elle smiled at her daughter who always had intricate stories and lives for her dolls. She had such a great imagination.

"Mommy I thought you said that hotel coffee is gross," Sky told her, looking up.

"I need some coffee before we go for breakfast," Elle explained.

"You said the last time you had some to remind you not drink yucky hotel coffee anymore. I heard you."

Elle laughed, she remembered on their last vacation over a year ago she had mumbled something every morning about never drinking hotel coffee again. It always brought her back to her days in the BAU, which were not always pleasant memories. She had discovered she preferred coffee when it was there to enjoy rather than as just a jolt even if it tasted like dirt.

"You remember too much Sky," Elle laughed. "I'll take my chances with this stuff, and then we'll go get some breakfast. Where would you like to go?"

"I dunno," she replied, putting her finger against her chin, and thinking. "Somewhere that has French toast, we haven't had that since we came here, and I miss it. Though I like it better when you make it for me."

"I know it does sweetheart, we'll be home soon."

"Does that mean I won't be able to see my dad anymore?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

"Does that mean we are gonna get a new house here?"

"I haven't decided just yet, but I think we are going to move from New York."

"Cool! Do you think that Dad would want to come for breakfast with us?"

"He has to work this morning."

"How do you know?"

Elle wasn't sure if the conversation she had had the night before was a dream. But even if it had been it was a weekday and Reid would be working. She hoped that she had dreamed the conversation that she remembered having with Reid that night before. She had told him a lot of things she hadn't meant for him to hear, and she wasn't sure she would be able to convince him that she hadn't meant it and she was drunk.

"It's Wednesday, sweetheart, people with jobs like your dad's work on Wednesdays," Elle explained.

"Oh, okay, I miss him."

"I know you do sweetheart, but he's very busy, I told you that."

"I know but it's just no fun."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Can you pass me my phone?"

Sky handed Elle her cell phone. She looked at the last number that was dialed out, and it was Reid's. She knew that the whole conversation hadn't been a dream. She knew she needed to talk to him, but wasn't sure how. She was glad to have the excuse that Sky wanted to have breakfast with him, and then she would have to find a way to talk to him while Sky was distracted.

"You know what, how about I call your father, just in case," Elle suggested.

"Really!?" Sky squealed excitedly.

"Yes, really, let's call him." Elle dialed the number and waited for answer. "Hi."

"Morning Elle, how are you feeling?" asked Reid.

"All right, Sky was wondering if you wanted to meet us for breakfast."

"Sure, I can do that before I go to work. Where are going to go?"

"How about we come closer to your office just in case things go a little long, you don't want to be late."

"All right, I know this really nice place, I've gone with Emily a couple times. They have really homey stuff, I've never really had breakfast there."

"Homey sounds good, Sky wants French toast."

Reid laughed. "She doesn't even know me and she already likes my favourite breakfast."

Elle laughed, as remembered that Reid did enjoy having French toast the few times they had had breakfast together. She smiled at those memories there were times where she still wanted to go back to those days. Although she was fairly sure that Reid had moved on she still missed him. Elle knew that she had been harsh on Reid the night before. She decided she had to stop drinking once and for all, nothing but bad things happened since Sky had been conceived.

"Reid, I want to tell you I'm sorry about some of the things I told you last night," she told him.

"Some people say that alcohol is a truth serum, in this case maybe those things needed to be said. You know that had I known what you were feeling I would have acted differently."

"I know, and that's part of what's hurt I guess."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry I didn't realize back then."

"Thank you."

"Now let's just move past this for Sky."

"I'd like that a lot. So we'll see you in about twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'll see you both later."

"Great."

Elle hung up the phone, and felt better about everything than she had since she had arrived. She finally felt like she had really made the right choice, even if it had been hard for her. She knew that she had to put Sky first, and she couldn't continue to deny her a father.

"All right, go get dressed kiddo, we're going to go for breakfast with your dad."

"Wow you mean he doesn't have to work today?"

"He does have to work, but he has a bit of time before he starts. So hurry, the sooner we get there the more time you get to spend with him."

Sky's eyes lit up and she practically sprinted toward the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing a blue sweater and jeans. She was already pulling on her shoes and coat before Elle was even in the bathroom to get changed herself. Elle was glad that her daughter was so excited about seeing Reid, she just hoped that his job didn't get in the way of what they were building together. She was still nervous about Reid being a part of Sky's life, but she knew that she had to let go of the past. It had been a mistake, and Reid was going to make it up to Sky.

End Part 20

Notes: All right seriously how did this fic get so long? Wow. All right I'm working toward Reid and Elle getting along for Sky. But there's another wee little bit of drama to go, but first some happy stuff. Reid getting to really know Sky! Yay!!


	23. Breakfast with Elle

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 22: Breakfast with Elle  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky, Elle and Reid share another breakfast together, but this time the grown ups need to do the talking. Thank you for the reviews. Reid only mentioned Prentiss in passing I am confused. He's not going to prentend like she doesn't exsist.

* * *

Reid was already at the restaurant when Sky and Elle arrived. As soon as they sat down the server came over with three plates, two with French toast, and one with scrambled eggs, and extra hash browns. Elle looked at Reid, and smiled. She could not believe that Reid had remembered what she liked as a hangover breakfast. She picked up the coffee mug in front of her, and took a long sip. Glad for coffee that tasted less like mud, it was the best diner coffee she had ever had before. Reid always had a knack for finding places with good coffee.

"How did you know what Mommy would want?" Sky asked, after taking her first bite of her food.

"I remember a lot of things," Reid explained to his daughter. "I have something that is called and eidetic memory. I remember everything I read, and almost everything I hear, although I'm sometimes bad with names."

"Wow that's so cool! This French toast is good, it's almost as good as Mommy's!"

"I'm glad you like it so much."

The three of them ate making small talk mostly about the food. Reid loved to hear his daughter's stories about everything. She was telling him about how Elle liked to make her French toast and bacon on Saturdays when they were at home. She was also telling Reid all about her favourite foods, and the ones she didn't like. Sky had drunk three cups of orange juice.

"I need to pee!" Sky announced rather loudly.

"I'll take her Doctor Reid," the server said, smiling.

"Thanks Liz," Reid replied.

"I thought you had only come here a few times," Elle laughed.

Elle was glad that Reid seemed to know the server so that she could talk to him. She wanted to see how much of the things she thought she had told him the night before she had actually said. Although Reid had just met Sky Elle knew that he would never put her in danger, and she could trust Liz the diner server with her daughter.

"I have, Liz is my neighbour," Reid explained. "She's the one that tells me I need to come in more often."

"I see. While she's in the bathroom I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did I say some really stupid things on the phone last night?"

"I think you told me the truth, and now that it's out there I hope we can move forward. I want to be in Sky's life."

Elle knew that he was being sincere, Reid really did want to get to know his daughter. She decided that maybe it was time she stopped looking over his shoulder and find out if he could figure things out on his own. She knew he would likely have to work, but she had an appointment on Friday, and she didn't know anyone else who could watch Sky.

"I know, I guess I've always known that we both made mistakes. Sky does deserve to know you. I have something I need to deal with on my own on Friday, do you think you could watch her?" she asked.

"Just the two of us?" he replied.

"Yeah, just the two you. I mean if you're not working."

"I'll take a personal day. Hotch will understand that I need to see Sky."

"All right, good, so I can tell her, you'll get the day off?"

"Yes, and if I don't I'm still going to be there, even if I get fired," he assured her.

Elle was pleased with how adamant he was about being there. It made her feel better about her choice. She hoped that Reid didn't get too overwhelmed spending a whole day alone with the little girl. Sky was full of energy and she hoped Reid could match it. Elle hadn't wanted to tell Sky if it wasn't a sure thing. Sky came back to the table a few minutes later. Liz smiled at Reid then returned to the kitchen.

"Guess what?" Elle said, smiling at her.

"Chicken butt!" Sky giggled.

"Where did you learn that?"

"At play group, but really what Mommy?"

"On Friday I need to do something important, and your father said he could watch you."

"For the whole day!?" Sky asked, hopefully.

Sky was staring right at Reid, hoping that he would say yes. Elle held her breath for a moment wondering what Reid would say. She knew he was probably excited about being able to watch her, but she didn't want him to go overboard. Reid wanted to tell Sky yes, but knew that it wasn't really his choice. It was up to Elle how long he got to spend with Sky, until her proved he could be a good parent.

"If your mother lets me," Reid assured her.

"Please Mommy?"

"I guess, until after super, as long as you're having fun."

"Cool! Wow! That's going to be so much fun!"

Sky was grinning like the Cheshire cat she was so excited about getting to spend time with her father, just the two of them. Reid was already thinking abut what he could do with Sky. He knew there were a lot of things that he could do with Sky, but he wanted to do something she would really enjoy. He knew at some point they would likely go buy some books. He had brought Henry to the zoo once, and despite his being a toddler he had had a lot of fun looking at the animals. JJ had even told him that Henry had slept really well that night, and wanted Reid to take him again.

"Well I hate to dine and dash, but I need to get to work," Reid said.

"Do you have to go?" Sky almost whined.

"If I don't go in today then I won't be able to have the day off on Friday. I think it will be more fun if I have a couple days to think about what we can do, don't you?"

"Oh, okay. We're going to do something special?"

"Of course, it's the first time I get to spend time with just you, I want it to be special for both of us Sky."

"All right! Cool. Thank you Dad."

"That's what dads do, Sky. I love you."

Sky jumped up from her seat and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Dad."

Reid leaned over and kissed Sky's cheek before he left, leaving money on the table to cover the food, and a very good tip for Liz. He was out the door before Elle could protest.

End Part 22

Notes: Yay! Reid gets to be a father finally!! I'm going to have a few chapters of Reid/Sky bonding then some more drama cause by Elle (for Prentiss and Reid this time) then you'll see hehe... I'm evil aren't I?


	24. Breakfast with Sky

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 23: Breakfast with Sky  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Reid gets to spend time with Sky finally!! I hope you enjoy this. I hope the Easter bunny was good to all of you :)

* * *

Sky had been excited about Friday since she had been told that her father was going to spend the day with her. She had gotten up early, and was already dressed and ready to go before Elle had even woken up.

"I'm not sure what time he's going to be here, Sky," Elle sighed. "I told him my appointment was at eleven, and it's only seven right now."

"But he said the whole day Mommy!"

"He might like to sleep in. A lot of grown ups like to do that. Some of us just have little girls who think they should be up when the sun comes out."

"Well you can't sleep when you're excited and I bet he's excited like me!"

Elle sighed. "It's also rude to come to someone's home this early."

"This isn't our home, it's a hotel," Sky reasoned.

Elle was about to open her mouth when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the number, not surprised to see Reid's number pop up on the screen. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"I know it's early, but I was hoping I could take Sky for breakfast. I'm in the lobby, I can go have a few coffees and come back if she's not awake yet," Reid explained.

Elle wanted to tell him that Sky was still sleeping, but she couldn't lie to Reid like that with Sky staring at her as she spoke. She knew that Sky was excite about her day with her father. It sounded like Reid was excited about the day too, and the last thing he needed was more caffeine coursing through his veins.

"Oh, she's awake," Elle laughed. "She's ready to go. Come on up. She's really excited about this."

"Thank you," Reid replied.

Reid was knocking on the door a few minutes later. Elle meanwhile was starting get nervous. She knew that Sky needed to get to know her father, but she had never been away from her daughter for more than a few hours, and this was going to be almost twelve hours without the little girl. But she knew that she had to learn how to share Sky with Reid, he was her father, and she deserved to know him.

"All right Sky, I want you to behave for your dad. No trying to trick him into doing something that you are not allowed to do," Elle told her daughter.

"I won't Mommy."

"He know my rules, and he has my number. If he thinks you're not being truthful he'll know, because he knows when people are not telling the truth."

"I know Mommy."

"Just be good, okay, I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

Sky went over to her mother and hugged her tightly. Elle smiled and hugged her daughter back, she then kissed Sky's cheek. Reid smiled watching the two of them together. As much as it had been hard on him, she realised that Sky and Reid had a very special bond. Sky then turned to her father.

"Are you ready?" Sky asked. "What are we gonna to do today?"

"Well I was thinking we could have some breakfast at my house," Reid replied. "I can make you some French toast, the way I like to make it. Then we're going to go the zoo, and if we have time after the zoo we'll go to my favourite books store and pick out a few books."

Reid then took Sky's hand, and they left the hotel room. Elle was smiling at the plan, she knew that Sky would like everything that Reid had planned. Reid and Sky rode down in the elevator together. Reid really didn't like elevators very much, but didn't want to explain to Sky why he preferred to take the stairs.

"Wow! That'll be fun!" Sky exclaimed. "You're gonna cook me French toast?"

"Yes, I like to cook," Reid explained. "I even made us a picnic for at the zoo."

"Cool! That's going to be so much fun. Do you think that we can bring Mommy the leftovers 'cause she hasn't had any real home food since we came here, and I bet she'd really like it."

"I think that's a great idea, I bet she would like that very much."

"All right, we'll do that."

Reid went took Sky's hand as they walked through the parking lot toward his car. He had bought Sky a booster seat after work when he had found out he would be watching her for the day. He wanted Elle to know that he was serious in wanting to spend time with her, and could get whatever Sky would need when she spent time with him. He opened the door, and Sky grinned at him when she saw that he had bought her a Princess booster seat.

"Do you like it?" Reid asked.

"Yeah! It's so cool! I love the Princesses! Belle is my favourite, cause she likes to read books!" Sky explained.

"I'll have to remember that, and maybe we can watch that movie sometime, because I've never seen it."

"If I had all my stuff here we could watch it, 'cause I got it!"

"Maybe one day you'll move here, and then we can watch it together."

"Cool!"

Reid started toward his house. Sky was in the back telling him all about Beauty and the Beast, and what happened in it. She even made funny little grunting sounds during the fight scenes. Reid thought it was hilarious, and wondered if he would prefer his daughter's synopsis to the actual movie. He soon pulled up to his driveway.

"This is your house?" Sky asked.

"Yes," he replied, before going over and opening the door for her.

He took her hand and they went inside. Sky began to look around the house. She hadn't seen so many books other then in a library before. Reid followed her around the small house as she explored it. Sky went into the spare room, which had no sheets on the bed, and three bare shelves on one of the book cases.

"Why are those ones empty?" Sky asked.

"Those are for you Sky. This is going to be room. When I get a bigger house you can have only your books in your room."

Sky smiled. "Thank you Dad. I'm hungry."

"I'll start our breakfast."

Reid disappeared into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for them.

End Part 23

Notes: More Sky/Reid bonding to come. I hope you like it. Happy Easter all I hope you enjoyed!!


	25. The Zoo

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 24: The Zoo  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky and Reid's day continues. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the Sky/Reid bonding so far. I needed to break up the drama there is more coming, but then things get fuzzy again I promise. I have a hard time believing I have over 200 reviews for one fic. It actually blows my mind how amazing and supportive people in this fandom are of ALL the characters hearts to CM fans. Big hearts.  
A special thanks to TinaQTICO2 for the inspiration for this part. I did my research for this zoo on her prompting.

* * *

After they ate and Reid had cleaned up they left for the zoo. Sky was very excited about going to the zoo with her father. She had never gone to the zoo before, but she liked books that were about different animals. She was excited about seeing them up close. The whole way there she was in her car seat telling Reid about all of her favourite animals.

When they arrived they went to the new exhibit at the Smithsonian Zoo, which was called the kids' farm. It taught children about farms, and how food came from the farm. It showed kids how every part of pizza came from the farm. Sky was even able to pet a few of the animals. She was fascinated by everything and asked a million questions. Reid thought he might never get her out of the area.

He was having a lot of fun watching Sky's face light up as she learned all kinds of new things about different farm animals, and about how food came from farms. He couldn't wait to see her face when they began looking at all the animals in the zoo. He wondered if she already knew about some of the animals they were going to see.

"Sky, do you want to see the other animals that are here?" Reid asked her. "There's pandas, tigers, lions, and all kinds of other animals that you can see."

"Yeah okay! That'll be fun!" Sky exclaimed.

"How about we have our picnic and then we can go see the other animals."

"All right, I'm really hungry."

"So am I! What did you bring?"

"I brought pizza because I knew we were going to learn about it."

"Are we going to eat it cold?"

"Yeah, that's what you do at a picnic you eat cold foods. I also brought a salad that I made so your mom won't be mad that I didn't give you vegetables."

"I really like vegetables! Next time we do something like this maybe you could bring like just carrots, and broccolis, and cucumbers, and cauliflowers, and green and red pepers, cause those are my favourites."

Reid was surprised to hear that she liked to so many vegetables. Before he had packed the picnic he had talked to JJ about what kinds of food kids usually liked, since she had a toddler of her own. JJ had told him that usually kid safe vegetables were simple things like you find in a salad, lettuce, cucumbers, carrots and celery, so he had decided to make a salad for the day with salad seasoning instead of dressing unless it was hot out. He didn't want them to get sick from eating warm salad dressing.

"All right I'll remember that Sky. There's carrots and cucumbers in the salad, but no broccoli. My friend JJ told me kids don't usually like broccoli."

"Oh, that's okay, what did you bring to drink?"

"I brought orange juice, and water."

"Orange juice is my favourite!"

"I know, you had that when we went for breakfast. I was thinking that if you are good and you don't get upset when it's time to go home we can get slushies for the car ride home."

"I love slushies!"

The two of them found a place to sit down and began to eat their lunch. Sky thought it was great that she got to eat cold pizza with her father. She then ate all the salad that he had put in a container for her.

"Are you still hungry?" Reid asked her.

"Yeah, I am Dad," Sky replied.

"I brought some carrots and celery for a snack later, but maybe we can buy something when we get our slushies instead."

"That'd be good!"

He took another container out of the bag he had brought, and Sky began to snack on the vegetables. He was surprised that she ate everything in the container, but glad at the same time that he had brought a few things that she liked. He knew he'd have to ask her what her favourite foods were, and was glad that she seemed to like healthy things. Reid had drank all of her juice and half a bottle of water. After Reid put everything back, they went into the family bathroom to wash up, and Sky used the toilet.

"Dad my feet are getting tired can we see if we can borrow one of those?" Sky asked him, pointing at one of the buggies that looked like a panda that another child was in.

"Sure, we can see if there are any left," Reid told her.

They went to the visitors' centre to see if there were any left. There was one left when they got there. Sky was thrilled when she found out that the only one left was a tiger. Reid paid for the rental, and Sky climbed in. He was glad that he now had somewhere to put the cooler bag.

"Tigers are my favourite animals!" Sky exclaimed. "Do you think we can go see them next?"

"Sure, let's go see the cat exhibit," Reid replied, looking at the map and going in that direction.

"I wonder if they know that these look like them."

"I don't know if they do, but if they can I bet they think that it's pretty cool that there are so many people that like them so much."

"This is a lot of fun Dad, do you think we can see all the animals today?"

"I don't think we'll have to see all of them today, Sky."

"Do you think we could come back sometime and see the rest of them?"

"I'd like that."

Reid and Sky went through the zoo. Sky would tell him everything she knew about each animal they came across, and Reid would tell her a new random fact. Sky was excited about getting to see them all for real instead of in her books. After a few hours Reid told her it was time to go home, they got their slushies and he bought Sky a hot dog as well. They went back to the car, and went to the bookstore to get her the books he had promised her.

End Part 24

Notes: Doesn't that pizza thing sound awesome????? I seriously want to go to this zoo just for that, but I live far away and am poor. It's a real thing I found doing my research and I had to write in there!! Yes, of course I made her love tigers like moi! Also the vegetable thing is based off my niece and nephews who love veggies, so much so that they stole most of my tofu from my Easter Dinner!


	26. Sky's Sleepover

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 25: Sky's Sleepover  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky gets to spend the night, but Elle drops a bomb. So this starts with fuzzies then BOOM!

* * *

Reid was thrilled that he had been able to spend the day with Sky. He had always hated that he had only gotten to spend his time with daughter with Elle hovering over him like he didn't know how to take care of her. He had taken Sky to all the places she liked to go. It was great to get to listen to her stories without Elle interrupting. He could listen to Sky talk all day long. He never wanted the day to end. Sky was sitting in her car seat trying to stay awake.

"Dad, do you think I could stay at your house tonight?" Sky asked, hopefully.

"We'll have to ask your Mom."

"Okay I'm having a lot of fun with you and I don't want it to stop."

"I am too, Sky. I'll call your mom."

He pulled over dialed Elle's number. He hoped that conversation would go well, and that he wouldn't end up fighting with Elle in front of Sky. He hoped the Elle might let Sky stay overnight, but he didn't think she would. Elle didn't seem to like sharing her daughter with him, even though she was his as well. She had gotten her for the first three years of her life, and Reid only wanted a part of the rest of it.

"Hey, Reid, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Thank you for assuming the worst in me Elle. She is my daughter, and I am a genius, you know. I think she's fairly safe with me."

"Fine, so why are you calling?"

"Sky would like to stay here tonight."

"And?"

"I'd like her to. I have the room. I can buy her some clothes to leave here. I already have a lot stuff for her here, like a toothbrush, and hair brush, and even special toddler soaps."

"She's never been away from me overnight. Besides you wouldn't know what size she is."

Reid got out of the car, and shut the door. Keeping an eye on Sky, who was in the backseat looking at the map of the zoo. Every once in a while she would look up and smile, and point at something. Every time she did it was something they had done during the day. Reid smiled at her, despite the stress washing over him when she held up the part about the kids' farm.

"All I would have to do is check the tags on what she is currently wearing. I'm not an idiot, I can take care of a child, my child," Reid reasoned. "Why do you want to keep her from me?"

"I'm not trying to keep her from you."

"You never told me about her. The only reason you let her meet me is because she wanted to know her father. Let her have him, let me have this, please Elle."

She sighed. "Fine. She can stay. But only her and you. I don't want Emily there."

"She's on a custodial interview with Rossi, but we need to talk about that another day. Emily is an important part of my life. I want Sky to be an important part of my life too, therefore I can't keep the two apart."

"We'll talk about that later, but right now I don't want Sky there when Emily is there. If you can't respect that then she can't stay there."

"All right, for now it's just me and Sky."

"Thank you, now let me talk to my daughter."

Reid sighed loudly. She never called Sky their daughter. Elle always said that she was hers. He wanted her to see that he was a part of Sky's life as well, and he wasn't going to give up. He opened the car door, and gave Sky the phone. He then got back in the drivers' seat, but stayed pulled to take the phone when Sky was done.

"Your mom wants to talk to you, Sky," Reid told her.

Sky took the phone, Sky talked to Elle for a few minutes, mostly giving one word answers. Reid was curious about what they might be talking about. Sky was grinning so he knew that it was good news. Sky soon told her mother she loved her and goodnight then gave Reid back the phone.

"We have to get a few things if you're going to stay at my house when we get your books," Reid told her.

"Okay," Sky said, smiling. "It's been fun to spend all day with just you."

"I had a lot of fun too."

Reid then pulled back out into the traffic, and drove toward the mall. The two of them went shopping for new clothes, and bed sheets. They took the most time at the book store before they went home. Reid then made dinner for them. He made chicken, potatoes and peas. After they ate he asked her to get ready for bed.

"But it's still early," Sky reasoned.

"I know, but there's nothing better then getting into your pyjamas, climbing into your bed and reading books," Reid explained.

"Oh! Okay! Are you going to read my new books for me?"

"Of course Sky, now go get ready and I'm going to get my pyjamas too."

Sky went into the bathroom and got changed, then went into the spare bedroom Reid had set up for her. Reid came into the room a few minutes later wearing a pair of plaid flannel pyjamas. Sky giggled when she saw him. She had the dozen books they had bought in a pile on the bed. Reid climbed into the bed with her and began to read to her.

"Why don't you read me one now?" Reid suggested.

"I can't read those, they're too big for me."

"Your lips were moving the whole time I was reading to you. You told me you had never seen these books before."

"Okay. I don't like to read out loud, though."

"I know, but it's something you need to learn. Besides it's just me here. I want to hear you read."

"All right, I'll try Daddy."

Reid smiled hearing her call him that. She then read him the next book. As she went ahead she got more confident. She didn't need any help with the words. He soon tucked her into the bed. He went into the living room and curled up reading a book, but couldn't focus. His mind kept wondering to what Elle had told him about Prentiss.

Reid knew that he had to tell Prentiss about what Elle had asked him to do. He hated that he was going to have to do it over the phone, but he needed her to know what had happened. It was tearing him up inside to think that he might have to let go of the one woman who seemed to understand him. He dialed her number, he sighed when he heard her voice on the other end.

"What's going on Spencer?' she asked him.

"Elle gave me an ultimatum today, it involves you."

"I understand, Sky should try first," she whispered, holding back tears.

"I don't want this to end Emily, but I promised Sky I'd be in her from now on."

"I understand Spencer, really I do."

"I can't chose between the two of you."

"I'm not really sure you even have a choice here Spencer."

"This doesn't have to end Emily. It's just going to be different for a little while."

"All right Spencer." She could tell he was holding back tears as well. "We can make this work. We just need to want it."

"I want it. I love you Emily."

"I love you too Spencer. I need to go."

She hung up the phone, she stared at it for a long moment. She then fell onto the floor, tears falling down her cheeks. She could hear the pain in Reid's voice, but she understood why he had agreed to it. She realised she had agreed to meet Rossi for dinner. She went into the bathroom, and washed up.

End Part 25

Notes: I know I'm evil eh? I promise it will be resolved and I love happy endings I just might be evil for a few more parts. Drama can be so fun. Please tell me what you think I love to hear it!


	27. Rossi Wisdom

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 26: Rossi Wisdom  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss talks to Rossi about what she's just discovered. Rossi has an interesting idea. I know the drama is killing you, and I'm sorry for being evil. It will all be resolved in parts 30/31 and then there will be some happiness I promise. Thank you for all the reviews it really makes my day when I get home from work, or motivates me if I'm up early. Cookies for all you lovely people.

* * *

Rossi was surprised that Prentiss was late for their dinner. Usually she was very punctual. He didn't want to go up to her room just yet, he didn't want to get in the middle of anything. He ordered himself a Scotch, while he waited. Not wanting to be rude and order without her, although he was famished. When he finally did see his co-worker coming toward the table, he was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any make up anymore.

"Sorry I was late, I got caught up on the phone with Reid," Prentiss explained.

"It's all right. I had a Scotch to keep me company."

The server soon came back. Prentiss ordered herself a rum and coke, then ordered herself a salad. Rossi was glad that she had ordered food and ordered himself a steak. He was waiting for Prentiss to say something, either about work, or what had happened with Reid but she was quiet. He could tell there was something wrong, and he wanted to help her.

"You seem distracted Emily," Rossi stated.

"I'm just thinking," Prentiss replied.

"About Reid?"

She nodded, not sure if she wanted to talk to Rossi about her feelings toward Reid. They had only just recently told anyone about their relationship. Now it seemed that they were in a crisis before anything really got started. She took a deep breath, knowing she needed to tell someone, and Rossi was there offering. Prentiss decided that it would be best if talked it out, she couldn't keep this bottled up. It wasn't like Rossi knew Elle either, maybe he would be the best person to talk to.

"Elle doesn't want me around Sky," she explained. "She doesn't even know me!"

"That's harsh, I'm sorry, Emily," Rossi told her.

"You know what the worst part about it is? I love him! I actually love Spencer Reid! Now I don't even know if I can be with him!"

Prentiss hadn't meant to blurt everything out and air like dirty laundry. She knew that Rossi had been married three times before and had been involved in countless affairs with women everywhere he traveled. But it was the truth, she loved Reid, and she didn't want to lose him over this. She had only just found him, and thought she was going to have more time with him.

"Love isn't exactly my strong suit," Rossi reminded her.

"I know, I just need to let this out," she explained.

"By all means, let it all out."

"I've just never felt like this before. I hate that I am feeling this way. He's just another guy. Of course his daughter should come first. He's a good guy, and would put his child first. But goddammit I love him so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Have you told him this?"

"I've told him that I love him, but not the rest of it. You know Spencer he's not good with emotions."

"I guess you're right, but you've never been the kind of woman who shys away from her feelings, nor lets go of what she wants."

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it says. Sometimes you just need to do whatever it is that will ensure that you get to keep what you care for. You don't strike me as the kind of woman who is a slave to tradition."

Prentiss was not sure that Rossi was really telling her what she thought she was hearing. She had always been the kind of woman who cared for traditions, or gender roles. But he couldn't possible be suggesting she tell Reid that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn't know that Reid felt the same way, and she didn't want to lose him. If she told him how she felt, she would be in essence, proposing to him.

"You're not suggesting I – Reid's would explode!" she told him, trying to laugh it off.

"At least you would know what he truly feels for you," Rossi replied. "It's not the middle ages, a woman is allowed to tell a man what she wants from him."

"You're right. I'll talk to him when we get back."

"Are you ready for all the hot water you'll be in if he reacts the way I think he will?" he asked.

Prentiss knew that was a loaded question. She knew that if she asked Reid she would want to elope so that no one could change their minds. If she was going to get married she didn't want wait. She wanted Elle to know just how serious they were about each other, and that she was not going to disappear from Sky or Reid's life that quickly. More importantly she needed Reid to know that she was not running away from him that easily.

She also knew that her mother would be very upset that she would not be able to throw her daughter a huge wedding with as many politicians as she could find. Prentiss hadn't even told her mother that she had been dating Reid, she wasn't ready for her to rip him apart like he wasn't worthy of her daughter's heart. The longer she could keep the truth from the mother the happier she would be. Somehow she wondered if it might not be better to stall until they were married and then take the fit she would have.

Prentiss also realised that Rossi was talking about work too. She knew the team would be thrilled for them. But she was not sure their superiors, especially the one who had been trying to break up the team for years, Section Chief, Strauss would have to say about two members of the team being married. Of course she knew that at the end of the day it was not going to effect their work, it hadn't in the six months they had been dating. She knew somehow she would be able reassure the woman that she could use the same tact she had learned growing up in politics to keep her personal life at home, even when she worked closely with her husband.

"My mother, no, Strauss, I'm sure we'll find a way to keep the team together."

"What if it doesn't go well?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll just have to accept the fact he chose his daughter over me. There are worse reason to stop loving a person."

"I highly doubt it will come to that. Reid isn't the kind of man who's been given many offers."

"Should I get him a ring?"

"That's up to you, Emily."

"I have butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it."

"We could always fly back tonight. Hotch wanted us to rest, but I have a feeling you won't until you talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"I sleep better on the plane anyway. I'll call and see how long before we can get the use of the jet."

"Thank you, Dave, you're a good friend."

"As much as I might be jaded from my own experiences of the heart, I like to try for a happy ending. By the time we're done here I'm sure the jet will be ready for us. Do you need to pack?"

"I barely took anything out yet."

"Me either, I didn't want to stay in a hotel tonight either."

Rossi excused himself and made a few phone calls. An hour later they were at the air strip, sitting in the BAU jet, ready to take off. Prentiss wasn't sure how she was still breathing as she thought about what she was about to do.

End Part 26

Notes: Okay so yeah, interesting idea Rossi had eh? But.... when is she going to be able to talk to him? I have some more fun stuffs coming up before she gets to Reid's. Sorry in advance for the torture. This is as evil as this gets guys I promise.


	28. Elle's Visit

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 27: Elle's Visit  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Elle comes over to see Sky, and talks to Reid. Posting early cause I'm going out with a friend and we sometimes get carried away. So Reid actually stands up for himself a little bit in this one, but doesn't go all out. This was one of the orginal chapters I wrote when I thought it would be short!

* * *

Reid was curled up on his couch reading a book when he heard a knock at the door. He got up slowly and answered the door, not surprised to see Elle standing there. He let her in without saying anything. Elle had never not kissed her daughter goodnight before. She felt like she was missing a limb, and had found herself on Reid's doorstep needing to see her daughter. Elle was surprised that Reid was in a pair of pyjamas but didn't say anything, she was just glad he hadn't slammed the door in her face

Reid showed her the room where Sky was sleeping. She looked lost in the double bed. But she smiled seeing that he found purple and pink sheets for Sky. Those were he favourite colours. She was wearing a new nightgown that fit her perfectly. Elle realised for the first time that Reid could be a good parent. She gently kissed Sky's forehead, and gently fixed her blankets before returning to the living room.

"Spencer, can we talk?" Elle asked.

"So, it's Spencer again, is it?" he replied.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you since I've been here. It's been stressful on me."

Reid tried not to laugh her face. He couldn't believe she had actually just told him that this had been hard on her, like it had been nothing to him. He had almost lost Prentiss over what had happened between the two of them. He was the one who discovered that he was the father of three year old.

"This hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me either Elle," he assured her. "You come back into my life and drop a bomb on me, and expect me to be just take it all in like it's nothing."

"I know I should have told you about Sky sooner."

"Yes, you should have. You knew how I felt about my father, and you still kept my daughter from me. If you knew me at all you would have known that there is nothing worse anyone could have done to me."

"I know, and I'm trying to apologise and move ahead."

"This isn't something that I can just get over overnight, Elle. There are a lot of factors here."

She sighed, she knew that he was right, but she wanted him to know that she had started to take steps to make it better. After the phone call she had made a few nights before she knew it wasn't going to be easy. Part of her still wanted another chance with him, and she hoped that telling him where she had gone might help.

"Did I ever tell you what I was doing today?" she asked.

"No, actually you didn't," he replied.

"I was looking at houses, a rental for now, and then after my condo in New York sells then I'll start looking for something a little more permanent."

"Really, you're moving?"

"Yeah, Sky has a lot of fun with you, and I can't keep her from you forever. We'll still have to figure out an arrangement."

Reid nodded. "I understand, I just hope we can figure it out between the two of us, and not have to involve lawyers who are just looking to make some money rather than what is best for Sky."

"I agree, that would be too hard for her. We'll figure something out that will work with your schedule."

"All right, thank you."

Reid was relieved that they were going to stay in the area. He had been worried that they might go back to New York and he would hardly get to see Sky. He found himself looking forward to days where he knew he would be able to see Sky. He also enjoyed calling her before bed, and knowing that Elle would just let him see her after a hard case, even if she was asleep. He knew how much having a child could help him to stress down.

"What about us?" she asked, brushing his cheek with her hand.

"There is no us Elle."

"But I-"

Elle closed the gap between the two of them, her hand still on his cheek. She needed to tell him how she felt, she knew it took her four years to find the words, but she needed him to hear. He moved her hand, and she let them rest on his hip. He tried again to move out her way, but she had managed to corner him. She tried to kiss him, and he quickly ducked out of the way.

"No. If you ever gave a shit about me you will not finished that sentence. Whatever may have been between us ended when you couldn't respond when I told you-" He looked away unable to look at her.

"I wasn't ready to say it then. But I am now, please Spencer, talk to me. Look at me."

She again put her hand against his cheek, and he once again moved out of her reach. He couldn't do this all night. He didn't want this from Elle, the only woman he wanted to be touching him like that was Prentiss and she was miles away. He knew that he would have to call her as soon as he managed to get Elle out of his home.

"No Elle. I am with Emily now. She's been by my side through all of this. I love her. There is only one person in the world I love more then her and that's Sky, although I'm sure you don't believe me."

"Spencer, please, we could try for Sky."

"No, because I'm not even sure I like you anymore. I told you that I loved you, I poured my heart out to you, and you walked away from me, and came back into my life to turn it upside down. You accused me of taking advantage of you. That is not what you do when you love a person. I've found someone good and I know the she would never do anything like that to me."

"I just wasn't ready for what you had to offer then, but now we can be a family. I've talked to people, I'm not sick anymore."

"If that were true you wouldn't be standing her arguing with me when I am telling you that I love another woman."

"It's not like you are committed to her!"

"Just because I haven't asked her yet doesn't mean I don't plan to!"

"So you haven't asked her yet, there's still a chance. Don't you miss me?"

"No, I want you to leave my house right now. I'll drop Sky off tomorrow after we have breakfast."

"Fine, Reid, but you're not getting another chance with me!"

"I don't want another chance! All I want is to know my daughter!"

Elle left the townhouse after that, slamming the door behind her. Reid was glad when Elle left without saying anything else. He went into Sky's room, and was glad that she was still sleeping. She didn't need to overhear what had just happened. Reid tried calling Prentiss but her phone went right to voicemail. He wondered where she might be. He picked up the book he had been reading, hoping it would distract him.

End Part 27

Notes: Okay so Reid said his peace, without being a dink. His reason for not bringing up the Prentiss thing will be explained a little later, but I have thought it out so no getting mad at me for not writing it. Kay? Oh yes, yes, I remain evil.


	29. Elle vs Emily

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 28: Emily vs. Elle  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss faces Elle, oh my! I'm sorry I'm dragging this out a little longer than I planned to. I just needed this and the next part written before we get to... well you'll see.

* * *

Prentiss knew that she should have just gone straight to Reid's but she was too angry about Elle making that ultimatum to just leave it. She drove to the hotel she was staying at. She went to the front desk and was able to very diplomatically explain that she was an old friend of Elle's, and they believed her. She went up to the floor, then found the right door, and knocked. She knew that Sky was with Reid, and she wouldn't have to worry about scaring the child.

Elle opened the door to the hotel room, she was expecting room service with fresh towels. She was surprised when she saw Emily Prentiss standing at her door. They had only met once and Elle thought Prentiss had some nerve showing up at her door in the middle of the night.

"We need to talk," Prentiss told her, wedging her foot in the door.

"No, we don't," Elle replied, shocked that Prentiss was trying to get into her room. "Excuse me! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I told you we need to talk. I know that I am being very forward here, but I don't care! I'm not leaving until you speak to me!"

Prentiss didn't care if she got arrested for being there. She wanted Elle to know that she was serious. She needed to say what she went there to say, and Elle needed to hear it. Prentiss knew that Reid would never tell Elle what he was really feeling, but Prentiss did not have the same reservation. Years of having to be diplomatic, and quiet had bottled up inside her, and she was ready to go nine rounds for Reid. She had never felt so passionate about anything before.

"Why the hell should I speak to you?" Elle demanded. "Because you're fucking Reid and you think you're something special! You think he really loves you just because he lets you into his bed. Reid might hide it better than most men but he is a just another womanizer. He's no different from anyone else you'll see that when he hurts you!"

"What is your problem?" Prentiss growled. "Spencer Reid is nothing like every other man in the world and you know it!"

"What do you mean what is my problem!? Just wait, he'll show his true colours, they always do!"

"Just as it says, you don't even know me and you are telling Spencer that I can't be around his daughter! You're the one treating him like he's a piece of trash, pretending like he's some kind of monster!"

Prentiss could tell that this woman believed all the lies she was spouting about Reid. She knew that he was a good person, who deserved to see his daughter. Prentiss knew that she wasn't anything but Reid's girlfriend, yet, but she knew she wanted more, and as long as Elle had this rule about her nothing being around Sky they would never be able to move forward. Prentiss had to make Elle see what she was doing to Reid.

Elle still couldn't believe that Prentiss had come to where she was living to defend Reid like that. Prentiss had no idea what she had gone through in the past four years, she didn't even know her, and now she was attacking her like this, in the closest thing she had to a home. Elle knew what Reid was and she was going to make this woman see it if it killed her.

"He is!" Elle snapped. "I thank God every day that I had a little girl, and that she is nothing like her father. I don't want you around Sky because I don't trust just anyone with my daughter."

"From what I hear she is a lot like her father! She's smart, and she's sweet. From what I saw of her she has Spencer's eyes. I'm not just anyone, you don't even know me, but you should trust that Spencer would never do anything to hurt Sky. He loved her the second he laid eyes on her, and I'm sure that Sky felt the same way!"

"You don't know her, so you had better stop. Now! All you are is Spencer's girlfriend. I don't know that you are going to stick around. I don't want her to get attached to her only for you to walk out on Spencer."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Prentiss growled. "I'm a lot more than Spencer's random girlfriend. I'm not leaving him! You're punishing them both because of something you thought happened a long time ago!"

"I don't see any rings on those fingers! I'm not about to let him go without a fight."

"You already lost him!"

"I will always having something you don't. I have his daughter."

"If you use that little girl as a pawn in your twisted little game, you don't deserve her! No parent should ever hurt their child like that. And if they do all she will do is hate and resent you as she grows up for keeping her from her father! All you do is tell her lies about what kind of person he is, but Sky is smart enough to see the truth! It doesn't take long to realise who Spencer Reid is even if you're only three years old!"

"I'm not keeping her from her father! She's with him right now. I am keeping her from people like you!"

"You don't even know me! But I know you. You're angry because your life didn't turn out how you planned. You worked your ass off for something and weren't able to keep it. Now you blame anyone you can for your own faults. You blame Hotch for your getting shot, although it wasn't his fault. You blame the man you shot for ending your career because you believe he did something to you. And you blame Reid for change-."

"Don't you fucking try profiling me!" Elle spat.

Prentiss couldn't believe that Elle was saying that. How could she not profile this woman? Elle had already profiled her, thinking that she was something she wasn't. Prentiss was also a lot more practiced at it, and knew that she knew what Elle was. Prentiss knew that she was on the right track about Elle and that was why she had stopped her.

"I don't have to profile you to know who you are. I just have to see the way you are treating Spencer. You are manipulating him!" Prentiss growled. "You want him to feel guilty. You want him to slip up and come back to you. He's not going to do that, he is with me now, and I refuse to let him go without a fight! You are trying to manipulate him just like you did to him before you left him, and your whole life! I can't believe you accused him of taking advantage of you!"

"He did hurt me!" Elle snapped. "You weren't there! You don't know what he did to me! You didn't even know him then."

"I know him now, and I know that he never meant to hurt you! I also know that he would do anything to make up for hurting a person, and you know it too. I am not going to let you do this to him!"

"You are not his protector!"

"No I'm not but I plan to become his wife! That's what you do when you love a person! I'm not going to let you hurt him again!"

"I must have hurt him really badly, he jumped right into bed with you!" spat Elle.

"If you don't know what the hell you're talking about keep your mouth shut or you sound like an idiot! It's none of your business how or when Spencer and I decided to cross the line of friendship, but it was not overnight. It took him a long time to be able to move ahead after what happened between the two of you. You don't know what he has been through in the last four years. You know what the worst part is? You haven't even bothered to find out. You seem to think he is the boy in the bubble and that time would stand still. In just the time I've known him he has been through a lot, more then even you can imagine."

"That doesn't change what he did to me!"

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself? You've been telling yourself that lie for so long you actually believe it."

"You weren't there! You don't know what it was like!"

Prentiss knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere like this, so she decided she would have to open up to this woman. Just like she had to do to gain the trust of an unsub who was being difficult. The only other person who knew the truth about what she was about to tell Elle was Reid.

"I might not know what happened to you, but I know what happened to me. I know what it feels like to be taken advantage of, and I know that when someone has really hurt you like that you are always reminded of the pain that a person inflicted on you. Late at night when you should be asleep. You would never want to bring that person's child into the world to remind you of the worst day of your life. That's how I know that you are lying!"

Elle looked up at Prentiss, holding back her fear, and masking it as anger. Garcia had told her a few times that she was a lot like Prentiss, but she had never believed it before.

"I want you to leave. Now," Elle growled.

"Just think about that," Prentiss told her before leaving the hotel room.

Elle stood in the hotel room for a long time, staring at the now restocked mini bar. She went over and picked up a small bottle of vodka. She went to open it, then she put it down. She went through her bag, and changed into tank top and a pair of yoga pants, then left the room. She went through the lobby, and then did something she hadn't done for a long time, she went for a run to clear her head.

End Part 28

Notes: I needed to have Prentiss and Elle square off, I thought this was as good a time as any. Sky isn't there, and Prentiss is pissed (but not for long I promise)! Tell me what you think!! Yes, yes, I remain evil. Part 30 we get into more happy stuff I promise.


	30. JJ's Level Head

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 29: JJ's Level Head  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: After Prentiss' visit Elle calls JJ. All right so this part might be a tad evil cause, but I really wanted to write it, to show Elle's headspace a little more. I promise the next two parts will be worth all the teasing. Thank you again for the reviews, it really does blow my mind how supportive people are.

* * *

Elle had gone for a good run, then got into the shower. She then began to tidy up Sky's toys a little. Putting her dolls in her suitcase, and folding some of her clothes, she felt tears forming. She had never been away from her overnight before. She knew she had to let go and let Reid know her, but it was hard for her to let go. She wiped her eyes gently, looking over at the mini bar again. She sat down on the edge of the bed and dialed a number she hadn't in a long time. It rang a few times before she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hi! You've reached Jennifer Jareau," JJ said.

"Hi, JJ, it's Elle," she replied.

"Oh! Hi, Elle! What's up?"

"I need to talk to someone. You said you have a son now."

"Yes, I do. Henry, we should set up a play day for him and Sky."

"That's a good idea. Sky hasn't really gotten any kid time since we've been here."

"Great!" JJ exclaimed. "Now I know that's not why you called."

Elle was amazed at how little JJ had changed in the time she had been away. Her life had moved forward, but she was still the same caring person she always was. Despite all of the horrible and vile things JJ saw in her job, she was still able to find joy in setting up a play date with her son, or helping an old friend when she needed one. Elle was relieved that her old friends seemed to still accept her despite everything that was going on.

"No it's not," admitted Elle.

"Talk to me, please, it will he," JJ reassured her. "Does it have to with Sky?"

"Yes."

"Spending time with Spence today?"

"How did you know?"

"Spence came in after you told him he could watch her for the day and started to ask me a million and one question about what kids like to eat. It's funny he's so great with Henry they always have these outings and things, but I never realised that I make sure he has everything that he could possibly need, so he's never really had to think about bringing enough snacks or sippy cups."

Elle laughed. "I guess sometimes guys don't really get it."

"Oh, trust me Will knows what Henry needs, it took me a while to stop packing fourteen diapers, two blankets and three binkies whenever Will took him as far as the store, but then I realised that I have to go out of town, I have to let Will forget things, and let Henry get upset in order for him to learn. As much as I want to be there with Will every second of every day I just can't."

"I think I know what you mean. It's hard to let go, I guess."

Elle knew that JJ was right, but it wasn't easy to let go and let Reid take care of Sky. She had been able to the only one in Sky's life until now. She knew everything that Sky liked, and just how she liked. Reid didn't know any of that, although she knew it was her own fault. Elle still wasn't sure she was ready to share Sky, but knew that he deserved a chance. Sky had wanted so much to meet her father.

"It is really hard, but you just have to let him, and let things go," JJ explained. "You've started to do that letting Spence take Sky for the day."

"I let her stay overnight, and I think I'm losing my mind," Elle admitted.

"It's always hard. I know that going back to work was so hard for me. I knew I had to do it, but I didn't want to be away from Henry overnight. The first time I was away I made Will stay on the phone with me the whole night just so I could hear Henry breathing. That was after I had a two hour melt down because I thought Will wasn't feeding him right."

"So it's normal to feel like you are missing a limb?"

"I think so. I can't even imagine how crazy I'd be if I had gotten over three years of one on one time with Henry before I had to share him. It was hard enough to get over those thirty seven weeks, since Henry decided to surprise us early. It's normal, but Spence is actually amazing with kids."

"Are you sure? When I left he pretty much terrified kids, cats and dogs."

JJ chuckled. "He still has a problem with cats hissing at him, and there are a few dogs that like to bark at him. But he's great with kids, at least he is with Henry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when Henry was going through his peak-a-boo stage Spence was the only person who wouldn't get bored. Henry could go for over half an hour, and Will and I could only do it for maybe ten fifteen minutes. But Spence just loved every moment of it. He's always gotten right down on the floor with him. The games that those two play are amazing. It makes me wonder just how much Spence missed growing up the way he did."

"I guess I've never really thought about it that way, so he's actually like a kid with him?"

"Yes, but he's also safe, and when rules need to be enforced he does. You don't have anything to worry about. If he can figure out his godson he can figure out his own daughter."

"What about Emily?"

"What about her?" JJ asked.

"What's she like? How is she with Henry?"

"This puts me in a really strange situation Elle. Emily is my friend too."

"I might have done something incredibly rude and disrespectful. I need to know about her, and how serious she is about Spencer."

"She's amazing with Henry. She's a good friend. Do you really want to know about this Elle? I don't think I'm going to tell you what you want to hear."

"Since when did you become a profiler?"

"When you work with them for long enough you pick up a thing or two."

"JJ I need to know," Elle assured her.

"I've known Emily a long time, and she's never had a relationship that has lasted more than a few months, and they have been dating six months, in Prentiss time that's a lifetime."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily's mother is an ambassador, she moved around a lot. Until she joined the BAU she didn't really have a home, so the fact that she and Spence have been seeing each other for so long means that I think she's in for the long haul."

Elle took deep breath. "And I know how loyal Spencer can be already."

"You want to go out for a couple drinks, forget about all this?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but I'm trying not to drink anymore, I've done too many things I'm not proud of when I've been drinking."

"Then let's just go for a coffee or some cookies. It can't be easy for you to be alone right now. I'll bring the pictures I have of Henry, and you bring the ones you have of Sky, and we'll just be mommies who are taking a break."

"I'd really like that, thank you JJ."

JJ told her about a little café she liked to go which was about half way between where they were. They agreed to meet there in about half an hour. Elle was glad that she had been able to find someone who understood what she was feeling. She also knew that she was going to have to talk to Reid. She was going to have to accept that Prentiss was a part of Reid's life, and figure out how she was going to fit into Sky's life as well.

End Part 29

Notes: I just felt the need to write this to un-demonise Elle a tad. In the next part I stop being evil, well mostly. You'll see. Thank you for the reviews it really means a lot.


	31. The Question

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 30: The Question  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss tells Reid about talking to Elle, and has a question for him. Okay so I never actually intended to write the scene were Elle and JJ go for coffee, I thought I covered what I wanted in the one part. Plus I want to get on with this already!

* * *

Reid was just getting into the book he was reading again when he heard the door open. He was worried it might be Elle. He stood up and smiled when he realised that it was Prentiss at the door. He wanted nothing more then to pull him into the bedroom and stay there until the morning, but knew that wasn't really an option.

"Emily, you're back!" Reid exclaimed when he saw her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by and see you," she told him. "I know that I can't really stay."

He hugged her tightly just glad to be able to see her after what had happened between him and Elle earlier in the night. They both knew that it was a better idea if she didn't stay. Elle had just started to trust him with Sky, and he didn't want to lose that.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to talk to Elle about that, tomorrow," Reid explained. "I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"I'm afraid if I talk to her, because she might change her mind about moving here."

"She's moving?"

Prentiss suddenly felt very guilty about the visit she had just made to Elle. She was worried that her being so forward would mean that Elle would change her mind. She didn't want to be the reason that Reid lost his daughter again. She was going to tell him that she had gone over after she asked him what she had come to ask, but knew that she needed to tell Reid what she had done first.

Reid nodded. "She said that's why she asked me to watch Sky. I'm so afraid I might mess things up, then never get to see Sky again."

"I understand," Prentiss assured him. "You just got Sky in your life, and you don't want her to leave."

"You're right, I don't, so I have to be very careful about how approach with Elle or I could lose everything."

"I have to tell you something. We should probably sit down."

"All right I have to tell you something as well."

The two of them sat down on the couch. Prentiss took his hand in hers, looking at the floor. She knew she should tell him what she needed to tell him first. She knew it had been a bad idea to go see Elle, and that she shouldn't have done it, but she didn't like the way the woman had been treating Reid. She needed to say her peace before she could move forward with Reid the way she wanted to.

"Please, let me go first," Prentiss mumbled.

Reid nodded and ran his hand along her face gently. Prentiss closed her eyes, she could feel how much he loved her when he did this. She hoped that her going over to Elle's would not ruin everything. She felt tears start to form, and few escaped. Reid lovingly wiped them away. She opened her eyes, and stared into his.

"I went to see Elle before I came here," she whispered.

"You what?" Reid asked calmly.

He knew that this could change everything between him and Sky. He wanted to be a part of her life. Reid took a deep breath, he knew Prentiss had only gone over there to help him out. He took her hand gently. Prentiss looked up at him,glad that he had not pushed her away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was just so mad about her telling me that I couldn't be here when Sky is here that I had to go over there and ask her what her problem was."

"Emily I know that what she's doing isn't right, but did you really think that it would help to go over there?" he asked.

"No, I don't know. I knew Sky was here, and I've wanted to talk to her since she called you the other night. I wanted her to know what she was doing to you. I never meant to jeopardise what you have with Sky. You know that, right?"

"I do know that, but you might have done just that."

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I just felt this overwhelming need to defend you. You mean so much to me, and I needed her to know that. I knew that you would never do it, so I just let my emotions get the better of me. I'm so sorry Spencer I would understand if you never wanted to-."

Reid interrupted her by kissing her softly, telling her without words that he understood why she had gone to see Elle. He knew that this could ruin everything he had worked for with Sky, but he knew that he would somehow be able to patch things up, and make Elle see that Sky deserved to see her father. They embraced for a long moment, before Prentiss pulled away, and laid her forehead against his. She could tell there was something going on inside his head.

She ran her hand along his cheek. "What's wrong? You said you needed to tell me something as well."

"Yes, I do. I'll find a way to make Elle understand why you went over. It might not help her to change her mind about not wanting you around Sky."

"I know, and that's all right. Now what happened?"

"Elle came over before, and she wanted to talk about the two of us."

"She still thinks that there is something between you two?" she asked, shocked.

"I set her straight. I just felt you should know. You're the person I want now, I just want to know my daughter.

"I know Spencer, and I understand," she assured him. "You wouldn't be the same person I fell in love with if you weren't trying to do the right thing for Sky right now."

"I'm glad you understand. I thought you were staying in New Jersey overnight."

"We were going to, then I started talking to Rossi, and he thought it would be better if we came home tonight. I'm pretty sure he called a pilot at home in order to get us home."

"That's impressive. Why such a hurry?"

"I need to do something."

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

Prentiss suddenly felt very nervous. She took Reid's hand and squeezed it softly. He smiled at her. She wondered if now was the best time, since she would have to go to her condo after, but after what Rossi had done to get her there, she really didn't want to put it off. She was going to have enough trouble sleeping without Reid next to her, without worrying about asking him what she wanted to ask him.

"Spencer, I know that normally it doesn't really work this way. But I really need to know what I feel right now. I understand that Sky is going to take priority in your life, but I just need to know that I am still important. I was wondering if you might want to marry me?" Prentiss explained, now staring into his eyes.

Prentiss sat there her hands holding onto his. Her breath had caught in her throat. She wasn't sure she was going to get the same answer after she had just told him about her visit to Elle. She realised that Reid might lose all the gains he had made with Sky because she had needed to speak her mind to a woman she didn't even know. There were tears in her eyes as she waited for his answer, almost certain he would somehow politely tell her no he couldn't marry her because it would mean he could lose his daughter; and that Sky, understandably, was more important to him at that moment.

End Part 30

Notes: This was a lot evil eh? Please don't hurt me! Hope you like it.


	32. The Answer

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 31: The Answer  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Reid answers Prentiss' question. I decided to give you guys a two-fer today cause I have an epic day of business ahead of me tomorrow and I may not post anything. So here it is! I hope you enjoy!!! I decided to have her ask cause 1) in my last series Reid proposed 2) I've been the girl who didn't get the right answer so it's a way to make a happy ending for my favourite strong ladies.

* * *

Reid took a deep breath looking into Prentiss' eyes. He could see tears starting to form again, and he wondered if they were happy or sad tears. Reid knew that if he declined he would never get another chance to be happy. He knew that following his heart with Prentiss might hurt his relationship with Sky; if Elle decided to be difficult as a result of what had just happened, but he didn't care. He would fight for his daughter if he had to, and he knew that he could do anything so long as Prentiss was in his life.

She had been right there any time he needed her through everything that had happened. He knew it hadn't been easy for her to have to see the woman he had kept from her for four years. He knew that his spending time with Sky was hard for Prentiss, but she accepted it. Prentiss even let him cry on her shoulder over Elle. He knew that he loved her, and that she loved him, and he knew he needed to keep hold of what they shared no matter what the cost.

Reid smiled. "Really? You're asking me? Wow. That's just, wow. Of course I do. Just a second."

Reid disappeared into his bedroom. Prentiss stood there surprised for a second. She knew she had heard him agree, but wondered why he had walked away. She always thought that when she got engaged she would end up in her fiancé's arms not sitting alone on his couch wondering where he had gotten to.

Reid meanwhile had opened his bedside table. He took out the velvet box he had picked up only a few day before. He smiled, hoping that he had made the right choice in not chosing a traditional ring for her. Of course, neither of them were traditional, and nothing about the way their engagement had just happened was either. He came back into the living room, and took her hand. Prentiss smiled at him, relieved he was back, but was still wondering what he was doing.

"Close your eyes Emily," he whispered.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Trust me. Just do it."

Prentiss closed her eyes. Reid then took her left hand in his. With her eyes closed she could feel him taking her ring finger. Her heart began to beat faster, she wanted to open her eyes, and see the look on his face, but she kept them squeezed just. Reid's breath caught as he put the ring on her finger, he couldn't believe he had finally gotten onto her hand. It looked perfect there, and he hoped she would never want to take it off.

The moment she felt the ring on her finger her eyes popped open. She looked down at her hand impatiently. He jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful ring that she knew she never wanted to remove. She couldn't even speak as she examined the white gold star sapphire ring now on her finger. She had always hoped she would find a man who would understand without her having to tell him that she didn't want a traditional diamond solitaire. As she stared at the piece of jewelery she realised that it was as unique as her relationship with Reid.

"This is amazing, I've never seen anything like this before," she whispered.

"I saw the sapphire and something about it made me think of you. I know you'd want something a little different, then the jeweler told me about asterism that can look like a star that occurs on sapphires. I thought it would make it extra special because this all started with me solving that star puzzle for you," Reid explained.

"It's perfect Spencer, I love it," she murmured then kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you like it. I was worried that you might not want something that wasn't a diamond."

"I don't really like diamonds that much. Why did you chose a white gold band?"

"I looked in your jewellery box one night while you were sleeping. The only pieces in there that were gold were small, I assumed they were from when you were a child, and that you don't wear yellow gold anymore."

She smiled. "You profiled my jewellery box?"

"I didn't profile it so much as made an educated guess. I suppose it was a little risky, but I wanted to surprise you."

"You were right, Reid, like always. I'm sorry that I ruined your surprise."

Reid shrugged. "I never would have been able to find the perfect way to ask you, because I believe this is the way it was supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Your asking me makes it more special than I ever could have made it by planning something would never have been special and unique enough for us to tell our future babies. Now we can tell them their mother has always been the kind of woman who gets what she wants herself, and that it really is all right."

She smiled, then kissed him softly. The two relaxed into the embrace. His arms wrapped around her back, while her hands found their way into his hair. He smiled feeling the cool metal against his forehead. His hands instinctively went up her the back of her shirt, but she pulled away before it got half way up her spine. He was disappointed for a moment before he realised why she had done it. Sky was asleep a few doors away, and Elle had asked him not to Prentiss there. He knew he would not be able to explain to Sky why a woman had appeared in his bed overnight.

"I wish that you stay and celebrate," he sighed, staring into her eyes. "But I don't think that's a good idea for Sky's sake."

"I know, it's her first night here, and if she wakes up in the middle of the night it won't be the best time for her to meet me. I never would have slept tonight if I hadn't asked you," she explained, running her hand along his face. "I wanted to think of something really cleaver to say."

"I think the way you did it was perfect. I couldn't even figure out how I was going to ask you, honestly. I've had that ring for almost a month now, and it never felt like the right time to ask you."

"I'm glad I jumped the gun then."

"Me too," he assured her.

He kissed her again. The two of them were beginning to get comfortable again. His hands were once again making their way up his back, and her hands were now against his chest. He pulled away this time and laid his head against hers, taking her hand in his and playing with the ring that was now on her finger. He never thought he would be sleeping alone on the night he gave her that symbol.

"I really need to get going before I can't stop myself," she sighed.

"I know," he agreed.

Reid leaned in and kissed her again. Her hands went to his long hair. She pulled him a little closer, and his hands fell toward her ass. They relaxed into the embrace for a long moment, then remembered that she needed to go home until they talked to Elle. They hoped the ring on Prentiss' finger would be enough for Elle to know that she was not leaving Reid's nor Sky's life any time soon.

"I love you Spencer, but I have to go home tonight. Do you want to go for lunch tomorrow?" Prentiss asked. "Then we'll celebrate."

"I'd like that, I'll call you after I drop Sky off," he told her.

"That would be great," she agreed.

"All right, hopefully we'll get some sleep tonight."

"I doubt it. I love you Spencer, goodnight."

"I love you too, sweet dreams Emily."

He kissed her softly once more before she went to the door. He walked her out, and watched her drive away. He had wanted her to stay longer, but knew that if he did that he might lose Sky. He went into his own room, and fell asleep hugging the pillow that Prentiss normally slept on.

End Part 31

Notes: Do you really think that this would go the other way? Honestly! I have some more Sky stuff coming up before we get to more Prentiss/Reid awesomeness and then start wind this thing down. PS totally google the star sapphire thing they are kind of awesome. I still hate diamonds, so no diamonds in my fic!


	33. Nightmares

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 32: Nightmares  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky has a nightmare, but Reid has a surprise up his sleeve to help make it all better. I'm so jazzed right now and what I had to ended early so here's the next part. Thank you for all the reviews guys it means sooo much to me, I am still floored by the amazed by the volume of response. I love all my reviewers.

* * *

Reid woke a few hours later, hearing something coming from the spare bedroom. It took him a moment to realise what the sound was. He had always been a light sleeper, when Prentiss wasn't next to him. But knowing Sky was there had made him have even more uneasy. He didn't want to be the kind of father who would sleep threw his child needing him.

"Mommy?" a small voice cried.

Reid's heart sank a little when he heard her call for her mother, before he realised that having him in her life was still very new to her. Reid hopped out of his bed and went across the hall. He went into Sky's room. The little girl looked so lost in the queen sized bed he had in that room. He could see her tear stained face in the light from the nightlight. Her eyes looked a little scared as she stared at him. He wondered if maybe it was too early for her to stay the night. Sky hardly knew him and being alone in a new place had to be scary enough without having her mother there.

"Where's Mommy?" she whispered seeing him.

Sky was not fully away yet and was rubbing her eyes a little bit. She was still scared from the dream, and she wasn't in her own bed. Reid went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sky looked at him quizzically. Reid held out his hand to her.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"You're staying at my house, Sky," he told her.

"Daddy?" Sky jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

Reid gently pulled her into the embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he could feel his shirt getting wet. He smiled, glad to have the little girl in his arms. He was relieved that she seemed to trust him, but he knew she could still ask to go home. He took a deep breath enjoying the moment he was getting to share with her. He just held her close for a few long minutes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I had a bad dream," she explained.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No."

Reid was a little hurt that she didn't want to talk about her nightmare, but he understood that he was still new in her life. He was glad to have the little girl in his arms, even if she didn't say anything. He could tell that she was starting to relax with him. Reid gently ran his hand through her long brown hair, and tucked it behind her ear. He remembered his own mother doing that when he had nightmares and it always helped him to relax.

"How about you come into my room for tonight?" he suggested.

Sky nodded, and Reid carried her into his room. He remembered how when he was younger liked to go into he parents' room when he would have nightmares. His mother wasn't always aware that he was there, but somehow being in the big bed, and not being alone always helped her. Reid laid her gently on the bed and then went into his closet.

Sky sat up in the bed, and watched him as he took a box down off of the shelf. There was only the light from the hallway, but it was enough for them both to see. He went through it, and found what he was looking for. He smiled seeing the old brown bear with top hat and cape. It was one of the few toys he had growing up.

"What's that Daddy?" Sky asked softly.

"This is Tux, he's a magic teddy bear that takes away your bad dreams," Reid explained, handing her the bear.

"Really are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, he used to be mine, and whenever he was there I never had nightmares."

"Wow. Do you think I could borrow him?"

"No, I think it would be better if you kept him, but I want him to visit me whenever you do."

Sky giggled "Okay Daddy! I bet Tux would like that."

"I think he would too.

"Why is his name Tux Daddy?"

"When I first got him he was wearing a tuxedo with his top hat. But I took it off and lost it. Then when I realised that he was magic I made a cape for him so he could be a magician instead."

"Oh, okay, so he really is magic?"

"Yes, he is. You know you could tell him about your bad dream so that he can make sure he doesn't accidentally scare away dreams you like."

She looked up at Reid then looked down at the bear, the back at Reid again. Reid smiled at her, and smoothed her hair back behind her ear. Sky smiled at her father, then looked down at the tattered teddy bear in her hands.

"Daddy you promise you won't get mad or sad if I tell Tux?" she asked.

"I promise Sky. Go ahead, he's a very good listener," he assured her.

"Okay," she said, then looked at Reid instead. "I had a dream that you were hurt at work and that I never got to see you again."

Reid felt his heart sink. It had always been one of his fears about having children. He knew that his job was dangerous, and there was always a chance he might not come home. He hugged Sky gently, and tears started to fall down her cheeks. He realised he had never told her what he did, because he hadn't wanted to scare her.

"How do you know that my job is so dangerous?" he asked.

"Mommy told me," she replied.

"She's right it is dangerous, and I could get hurt. That's what happens when you are trying to catch bad guys."

"But I love you Daddy," Sky explained, wiping her nose with her hand.

"I love you too Sky, and that won't change if something happens to me while I'm working."

"But what if you go to heaven?" she whispered.

"If that happens then I will always be with you, right here."

Reid pointed to her heart. She hugged him tightly. He was relieved that she had told him what was going on. He ran his hand through her long hair, to help calm her down. He still remembered how much that helped him when he was growing up. Sky cried for a few more minutes. Then she looked up at Reid, and smiled a little, then let out a small yawn. Reid could help but laugh a little.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise Sky." He kissed her forehead. "Now how about you lay down?"

Sky nodded, and laid down. She curled up under the blanket, and closed her eyes. She hugged Tux close to her. Reid smiled as he watched her sleep. He chuckled when he realised that the little girl was able to use more of his quilt than Prentiss could. He went into his closet again and got his duvet. Reid got back into his bed and fell into a slightly more restful sleep than before.

End Part 32

Notes: What do you think about Tux? I needed something that showed that Reid was a kid at some point. About ten more parts to go folks. Then who knows what I'm gonna do. Work is picking up so I'm not sure I can embark on a new adventure.


	34. Princess

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 33: Princess  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Reid and Sky make waffles before going back to Elle. I'm glad you liked the part about Tux, he is going to make another appearance today, and then another a little later. More Sky cute-ness before we get along with some Prentiss Reid fluffies. Oh I like fluffies.

* * *

Reid woke up the next morning, having not had a very restful night's sleep. He got up slowly and went into the living room, hearing whispers from there. When he got there he saw Sky playing with Tux and some of the new toys he had bought for her the day before. She sounded like she had a storyline going on with the bear, a doll and a stuffed unicorn.

"Did I wake you up Daddy?" she asked.

"No, you didn't Sky," he reassured her. "Would you like waffles or pancakes for breakfast?"

"Um, I think waffles," Sky told him.

"All right, Princess waffles it is."

Reid was surprised that he called Sky "Princess" he didn't even have a nickname for Prentiss, but it felt right to call her that. He had never really liked nicknames for people but he had never really liked nature names for kids. He remembered he had talked to Elle about when they had had a pregnancy scare. At first whenever he would hear Sky's name it was like getting another slap in the face by Elle each time. The name was now starting to grow on him, but he would still have chosen a different name had he had a choice in the matter.

Sky looked up at Reid her eyes sparking. "Daddy you called me Princess," she said.

"I did, I'm sorry if you didn't like it," he stammered, there were still times where he would feel like a scared child stuck in a man's body.

"No! It's good! Mommy said that a real daddy treats you like a princess and you even just called me princess. I gotta tell her that when we get back!"

"I bet she would like to hear that Sky."

"Can I help you make breakfast Daddy?"

Reid thought for a moment. He knew that the waffle iron would be very hot, so she couldn't help with that part. Then he remembered that before his father left he would let him pour things into the bowl, and help to stir. It had always made him feel like he was important. Then when they brought food to his mother he would very proudly tell her about how he had helped. He wanted his daughter to feel that sense accomplishment.

"Sure, how about you help me stir things together?" Reid suggested.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sky. "That'll be fun."

Reid and Sky went into the kitchen. Reid began to take ingredients out of the cupboard, and fridge. He started to measure everything, then would hand it to Sky to dump into the bowl. She helped him stir everything, then he made the waffles. They two of them enjoyed their breakfast, and then Sky got dressed.

Before they left for the hotel Sky reminded him to put together some leftovers for Elle. They went to his car, put her in her booster seat then went to the hotel. Reid held her hand as they went through crowded parking lot. He was upset that his time with Sky was going to be coming to an end, but was glad that he had gotten so much. He knocked on the door to hotel room.

Elle meanwhile was still in bed when she heard the knock on the door. She had had a late night with JJ, but it was exactly what she had needed. She threw on her bathrobe, and smiled when she saw Reid standing there with Sky. As soon as Sky saw her other she gave her a big hug. Elle lifted Sky up into her arms. Elle smiled glad to have the little girl back in her arms she had missed her.

"I missed you Mommy," Sky whispered.

"I missed you too Sky," Elle assured her kissing her cheek. "Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yeah I did! We went to the zoo, and I saw where pizza came from! It was so cool! Then we went to see the animals! Daddy knows a lot about all of them. I wanna know as much as him when I grow up!"

"I hope that you do," Elle laughed.

"Then after we went to the zoo we went shopping and we got all kinds of books, and toys and some new clothes for me! Then Daddy made me supper, and then he read like four books to be before bed! And guess what Mommy!?"

"What Sky?"

"Daddy let me read one to him! He knew that I could read, and he only had to help me with a few really long words! But I knew most of them Mommy!"

"That's great."

Sky then pulled Tux from her bag. "And look Mommy Daddy let me have Tux. This was his teddy bear when Daddy was little like me so he's really, really old, but he's still magic and makes it so that kids don't have bad dreams no more!"

"That's amazing Sky."

Elle was thrilled to hear that Sky had had so much fun. She was rambling away about everything at a million miles a minute. She sounded a lot like Reid when he would start to spout out random statistics. Elle realised that Sky was more like Reid than she had ever noticed, but it was just another part of her to love.

"Daddy even cooks! I brought you some of the stuff we didn't eat, cause you said you didn't like eating at restaurants all the time He even let me help make our waffles this morning!"

"That sounds great! Thank you Sky that was very nice." Elle then looked up at Reid. "Thank you Spencer."

"Enjoy them," Reid assured her.

She sighed even though he had changed a lot there were times where Reid was completely oblivious. She knew she had a lot to tell him, but she wasn't sure she could tell him everything just yet. Reid went to turn around and leave, but she gently stopped him, by taking his shoulder gently.

"No, for everything, Spencer, really, for taking the day off, for planning something so special for her," Elle explained.

"I wanted to do something special the first time we got to spend time together. JJ helped me, a little."

"She told me, but you figured out the zoo all on your own."

"I figured all kids liked animals, and they had this really interesting sound exhibit so I took a chance."

"We had so much fun Mommy!" Sky exclaimed.

"I'm glad you did Sky," Elle assured her.

"I have something I need to do," Reid explained. "I'm sure Sky will tell you all about everything we did. I'll call tonight at bed time."

"Do you have to go Daddy?" Sky asked hugging him.

"I promised my friend I would have lunch with her. I kept my promise to you, and we got to spend a whole day together. How about you spend some time with your mom? I bet she missed you a lot."

"Okay, you promise you'll call me?"

"I promise."

"And we can do something fun the next time you have to work?"

"That's up to your mom."

"I think that's a really good idea," Elle assured them. "We'll talk to you later Spencer?"

Reid nodded. "Yes, bedtime tonight, like always. I love you Princess."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Reid left the room, and Elle closed the door behind him. She felt tears forming when she heard Reid call Sky that. It hit her like a tonne of bricks when she heard him call her princess, just like Elle's father had done when she was that little. Elle realised just how much she had made her daughter miss by not letting her know her father before. Sky went over and hugged her mother.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Sky whispered.

"I just realised that he really is a good daddy for you," Elle whispered.

"He's my only daddy, Mommy," Sky reasoned.

"You sound just like your father."

"Is that bad?"

"No, sweetheart, it's not bad at all. I love you."

"I love you too."

End Part 33

Notes: I know this doesn't make up for everything. But at least she has removed her head from he ass! I hope you enjoyed it.... Now onto some Prentiss/Reid fun.


	35. Talking

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 34: Talking  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Reid and Prentiss talk about the night before. All right this is evasive you'll see why when it's done. I'm not trying to be evil. I swear. I was gonna post this before work but my comp was boo. Anyway enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

After Reid left Sky he went to meet Prentiss for lunch like they had agreed. He was on cloud nine between getting to spend a whole day with Sky, and what had happened the night before. Prentiss was already seated and drinking a coffee when he arrived at the restaurant. Reid kissed her softly before he sat down across from her and took her hand. He began to play with the ring that was now on her finger.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her hand.

"Good morning to you too," she whispered, shivers running up her spine.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

The looked at each other and noticed the each had dark circles under their eyes. They then both reached for the coffee mugs that were in front of each other them. The server took their orders. Reid then took her hand again.

"I don't want to wake up without you next to me again," he told her. "I'm getting spoiled to it now that I know we can share a room even when we are on a case."

"I know, me too, it's strange not having you there. You'll have to talk to Elle about how I am a part of your life and not going anywhere," she sighed.

"Or we could just make her see that you are a permanent part of my life?"

Prentiss smiled, and looked down at her finger, still amazed by the ring that was now there. "I think this might be some indication of how serious we are."

"To everyone else but her," sighed Reid. "I think we might need more than just a ring on your finger."

Prentiss was worried about what he might say. She had been spending so much time at his place she had already given her landlord her notice. She didn't want to have to look for a new place when the only place she really wanted to be was at Reid's townhouse for the time being, until they needed more space.

"We have been talking about moving in together, if you don't talk to her it might make it hard," Prentiss suggested.

"I still want to live with you. I'm just not sure that will be enough. There's something inside that thinks she still has a chance with me. I did grow up in Las Vegas. I've always thought that eloping made a lot of sense," Reid reasoned. "We don't have to plan for months we won't have to figure out a guest list. It's just an idea."

"We won't have to talk my mother out of inviting every politician I've ever met in my life, when all I'd really want was to have a small ceremony."

"That would be good too, we won't be able to have the team there, but we could do it our way, if that's what you want."

"I do Spencer, eloping sounds like a good way to solve both of our problems."

"When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as we can, why wait?" she asked. "We both want this."

"You're right we do Are we going to tell everyone first?"

"I don't want to waste the time. Let's see when can get a flight out."

"We told Hotch we'd warn him before we did anything else."

"We'll call him on our way. If we think too much about it we might change our minds."

"I know that I want to this Spencer, nothing is going to make me change my mind. Are you sure you want to this? It might change everything."

Reid smiled at her, glad that she seemed to like the idea of going to Las Vegas on a whim and getting married. There was a part of him that worried about what Elle might say, but he didn't care. He wanted to marry the woman who was now in front of him. It would stop Elle from thinking that that he wanted something more from her. All he wanted was to have the chance to be a father to Sky.

"I want to do this," Reid assured her. "Elle is just going to accept that if I am a part of Sky's life you are as well. I love you, you're going to be my wife. You will be another stable and positive adult in Sky's life. That's what she needs right now."

"Are you sure that she is going to see it that way?"

"I don't know, but if she doesn't I fight for Sky, and I don't give up until I get to be a part of her life."

Prentiss squeezed Reid's hand softly. She smiled at him to reassure him that she was ready for what happened with Sky. She knew that she wanted to be standing by him as his wife, so that no one could argue that she would just leave when things go too diffuclt. She hadn't left him yet, and everything with Sky had been a strain on Reid emotionally. She knew if they could work together after finding about that they could get past anything they might have to face. Reid was relieved that she was supporting him.

"So we're really going to do this?" Reid asked.

"Yes, we're going to get on the first plane we can, go to Las Vegas and get ourselves married. By the end of today I'm going to be Missus Doctor Spencer Reid even if we have to hitchhike to the chapel."

Reid grinned glad that she seemed to be so determined to do this. They both knew that this was going to change everything between them, and could mean that one of both of them would have to transfer departments. But both of them wanted to married more than they wanted anything else.

Prentiss never thought she would meet a man who would make her want to give up the career she had worked so hard to build, but she knew that Reid was special. She knew that if she let him go she would never find anyone else like him again. She also knew that Elle was learning that lesson, and a part of her wanted to go up to the woman, and tell her that Reid had chosen her, and she had won. It wasn't often that she would get bitter and catty, but Elle deserved it after the way she had treated him.

Reid still was having a hard time believing that Prentiss had actually just agreed to get on a plane and elope with him. He thought he had been in a surreal dream since she had asked him to marry her, and he had given her the ring. Now they were discussing going to Las Vegas and eloping. He was excited but a part of him still worried that something would go wrong and she would decide she didn't want to be with him after all.

"What if there's a case?" Reid reasoned.

"We'll have to tell them we are on our one night honeymoon, and they can pick us up on their way if they really need us."

"I like the way you think."

"You've mentioned that a few times, among a few other things that you like about me."

He kissed her hand again. "There are a lot of things to love about you Emily Prenitss."

"There are even more things to love about you Doctor Reid."

They quickly finished their lunch, glad that they had chosen a place that was so quick. When they were done they stopped by home to get their go bags before going to the airport, hoping that they would get a flight out.

End Part 34

Notes: I know that's leaving you guys hanging but it's for happy reasons this time. I've been having some crazy work days so I'm glad people are reviewing like mad it makes me giddy. Thank you for all the kind words.


	36. Names

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 35: Names  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Reid and Prentiss take off for Las Vegas! All right time for some Prentiss/Reid awesomeness for a while.

* * *

Prentiss and Reid were at the airport waiting to see if they would be able to get on the next flight that was leaving for Las Vegas. They were on standby. While they waited to hear if they would get on the flight Reid took out his phone, and dialed Hotch's number.

"Hello?" said Hotch.

"Hi, Hotch, uh, Emily and I have something we need to tell you," Reid told him, he could almost see the vein on Hotch's head begin to throb.

"What's going on?"

"We are on our way to Las Vegas."

"Visiting your mother?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"We're going to visit her as well, but that's not the only reason we are going. You asked us to give you warning before we did anything else. We decided that since we will be there anyway we may as well get married. We are waiting for a flight out."

"All right, I'm not going to try to talk you out of this, but I can't promise the team will stay together."

"We know, we are ready for whatever happens."

"How long will you need off of work?" Hotch asked.

"We were only planning on staying over night, we'll plan something a little more special then a themed hotel room in Las Vegas for our honeymoon."

"All right, I'll see you both on Monday at the latest then?"

"Yes."

Reid then heard Jack talking to Hotch through the phone, Reid knew there was nothing more to be said. Nothing was going to change his mind about this. The two men said their goodbyes so that Hotch could enjoy the rest of his time with his son. Reid leaned down and kissed Prentiss gently. They were called to board the flight a few minutes later, both glad they had been able to get a flight so quickly.

Prentiss was holding Reid's hand as the jet took off. Reid was trying to make himself comfortable, but anyway he moved his knees would touch the back of the passenger in front of his seat. He still had a huge smile plastered on his face despite his discomfort. Prentiss was trying to find a way to rest her head on his shoulder but it wasn't easy with her seatbelt still fashioned.

"I think we are both spoiled to the jet," Prentiss laughed.

"I agree. But I think you're worth it Emily," Reid reassured her, kissing her softly.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to find a place that won't be cheesy once we get there?"

"I'm positive. I did grow up there. I have a friend who owns a chapel. I've seen pictures of the ceremonies, you'll really like it. It's elegant and beautiful, just like you."

"Are we going to visit your mother while we are there?"

"Yeah, I think we should. I don't really want to tell her I got married in a letter. She's already mad enough that I told her about Sky in a letter."

"You told your mother you had a daughter by sending her a letter?"

He shrugged. "I never would have been able to find the words otherwise."

"Then we are going to tell her about this together. She shouldn't be finding out her only child is married through a letter Spencer, and when we have a baby we are telling her to her face."

"All right, I hope you like her, and that she's having a good day today so that she'll remember that I told her."

"I hope so too, Spencer. I'm excited to meet her."

"Would you like to meet her first or just go to the chapel right away?"

"I think I want to marry you first, just in case something comes up at work, then we'll go see your mother."

"All right."

"I wonder how long it'll take to get my ID changed."

"You're changing your name? I always pictured you as the type of woman who would keep her own name, or try to get her husband to take her name."

She laughed. "I was, not but then after finding out that Elle chose a name for your daughter you wouldn't like and gave her her own last night I decided I wanted any children we might have to have your name. I don't want to be the only person in the family who has a different last name, so I'm going to hyphenate my name."

"You don't want our child to have your name as well?"

"No, when we have a baby I want it to have your name."

"I've never really cared about my name living on, Emily."

She shrugged. "I know, but I've thought a lot about this. Besides with my mother's career the Prentiss name is too recognisable sometimes."

"All right, you've thought a lot of about this."

"I have." She squeezed his hand gently. "I want to do this for you, whether you understand it or not."

He smiled. "This might get a little strange if get to keep working together."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just picture pretty much every playboy type law enforcement officers we come in contact with to give me strange looks when JJ introduces you as SSA Emily Prentiss-Reid."

"Let them give you dirty looks, and whatever else. Won't there be a part of you that will feel vindicated?"

"Not really, Emily, you're not some prize that I want to show off to everyone because I was teased and was a geek growing up. I want to marry you because I love you, and you love me. I honestly never thought you would take my name, and didn't think I might have to deal with the looks and the sniggers every case we go on."

"You're sweet, Reid, and I don't really want to put you through anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'll learn to deal with it. I'm kind of thrilled that you decided to hyphenate your name, if only because I never thought I'd find any woman who would want to marry me."

She kissed him softly to reassure him that she was happy. She the laid her head on his shoulder, and the two of them began to drift off as the plane flew. Neither of them had had enough sleep the night before and knew that they were going to have a fairly long day ahead of them.

End Part 35

Notes: I know I'm dragging this out a little bit, and I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person. I hope you are still enjoying this.


	37. What to Wear

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 36: What to Wear  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: All right I really didn't mean to let this drag on so long but I promise it'll be worth the wait. Thank you for all the encouragement everyone it means a lot to me.

* * *

Prentiss was holding Reid's hand as they entered the small chapel. She looked around, and liked the place. It was very tastefully decorated, and was surprisingly feminine. There were pictures of happy couples on the walls. A tall blonde woman about Prentiss' age came out from an office to greet them. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Well if it's not Spencer Reid!" the woman exclaimed, hugging Reid tightly. "What brings you in here?"

Prentiss couldn't believe that Reid knew the woman who was standing there. She wondered if they had had some kind of relationship before. Reid didn't often talk about his past with women. Of course she didn't really ask either. She had assumed that when he spoke about an old friend of his that he was speaking about a guy.

"Why else does a man come to a chapel with a beautiful woman on his arm Charlotte?" Reid asked.

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married! I'm so sorry Spencer, I just never pictures you as well- straight!"

Prentiss let out a small laugh. A couple of the women at the FBI had told her the same thing when they found out that she had been dating Reid. Part of her wanted to tell the woman she had just met just how good Reid was in bed, but she didn't want to embarrass him around his old friend.

"Why do the few women I went to high school with and got along with all assume I'm gay?" Reid wondered.

"Because you were such a sweet guy, and never tried anything with us."

"I was twelve and you were seventeen. You would have kicked my scrawny butt."

"You're right," she laughed. "You should have come to the last reunion, and shown off all your accomplishments. Having three doctorates is something to be proud of."

"It's not something all that surprising when I graduated high school at twelve. I know you think my job is really amazing, but it's just a job. I had no reason to go. You're the only person from school who I still speak to. I don't want to show off in front of a bunch of strangers."

"The mould was broken when you were made Spencer, your fiancée is very lucky."

Reid blushed slightly. "Charlotte this is Emily Prentiss by the way. Emily this is my friend Charlotte McDonald."

"It's nice to meet you, Charlotte," Prentiss said, shaking Charlotte's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Emily. I'll be sure you give the family treatment today but for now Spencer I need to borrow your beautiful bride to be. There's a shop down the road where you get a tuxedo or suit, tell them I sent you and you'll get a discount."

"Um all right," Reid replied a little surprised. "I did bring something to wear."

"I've seen pictures of what you usually wear, go buy something new, it's your wedding day. You only get one."

"Thank you, for saying that," Prentiss laughed. "It'll be nice to see him in a nice new suit."

"Scoot Spencer," Charlotte told him. "I'll take care of everything for you and Emily. You are going to be surprised if it kills me. I know you and your magic tricks, I don't want to see for an hour and half. When you come back my assistant will have the room all ready for you, and I'll take care of Emily myself."

"Are you going to be all right with Charlotte, Emily?"

"I'll be fine," Prentiss assured him, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you in an hour and half then?"

"Yeah, you will, and then we'll get married."

"Wow, this is real, we're actually getting married today, you're going to be my wife by the time we go to bed tonight."

"Yes, I will."

Reid kissed her again before he left the chapel. He needed to get something to wear and he also needed to find a wedding band, and only had an hour and half to do it. Prentiss watched him leave then looked at Charlotte.

"What's the plan here?" Prentiss asked Charlotte.

"We need to get you your dress silly," Charlotte laughed. "Don't you want to knock Spencer's mismatched socks off? He does still wear mismatched socks doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does, I don't know how I'm going to take him to formal events just yet. I guess, but I really just thought I'd wear a nice dress that I already have."

"Even if you're getting married in Las Vegas you deserve to have a great dress. It's your wedding day, and I want you feel like it is your day. This is going to be the only wedding you'll get, I know it. I'm friends with the owner of a bridal salon she'll find you the perfect dress. I have a hair stylist and make up artist on staff too. If it wasn't for Spencer I never would have passed high school, I owe him one, so I am going to make you both forget you are in Las Vegas."

"All right, thank you. This is going to be a lot better than I expected it to be, even if our friends aren't here."

"We can tape it for everyone who isn't here. I have seen a lot of people get married here, and none of them deserve happiness as much as Spencer does. I've known him a long time, and he's been through a lot. I also know that what would make him happy would be to make you happy today, so I'll do whatever it takes. Do you need me to help you find a ring for him?"

"No, I've got that covered," Prentiss assured her. "I have my father's wedding band that I'd like him to wear. I want it to be a surprise."

"That is so sweet. I think this is going to be one of the most memorable ceremonies I've had here. I Like it when I know that the marriage is going to last. I still can't believe that Spence is straight though."

"I assure you that he is. He's actually more of a ladies' man then he likes to let on."

"Sweet little Spencer Reid? I find that hard to believe," laughed Charlotte.

"I have trouble believing it sometimes, and I'm about to marry the guy. But then I remember the reason we are doing this so soon."

"Do mind if I ask the reason?"

"Not at all, Spencer's daughter's mother doesn't want me around, so we decided she couldn't really argue that I was not going to be in her life, if we got married."

"Spencer is a father, and not with the lady he's about marry!? Wow, I didn't know he had it in him!"

Prentiss laughed. "Me either. She's a sweet kid, smart too. I hope when we have children they are like Sky."

"You're planning on having kids too! I'm so happy for Spencer. I don't know anyone who deserves to be happy more then he does. It's nice to see that the nice guy does sometimes get to finish first. Now, enough about Spencer, I can talk to him and catch up another day. What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I don't know, something fairly simple, I guess. Once my mother finds out she's going to want to throw us some big gala wedding party where I'll have to wear some massive designer gown that I'll hate."

"All right, something simple that will shock Spencer. Good thing I'm a wedding miracle worker!" Charlotte giggled.

The two women went into a small bridal shop right by the chapel. They started to look at the dresses. Prentiss tried on a few before she picked the right one. It really started to feel real now that she had a dress on.

End Part 36

Notes: I'm sorry to be dragging this out guys. It was mean but more fluff to come :)


	38. I Dos

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 37: I dos  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss and Reid get married yay! It's gray and gross here today and my dog is driving me bats. Happy reviews will help my mood. Okay, so seriously best fandom EVER! I have never gotten so many reviews and hits on anything I've written. Hearts to all of you.

* * *

Charlotte walked into the chapel. She smiled when she saw Reid standing at the alter wearing a nice new suit, and tie. She looked down, and shook her head when she got to his feet.

"Are you ready Spencer?" she asked him.

"I think so," he replied. "Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing, except for your socks."

"It's good luck, and you need good luck on your wedding day, especially when we have discarded almost every tradition there is."

"All right, do you need anything else before I send Emily in?"

"I don' think so, I just hope that I remember to breathe when I see her."

"You wouldn't be the first groom to pass out when he saw his bride coming toward," she laughed. "You'll be fine Spencer. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Charlotte, and thank you for all of your help."

"It's my job, and besides if it weren't for you I never would have gotten here."

He looked at her quizzically. "I don't understand."

"If it wasn't for you help studying I never would have finished high school, and wouldn't have gone to college and gotten my business degree."

"You did all the hard work."

"You're so modest Spencer. I'll go send Emily in."

"Thank you Charlotte for everything."

"You did all the hard work," she mirrored from before, as she walked away.

Reid stood there for what felt like an eternity but was actually a few minutes before the door opened again. He had to remind himself to breathe the moment he saw Prentiss. She wasn't in another cocktail dress like she told him she would be. She was in a simple white wedding gown. With a halter style top, and a long flowing lace dress. The bodice hugged her curves perfectly. When his gaze went to her face, her make up was soft, but her hair style was not. She had her long hair curled, framing her face. She was wearing a tiara that Charlotte had lent her instead of a veil. The whole time she walked toward him he worried he would stop breathing.

She smiled at him, and finally took his hand. Which brought him back to reality, for a long moment he thought he was having an amazing dream. But now she was holding his hand, wearing the wedding gown. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky and was going to have her as his wife for the rest of his life.

Prentiss smiled at him, glad to see that he was in a nice suit. She looked down at his feet and couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. Most women would have been annoyed that he was wearing one black and one white sock, but she found it endearing. It was one of Reid's quirks that she actually enjoyed. Sometimes on a case just looking at his socks would help her to calm down, just like it was doing now. She was about to marry Reid. She took a deep breath and waited for the officiate to start the ceremony.

The ceremony itself was quite simple. It was just basic vows, and then they exchanged rings. Reid had gotten Prentiss a white gold Celtic cross style ring. While Prentiss had given Reid her father's antique Celtic shield ring, although he didn't know the history behind it yet. They kissed softly at the end of the ceremony. Deepening the kiss for a long moment before Charlotte whistled. They pulled away and laid their foreheads against each other. Charlotte came over to them.

"Congratulations," Charlotte said, going over and hugging them both. "I hope everything was all right."

"It was perfect," Prentiss assured her.

"Great, now I just need you to fill out all the paperwork, and everything is nice and official. Will you be changing your name Emily?"

"Yes, I am going to hyphenate it."

"All right, wonderful. Follow me."

The three of them went to Charlotte's office. Normally she wasn't as involved with everything, but because Reid was her friend she wanted to make sure everything was done properly for them. They signed all the paperwork.

"So I'll send pictures, and the video to your address in Virginia," Charlotte told them as the finished up. "I can have your dress shipped there too Emily, if you'd like."

"That would be great," Prentiss said. "I'm going to go get changed, then we'll go visit your mother."

Reid nodded. "All right." He kissed her softly before she left the office.

"I'm so happy you found someone Spencer," Charlotte told him. "She seems like a really great match for you. I just can't believe you came here and eloped without any friends. Emily mentioned that you are close with your co-workers."

"We are, but I just wanted to marry her, I didn't want to wait for everyone to be able to have the time off work."

"Why such a hurry? Emily mentioned something about you having a daughter with another woman."

"Yes, her name is Sky, she's three, but I just found out about her. The last woman I was with was a real piece of work. She walked out of my life for so long, then she came back and expected me to have not moved on."

"It looks like you did."

Reid nodded. "It took me a long time to be able to trust myself again, but Emily helped. Did Emily tell you that she was the one who proposed?"

"She did, but she said you had a ring waiting for her though. Why were you so scared to ask her Spencer?"

"I was afraid she wouldn't want to marry me, I guess. I have not had a lot of luck when it comes to social norms."

"I think you found someone who is going to help you with that."

"I know," he grinned. "I'm feeling like the luckiest man alive right now."

"Now will you come to one of our reunions?"

"Probably not, you're the only person who I care to see from that time in my life Charlotte."

"Spencer are you ready?" Prentiss asked, knocking on the door to the office.

"Yeah, I am."

"We'll have dinner with Charlotte and her girlfriend when we're in town next time."

Charlotte laughed seeing the look of shock on Reid's face. She thought he was an expert profiler and he had missed that about her. She hugged the two of them again, before they left her office.

End Part 37

Notes: All right so that is that. I'm not a huge wedding person, I know I kind of skipped over the ceremony itself, and I'm sorry. I hope you are still enjoying this fic.


	39. Meeting Diana Reid

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 38: Meeting Diana Reid  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss and Reid go visit his mother. I'm kind of out of it at the moment. I blame my dog who hasn't let me sleep in two nights! I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Reid had changed back into his own clothes at the hotel. He was in a pair of corduroy pants, a button down shirt, and a tie. Prentiss was wearing a simple blouse and a pair of jeans. Her hair was still curled, and her make up still the same as it was at the ceremony. As much as they both wanted to celebrate their recent marriage they had agreed they would visit with Diana Reid first so that Reid didn't weasel out of it. They pulled out to Bennignton's. Reid went inside, holding Prentiss' hand, as he went up to the nurses station.

"Can I help you?" a young new nurse asked.

"Yes, I was hoping to visit my mother, but I need to talk with her doctor first," Reid explained.

"Who is her doctor?"

"Doctor Norman."

"You must be Diana Reid's son! Doctor Norman is in the common room, you can go ahead in."

"Thank you."

Reid went into the room, and waited for the doctor to finish with his patient. Prentiss stood behind him, her hand on his back. She looked around at the different people who were there. Most of them were happily sitting around watch the TV. She wasn't surprised that Reid's mother wasn't in there, she probably spent most of her time reading.

"Doctor Reid, your mother didn't tell us you were coming," Doctor Norman told him, shaking his hand.

"I decided to surprise her, is she up for that?" Reid asked.

"I think she is, we seem to have found a good combination of medication for her. She's been doing very well lately."

"I'm happy to hear that, is she in her room?"

"Yes, she is. Who is your friend?"

"This is Emily Prentiss, she's my wife," Reid told him.

Reid's breath caught as he introduced her as his wife for the first time. Doctor Norman smiled and shook Prentiss' hand. Prentiss smiled and shook the older man's hand. Her heart started to beat a little quicker when Reid introduced her as his wife. She was a little disappointed that he had not added his name to the end, but she knew it was still new to them both.

"Diana will be thrilled to meet you," Doctor Norman assured her. "She keeps asking me when I think her son will finally get married. I believe she has mentioned your name in a few of her letters."

"I'm glad she'll be happy, I'd hate to upset her. Now I wonder what Spencer has told her about me in those letters," she laughed.

"You won't follow me. It's all good things from what I've heard."

They followed him to Diana's room. Prentiss had never been in the building before, but was surprised at how homey it felt. Reid always told her that it was a nice place, and didn't seem like a hospital but she hadn't believed it. Doctor Norman knocked on the door gently before letting himself in.

"Diana you have visitors," he told her.

"Visitors?" she asked, she turned around. "Spencer! This is a nice surprise, who is your friend."

Diana's face lit up she saw her son come into the room. She was glad to see him, but was a little surprised to see that he wasn't alone. Prentiss' hand was on his back again. Diana wondered if maybe this was the woman that Reid had been telling her about in his letters. She then noticed that her son now had a ring on his finger, he hadn't mentioned anything about getting engaged, but decided not to say anything just yet.

"This is my wife," Reid told her before Prentiss interrupted.

"Emily Prentiss-Reid," she said, smiling and holding out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Missus Reid."

Diana was now grinning. She took Prentiss' hand and pulled her into a hug. Prentiss was a little surprise but was happy that she seemed to be accepting her. Reid was relieved that his mother seemed so happy to meet Prentiss. He had never brought anyone to meet his mother before. He hoped Diana wouldn't be mad that he not introduced them before they were married.

"Oh, please call me Diana, Emily," Diana told her now daughter in law. "Spencer has written a lot about you in his letters. I thought it would be a matter of time before he wrote me about your engagement, I have to say this is a much better way to find out."

"I told him there was no way we were going to tell you big news in letters from now on," Prentiss assured him. "He knows what's good for him, he listens."

Diana laughed. "I taught him well. When were you married?"

"A few hours ago."

"Spencer don't tell me you dragged this lovely woman to some horrible Las Vegas chapel and were marred by Captain Kirk!"

Prentiss stifled a laugh when Diana said that, she could picture Reid wanting to get married at comic-con by someone dressed up like a character for Star Trek. She was glad that they had been married where they had gone. It was a nice ceremony, and it really had felt like they weren't even in a chapel in Vegas, except their friends weren't there. Prentiss thought it would be funny if she could get Garcia to photo shop up a picture of them getting married like that to freak out her own mother.

"We did get married here, but it was a very nice place that Charlotte McDonald owns," Reid assured his. "Do your remember Charlotte?"

"Yes, I do, she comes to visit me once a month, she's mentioned that she owns a chapel that has no gimmicks," Diana told him. "I'm glad you got married in a nice place.

"It's a really nice place Mom."

"Emily he didn't talk you into something you didn't want?"

"No, eloping sounded like a better idea then my mother planning the wedding of her dreams," Prentiss assured her.

"All right good. Spencer mentioned that your mother is an ambassador. I'm sure that she has always thought her daughter would be married in some great gala event."

"Exactly, and we didn't want that. Getting married where we did was perfect. It was simple, and Charlotte was amazing."

"Well she is Spencer's oldest friend, they grew up together almost like siblings, it's a shame he doesn't get to see her more often. Maybe you can help with that."

"I'll try."

The three of them chatted, Diana getting to know Emily as they did. Reid was relieved that they seemed to like each other. He didn't like that they started discussing his childhood, but he knew that he couldn't stop them. Both of them knew that telling Prentiss' mother would probably not go as well, so they enjoyed their time with Diana.

End Part 38

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this, going to have the team's rection, and Prentiss' before we go back to Sky and Elle stuff. Please tell me what you think. Hearts all of you... Reviews with brighten my sleep deprived brain.


	40. Interruptions

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 39: Interruptions  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss and Reid get interrupted on their honeymoon of sorts. I know that some people wanted a break from Elle and Sky they will be back soon if you're missing them. Thank you as always for the overwhelming response. Cookies for all!!

* * *

Reid sighed loudly when he heard their cell phones ringing one after the other again. He was quiet comfortable in the Jacuzzi tub that was in their room with is wife. Prentiss sighed and pulled away from him. He hands still in his hair.

"One of us should really answer that," she reasoned.

"But this is so much more fun," he sighed, his lips making their way across her jawline.

"I can't argue with that, but we said we wouldn't neglect work."

He growled when her lips finally found his. He ran his hand through her damp hair. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The two of them were just starting to get comfortable when Reid's phone began to ring again, it didn't seem to stop. Whoever was on the other end was being very persistent about needing to get a hold of him.

"We should stop pretending we don't hear that," she sighed, laying her head against his, and twirling his hair around her finger

"I think I changed my mind," he replied. "I would rather just focus all of my attention on you right now, and just deal with the consequences in a few days."

Both of them knew that they did not want to have to face the consequences when they got back to work. They both sat in the hot tub, trying to ignore the ringing phones. Their heads were still rested comfortably against each other. Prentiss gently ran her hand along his face, and without saying anything they both understood that neither of them was ready to give up their job.

"Go answer the phone," she sighed, kissing his cheek.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Cause you're a gentleman, unless you have suddenly been body snatched now that you have gotten a ring on my finger, and made an honest woman of me."

"I am a gentleman. So the ship has sailed on our ignoring it?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "Now go!"

He got up and didn't even bother to put a towel around his middle. Prentiss watched him leave, a grin on her face. She didn't want to get out of the tub before she had to. She tried to continue to relax but it was hard. She knew that their time together to celebrate was coming to an end. She thought that she could wait a few months for her honeymoon, but now she wanted to enjoy him for as long as possible. Reid meanwhile had answered his phone.

"Hotch said you might be preoccupied Mister Prentiss," Morgan laughed into the phone. "I gotta hand it to you, kid, sometimes you shock me."

"Did you interrupt us in order to tease me?" Reid asked. "Because I have a feeling my wife will kick your ass if you did."

"So Hotch didn't suddenly take up foddering the rumour mill? Hmm, interesting I owe Garcia dinner. You two crazy kids really did run off to Las Vegas to get married."

"Yes!"

"I hate to interrupt your honeymoon, but we have a case. I hope you two decided to pack proper go bags and not some kinky newly wed stuff."

"Morgan!"

"Reid you are the only man I know who desperately tries to hide his crazy swingin' sex life with his gorgeous new wife. Now you better the Prentiss decent Hotch wants you to meet us at the air field in Las Vegas in an hour." Morgan explained before hanging up.

Reid went back into the bathroom of their room. Prentiss knew before he said anything that their time alone would soon be over. He took a towel and wrapped it around himself. He then took another one and held it out for Prentiss. She stood up reluctantly and let Reid wrap the towel around her. She stepped out of the tub, and Reid pulled her close to him to warm her. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"We are supposed to be ready to meet the jet in an hour," Reid told her.

She sighed. "Did you ask anything about the case?"

"No, Morgan was too busy bugging me about having gotten married."

"All right, I guess we'll find out what's going on when we meet up with the rest of the team."

Prentiss was now getting dressed, as was Reid. The two of them had packed some work clothes as well as some more causal clothes. Prentiss changed into a light coloured blouse and navy slacks. Reid changed into a pair of corduroy pants, a button shirt and a tie. Prentiss smiled and kissed him gently as she straightened his tie.

"How do you think JJ will feel about introducing me as SSA Prentiss-Reid?"

"I'm thinking it might take her a little while to remember."

"I'll just have to keep reminding her, and you as well. I want to hyphenate my name, I want people to know you are my husband."

"I'm glad that you do, but I think that the rings on your fingers are enough."

"It doesn't tell people who I am married to Spencer. I want people to know that you make me very happy."

"I suppose that's never really been important to me. I could hyphenate my name too. I want to have the same respect for you as you have for me."

"A woman is classically supposed to take her husband's name. I always thought it was antiquated, but I really do like the idea of taking your name. Besides if you took my name Morgan would never let you live it down."

"I never thought about that. We've never really cared much for tradition, so I don't think we should start now. I just want you to know that I would, and I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"This makes me very happy. It's a good thing we didn't unpack very much when we got here," she laughed.

"Yeah, we got a little distracted when we came through the door."

"We? I had no say in the matter you carried me inside and put me on the bed."

"I thought that it would be nice to carry you inside, the bed seemed like the most comfortable place to set you down."

She kissed the bridge of his nose. He smiled he always liked when she did that. She would have to get up on her tip toes, but it always sent a shiver down his spine. He took her hand and kissed her fingers just above her rings. She smiled at him, and for a moment wondered if she should call the team back and tell them they were busy. She didn't want to leave the room, and then have to face the rest of the world, and the consequences of what they had just done. They both knew that everything would change, but now they were going to have to face it, sooner than they had planned.

"I'm glad you did that," she admitted. "It made me really happy Spencer, like we had a real wedding."

"We did have a real wedding, just not in a traditional away. I love Emily, and I wanted to give you as much tradition as I could."

"I know you're right, but I guess a part of me never thought I would elope. I am just happy I got to marry you, traditions didn't really matter to me, this felt right to me."

"I still feel like I took something from you by doing it this was, so I wanted you to have a somewhat normal wedding day. There are a few traditions that I have always liked, I guess."

"Since when was I the kind of person who enjoyed normal?" she challenged.

"I guess you're right, you do like the play rebellious rogue."

"Yes I do, just like you are the geeky with a heart. I love you."

"I love you too, but we should get going."

She kissed him softly. "I know."

They left the hotel and made their way toward their car. He drove to the airport. He was getting a little nervous knowing that the rest of the team were going to be there. They both knew they needed to help people, but there were parts of each them that wanted to enjoy their time together.

End Part 39

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this more of the team's reaction to come.


	41. The BAU Family

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 40: The BAU Family  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss and Reid board the plane. Garcia has joined the team on this one cause she's so much fun. Thank you for all the support on this fic it means soooo much to me. I'm starting to wind things down life is a little nutty at the moment so I'm not sure what I'm gonna do next.

* * *

Reid and Prentiss laughed when they got onto the jet. They were trying to act like there was nothing different about this boarding than every other day. They smiled when they saw the rest of the team there, this time Garcia had come along too so they knew that this case wasn't going to be an easy one. Prentiss couldn't help but laugh when she saw the sign above the bunch. It was very frilly and pink and read "just married."

"Too much?" Garcia asked, grinning at them. "I figure since you two took of to Las Vegas and eloped. Your friends should be allowed to pull a few pranks."

"That's really nice, Garcia," Reid said uncertainly, the sign was as colourful as his friend.

"Now park your patooties."

Reid sat down on the bench, knowing better than to fight with the tech analyst. Prentiss sat next to him and she gently took his hand. Prentiss realised that it was not often that they got to let their guard down around their friends, but she liked it when he did. She smiled at him.

"You know another tradition when you are celebrating with your friends is that you kiss you wife," Morgan teased.

"My hot stuff has a point, we didn't get to see the two of share your first married kiss."

"It's time to show us that you really are a man, kid."

"I don't feel the need to prove anything to anyone," Reid reasoned.

"Aww, come on Emily why don't you give your sweet baboo a kiss?"

Prentiss pulled him closer to her. She then brushed her lips gently against his. Reid wrapped his arm around her and tried to get comfortable. Prentiss deepened the kiss a little, and Reid began to blush. She gently held him close although he seemed to want to pull away. His cheeks began to get more red when he heard Morgan and Garcia laughing and cat calling. She let him go and squeezed his hand.

"Aww, I know my little boy genius had it in him," Garcia laughed.

"It's always fun when you come on a case," laughed Prentiss.

"Talking about that what is this case about?" Reid asked.

"That can wait a few more minutes." JJ went over to Prentiss grinning. "Let's see the rings."

Prentiss stood up held out her hand, to show both the media liaison on the tech analyst the rings that were now on her fingers. She still grinned a little when she saw them on her own finger, since they were still so new to her. She couldn't believe that it had been only two days since she had asked him. She couldn't wait to tell her friends all about it, but she knew she would have to get in to work mode soon.

"Wow," said JJ "Those are beautiful." 

"I'm impressed," cooed Garcia. "Apparently the boy has geniusey bits when it comes to ladies sometimes. Not often, but sometimes."

"I know, I didn't know Spencer had such good taste in jewellery," Prentiss admitted. "He didn't even need any help."

"I'm impressed. What ring did you get him?"

"It's a Celtic shield. It's funny because I didn't tell him the ring I was going to give him and he got me this."

Garcia and JJ went to look at the ring that was now on Reid's finger. It was a beautiful ring but it looked like an it was an antique. Somehow it really suited Reid, just like Prentiss' rings suited her.

"That's really pretty," said Garcia. "Is it an antique?"

"It was actually my father's. It felt right that Spencer should have it."

"Aww that is so super romantic! I need to find me a boy who I can be all romantic and sweet with."

"Red, that's what you got me for," Morgan drawled.

"Oh, my darling hunk of handsome chocolate you always know just what to say, but sometimes a girl needs more then sweet nothings whispered into her ear."

"I can arrange that for you pretty lady."

"Promises. Promises."

"I'll show you one of these days woman, and I'll knock your socks off."

Prentiss laughed, she had gone over to sit on the bench with Reid. He took her hand in his gently. She smiled at him, and waited for the jet to take off. Both of them were relieved they would not have to spend a cramped commercial flight home, but part of them still wanted to be at the hotel.

"Speaking of socks," laughed Morgan. "Are you gonna make my boy wear socks that match now that you got the noose around his neck." 

"I don't have a problem with his socks," Prentiss shrugged.

"I have never understood those terms," Reid began. "If you truly feel trapped, like your wife is a ball and chain, or a like she is a noose around your neck you should not have married her in the first place. A marriage is build on respect and real feelings, not on the idea of being in prison."

"Listen to yourself man, you're already whipped," laughed Morgan.

"A man can be happy with just one woman," Hotch sighed.

"I've been married three times and I have yet to be satisfied by just one woman," Rossi laughed.

"Then you have been finding the wrong women," Reid told him, then blushed a little.

"So the genius really does have a love life!" giggled Garcia.

"Who knew!" laughed JJ.

"Well certainly not us cause Emily likes to keep quiet about what our sweet little genius is really like behind closed doors."

"How about we not start now?" suggested Hotch. "Prentiss, Reid we'll get you caught up on this case."

"Where are we going?" Prentiss asked.

"Dallas."

Hotch and the rest of the team went on to explain what the case was about. The whole team was soon discussing the case instead of teasing the newly weds. Everyone was amazed how they could go from being a couple to regular co-workers in an instant.

End Part 40

Notes: I still can't believe how long this got. Thank you for the reviews.


	42. Girl Talk

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 41: Girl Talk  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: It's time to go home! Sorry this one is late today. I had a staff party to go to today. I was the worst mini-putter at my work today! Go me! Reviews will make me happies!

* * *

On the way home from the case Reid and Prentiss were again sitting on a bench together. Reid was asleep on Prentiss' shoulder, and she was gently playing with his long hair, hoping to get some sleep as well. She was glad to have him close. Garcia and JJ were sitting across from them, smiling seeing the two of them being comfortable together. They knew their friends deserved that after the last case.

"What's on your mind?" JJ whispered.

"This case," sighed Prentiss. "I want to sleep but I can't shut my brain off. I know that we see a lot of horrible things, but that really got me today."

"You can't compartmentalise everything Emily. But I know what you mean this one is hard to shut off."

"I'm surprised he can sleep so well," Garcia added.

"He hasn't had more than a few cat naps in the last four days," Prentiss explained. "He always says that I help him sleep cause he can shut off around me."

"That's so sweet," Garcia sighed.

"It must be nice to get to travel with your husband," added JJ.

"It is, it helps us both to shut down," Prentiss agreed. "I'm not sure how much longer we'll be able to do this."

"Why?" asked Garcia.

"Just because Hotch and Rossi are all right with us being married doesn't mean that Strauss and the Director are going to let us continue to work together."

"I never thought about it. Hotch is pretty good at patching things over," JJ explained. "I know that he's already talked with Strauss, let's hope that it went well. You two are still the same when you're on a case so I don't see how it's a big deal."

"If we are going to sleep we might want to talk about happy things," Garcia suggested.  
"So Emily how did our little closet playboy pop the question?"

Prentiss laughed. "He didn't ask me actually."

"What?" both women asked, surprised.

"I asked him, it just felt right to me."

"Really, you asked him?" JJ asked.

"That's beyond romantic," Garcia cooed.

"Yeah, Rossi encouraged me to do it, believe it or not."

There was still a part of her that didn't believe that Rossi had actually been the one to encourage her. Her friends had had the same reaction she had had. She smiled glad to be able to share this with her friends. Everything had happened so quickly she hadn't really had a chance to tell anyone. She was relieved that Garcia and JJ didn't seem to be upset that they hadn't been told about their getting engaged.

"That's even harder to believe," JJ laughed. "So you just went ahead and asked him yourself?"

"I didn't want to wait any longer," Prentiss admitted. "After everything that's happened in the last few months I just needed to know I was still important in his life. He had the ring but he didn't know how to ask me."

"Aww, our boy genius is so nervous sometimes, but that sure gives you an awesome story!" Garcia exclaimed. "I knew that you were the kind of lady who got what she wanted."

"I guess I've always been like that. It is a pretty great story, hopefully we'll be able to tell it to our kids one day."

"I bet they would love to hear it," JJ agreed. "It seems like you guys went from dating to eloping awfully fast."

"Is Henry going to be bumped out of the title of the newest member of the BAU family?" asked Garcia.

"No, that would not have been something that would motivate me to get married, my mother might see things differently. I just needed to know where I fit in, so I asked him."

"Then what happened?" asked JJ.

"He told me that he would. Then he went into our room and got the ring. I wasn't really sure what was going on at first. Then he came back told me to close my eyes, and put the ring on my finger."

"Wow, that is romantic," JJ sighed.

Prentiss smiled. "It's very much like him."

"But aren't you mad he didn't get you some awesome and super sparkly diamond?" asked Garcia.

"I don't really like diamonds much," Prentiss replied. "I've always loved sapphires, though."

"You're crazy Emily. How can you not like diamonds?" asked JJ.

"I just don't. Besides this is far more personal, he found about star sapphires and decided that it would be perfect because of how everything started between us."

"You mean that stupid puzzle?" JJ asked.

"There was nothing stupid about it. He solved it for me."

"Will still hasn't figured it out."

"Neither have I, I've tired to watch Spencer put it together, and I can't figure it out. When he catches me he usually tells me something about a magician never revealing his tricks."

Garcia laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"I'm so happy for both of you," JJ assured her. "I've wanted Spence to be happy for a long time now."

"He makes me really happy. I just hope that my mother sees that tomorrow.

Reid moved in his sleep and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. Even in his sleep he somehow knew when she needed his support. Prentiss smiled and again ran her hands through his hair. She was not looking forward to brunch with her mother the next morning. She had promised she would go the morning they got home, but now she was starting to regret it.

"She'll see that Lover Boy makes you happy," Garcia tried to assure her. "It's kinda hard to miss that silly grin that's plastered on your face whenever you touch him."

"I love that you're so positive Penelope, but you don't understand how my mother thinks. She expects me to settle down with some hot-shot politician, not with someone like Spencer."

"What's wrong with a guy like Spence?" JJ asked.

"Nothing, he makes me happy, it's just that he's not what my mother would chose for me."

"Hello you married a boy genius, young doctor, what kind of mother could be mad at that. He's a cutie pie too, which means her future grandbabies are going to as smart as they are handsome."

"I wish she would see it that way," sighed Prentiss, with a small yawn.

"Make her see it that way," JJ encouraged her.

"Sleep on it and you'll see," Garcia assured her.

The two women moved to lay down somewhere a little more comfortable. Prentiss curled up into Reid and closed her eyes. She let herself drift off. She was dreading the next day, and hoped that she could make her mother see what Reid felt.

End Part 41

Notes: All right so that's that. Tired need to sleep. Will update earlier tomorrow I promise.


	43. Ambassador Prentiss

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 42: Ambassador Prentiss  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss and Reid go to brunch with the Ambassador. Once again sorry about yesterday's being so late, the next few days I'm going to be wonky cause I'm celebrating hehe.... I hope you are still enjoying this.

* * *

Reid woke up with Prentiss' arm around his middle, and her head on his chest. He smiled and ran his hand along her face lovingly. Prentiss sighed softly and rolled over, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. She didn't want to wake up and face the day, knowing they had brunch plans with her mother.

"I have a headache Spencer," she mumbled curling into the pillow.

"You made me tell my mother to her face," Reid reminded her. "So we are going to tell your mother today over brunch."

"There's a very big difference between your mother and my mother. Your mother thinks you are the most amazing child who was ever born, my mother thinks I'm a screw up, and can't do anything right."

He kissed her finger just above her rings. Her eyes closed, as they did ever time his lips touched her hands. All she wanted was to have his hands all over her. He moved his lips up her arm, then kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time," he assured her.

"We could always just stay here for the day." She ran her hand down his chest.

"Don't try to distract me Emily, we agreed we would tell her today."

"Fine, I guess we should just get it over with."

He kissed her fingers again. "I think that would be best. The sooner we tell her the sooner it's over."

Prentiss growled and g got out of the bed. She then slowly got dressed hoping to tempt him. Reid had gotten up and went into the bathroom. Prentiss sighed when he came back into the room full dressed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. Prentiss smiled and turned around in his arms, kissing him softly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As long as I know that you will continue what you started when we get back," she told him.

"I promise Emily, now let's not be late, this is going to be hard enough."

She nodded and the two of them left the house. They got into her car, and drove toward her mother's place. They got out of the car, and Prentiss rang the doorbell. A servant answered the door and lead them toward the dinning room. Reid looked around, amazed by the huge home Prentiss' mother lived in. When they got into dining room he was surprised to see how much food there was.

"Just how many guests is your mother expecting?" Reid whispered.

"Just us. If she was expecting more people the table over there would be full of food as well," Prentiss explained, pointing at an empty table in the corner.

Elizabeth Prentiss came into the room a few minutes later. She smiled when she saw her daughter, but then was surprised to see the man who was with her. Prentiss had told her that she was brining someone special. Elizabeth was relieved that it was a man, but wasn't sure what to think about the scrawny man standing in front of her. He had longer hair than she liked for a man. He was dressed like teenager going to a semi formal dance, and was wearing mismatched socks. She vaguely remembered having met the man before, she wondered if he might work with her daughter.

"Emily, is this the young man you wanted me to meet?" Elizabeth asked. "Don't you work with him?"

"Yes, mother, he is, and yes, I do," Prentiss replied, with a loud sigh. "He also happens to be my husband."

"Your husband Emily?" asked Elizabeth, shocked. "You were married, when? I didn't even know you were dating anyone seriously."

"Yes, my husband, Mom this is Doctor Spencer Reid, Spencer this is my mother Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss."

"It's nice to meet you, although I am still surprised to hear that my only child is married."

Reid was about to open his mouth when Prentiss told her. "We decided to get married in Las Vegas when we went to visit his mother."

"Dear Lord Emily, please tell me you were not married by a crazy person who thinks he is Elvis!"

"No, mother we were married by a normal officiate at chapel that a friend of Spencer's owns. It was just a simple ceremony for the two of us. It's what we wanted. We should be getting pictures within the month."

"You wanted to be married in some cheesy chapel without your friends and family?"

"We are going to have a party for everyone who would like to celebrate with us, but we decided for the ceremony we wanted it to be just us."

"You could have told me you had gotten engaged before running off to Las Vegas," Elizabeth told her daughter.

"We were only engaged for a day when we decided to elope."

"One day, and you already knew that what you both wanted was to be married without your friends in Las Vegas?"

"Yes, we didn't see the point of waiting. We both knew the second we were engaged we were as committed as if we were married. So the sooner we were married the sooner Spencer would be able to spend more time with his daughter."

"He has daughter?"

Prentiss knew she probably should not have told her mother about Sky right away. The day had already been awkward enough without needing to bring up Reid's past. Prentiss thought that it was nice that they had gotten married so that Reid could spend more time with his daughter, but she knew her mother would not see it that way. All she would see was that her daughter had brought home a man with a past he couldn't hide.

"Yes, her name is Sky, she's three years old," Reid explained. "I only just found out about her."

"Mother, please don't do this, I am happy," Prentiss begged. "I want us to have a nice brunch together. It was Spencer who talked me into coming today. I would have been just as happy for you to find out from Erin Strauss."

"Emily!" snapped Elizabeth.

"I know that you think that your daughter could do better," Reid explained try to calm the situation. "To perfectly honest there are days where I wonder why she would have chosen me at all. But I like to think that I make her happy. I respect her, and I love her, and isn't that what a parent wants for their child?"

"I suppose you're right, Emily certainly does look happy. She could have done worse, there was a point where I thought she might come home with a woman."

"Mother!" Prentiss snapped.

"I have a daughter who is smart, and successful, and is nearly in her forties, I was beginning to wonder. So a strange and scrawny younger man might not be how I would have chosen for you Emily, but I am happy that you have found someone who makes you happy, and seems to want only the best for you. Besides he is a doctor which is always advantageous when introducing your son in law."

Emily smiled, not sure she was really hearing what she was hearing. She thought that explaining everything to her mother was going to be impossible, but she seemed to be accepting it. Not that she really had a choice. They had already made their choice, and hey were not looking for approval from her. Part of Prentiss was relieved that her mother had understood, but there was still a part of her that was waiting for the axe to drop.

They sat down to enjoy their brunch. Reid reached under the table and too Prentiss' hand. She smiled at him. He then gently lifted her hand and kissed her fingers again. She smiled at her, then glanced over at her mother, expecting an eruption. Instead her mother's eyes were glowing. Elizabeth then nodded to the servant to begin to serve plates.

End Part 42

Notes: 42! yay! answer to life!!! okay I'm done. I hope you liked this, decided no more drama. So the Ambassador wasn't as crazy as she could be. Hearts and hugz to all of you.


	44. Telling Elle

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 43: Telling Elle  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss and Reid have to tell Elle about Las Vegas. I am having a really bad night and some happy words would be super nice. May not post tomorrow cause it's my bday and I'm hanging out with my sister cause all my friends ditched me.

* * *

Elle was waiting for Reid and Prentiss to come over. Reid had asked her to arrange for JJ and Will to watch Sky for a few hours for the three of them to talk. She knew that this probably meant that something had changed between the two of them. She was pacing in the hotel room, glad that she was almost done living there. She had to go back to New York to pack the rest of her things. She would be glad to have a real home for Sky again, and somewhere that didn't have the temptation of a mini bar. She nearly jumped out of hr skin when she heard a knock at the door. It was just like Reid to be right on time. She opened the door, and was not surprise to see Reid and Prentiss standing there holding hands.

"Come in," she said. "There are some chairs. Couldn't this have waited until I moved?"

"Thank you," said Reid. "Not really, since you asked me to watch Sky, and the last time we spoke you told me that Emily couldn't be there when Sky is with me."

"That hasn't changed. If she's there during the day it's one thing but, I don't want to have to explain to Sky why her father is sharing a bed with some woman."

"I'm not just some woman," Prentiss sighed.

"She's right, she's not. It's fairly easy to explain to Sky that it's perfectly normal for a husband and a wife to share a bed," Reid reasoned.

"So you're suggesting we lie to her?"

Elle didn't want to believe that Reid had gotten married since the last time they had spoken. She knew that they might have gotten engaged but hadn't expected them to elope. Reid pulled Prentiss a little closer to him, taking her hand in his. Prentiss smiled at him a little. Elle was shocked, but knew that she couldn't change anything.

"I'm not lying. Emily is my wife," Reid told her, calmly expecting the worst.

Elle couldn't believe her ears, Reid had just told her that he was now married. She could tell by the way the two of them were looking at each other that there might be something real between the two of them. Elle bit back her own feelings, and knew that she would have to accept that Reid had really moved ahead. Elle knew that couldn't take Sky away from him now, but this was going to change everything. Elle somehow felt relieved that it was easy to explain to Sky that Prentiss was Reid's wife.

"When did this happen?" Elle asked, her voice strangely calm.

"Four days ago," Reid replied.

"That seems awfully quick."

"When you know what you want there is no point waiting. We went to visit my mother and we decided we might as well get married while we were in Las Vegas."

Reid gently squeezed Prentiss' hand. Elle looked at the two of them, and knew that nothing was going to change. Still she was worried about Sky being at Reid and Prentiss' overnight. Sky was a very smart child and she was worried about what kind of questions she might come home with.

"I'm still worried about Sky being there overnight," Elle admitted.

"Why?" Prentiss asked her. "I would never hurt her."

"I know that, I do. It's just hard to let her go."

"No matter what kind of relationship I might develop with Sky, you will always be her mother," Prentiss explained. "When she is with us the same rules apply as when she's with you. I can't leave my home every time Sky comes over."

"I understand that, but you need to understand that I don't want Sky coming home with a million questions about what is going between the two of you."

"We have enough self control to not do anything while Sky is there," Reid almost growled. "If you can't respect that my wife is a part of my life, and is therefore a part of Sky's life as well then I'll have to go another route in order to see her. I really don't want to put Sky through that, but I know I have rights. Emily is my wife and there is no legal reason why you could deny me my daughter. Please don't make me go to court and fight for her, she'll never understand it."

"I don't want Sky to be a ping pong ball in our fight. I'm always going to be worried when she's not with me Spencer, but I need to learn to let go of that. She's your daughter too, and she deserves to have you in her life. All she talks about is the time she gets to spend with you."

"That's perfectly normal," Reid told her. "My being in her life is still new and exciting to her. Children are always most enjoy the thing that is the newest in their life, whether it be a new toy or a new friend. That doesn't mean she feels any differently about you. It's just a part of growing up."

"You sound like a textbook."

"He _always _sounds like a textbook," Prentiss reminded her.

Elle smiled. "You're right he does. I'm going to be in New York for two nights, I'm sure that Sky would be thrilled if she could spend the time with you. It will be a lot more exciting then a train ride, followed by a ride in a moving truck. I also have something I need to do on Wednesday nights I'd really like if you can watch her when you're in town."

"That would be great. Who is going to watch her when we are out of town?" Reid asked.

"Garcia agreed to come over until I get home when you are on the road."

"I'll try my best to be home on Wednesdays but it's difficult."

"I know, and I'll make Sky understand as well. I'll get her things together, and you can go pick her up form JJ's."

"If I can pull away from Henry," Reid laughed.

"Just tell her that you have Tux with you, and she'll come. She loves that bear."

Prentiss was shocked when she heard Elle mention Tux. She knew that that bear was one of the few things that Reid had from his childhood. It touched her that he had given it to Sky.

"You gave Sky Tux?" Prentiss asked him.

"Yeah, she was having nightmares and I wanted to help. I always believed that Tux was helping me with my nightmares growing up."

"That's so sweet. So what do you about your nightmares now?"

Reid smiled at her. "I have you."

Elle felt like she was intruding on a moment between the two of them. "The sooner I get on the road the sooner I can get home," she said.

"You're right, and Sky will be happy about that," Reid told her. "Do you want me to call you when I'm getting her ready for bed because you'll be busy?"

Elle couldn't believe that after all she had put him through he was still offering to call her so that she could tell Sky goodnight. She smiled, nodded. The three of them said their goodbyes before Elle went to New York to pack, and Reid and Prentiss went toward JJ's to pick up Sky.

End Part 43

Notes: Again happy words would make up for a night in after booking off expecting to see my two best friends three months ago.


	45. Realizations

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 44: Realizations  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Reid and Prentiss try to figure out what to tell Sky. I kind of am drawing out telling Sky cause I realised I hadn't thought that Sky had never met Prentiss before, and everyone pointed out it might be hard. Then since I had them go to JJ's I figure there has to be some Henry cuteness lol. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Prentiss took Reid's hand as they drove toward JJ's. Both of them were exited to pick up Sky. Reid was nervous about telling her about Prentiss, but it had been a while since he had seen his godson. He was excited to see the two kids playing together. He knew that Sky hadn't had much time to be a kid while in the past few weeks since she had been away from home. He couldn't wait to hear all about her day. Reid loved to hear Sky's stories and could listen to her for hours.

"What are we going to tell Sky?" Prentiss asked.

"What do you mean?" Reid replied.

"Spencer I know she's really smart, but it's going to come as a shock her that her father is suddenly married. She's going to be meeting me for the first time."

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"You don't seem to want to lie to her."

"You're right I don't," Reid agreed. "But I might have to, if it makes it easier for her to understand."

"Maybe we should have thought about this more before we decided to get married."

"Please tell me that you are not starting to regret this."

They were stopped at a red light and they made eye contact. Prentiss could see fear and sadness in his eyes. Whenever something truly scared him, especially when it came to her he looked like a lost puppy, and it made her feel like she had kicked him in the heart. She knew that he had had a lot of trouble with women before they had met. She took his hand and squeezed it gently to reassure him. His eyes softened and they were soon moving again. That's one of the reasons she had asked him to marry her, and took his name, she wanted to reassure him that this was what she really wanted. No one had ever made her feel so loved before and she wanted to know he was special.

"It's not that, not at all, Spencer," she assured him. "We both wanted to do this, and I will never regret how we got married for a second. It's just that we might have thought about what we both wanted without thinking about what was best for Sky."

"It may be difficult but I don't think this will be impossible for her to understand," he explained. "She's a really smart child."

"So were you and you never understood why your father left you."

"This is completely different. I am not leaving her life just when I finally found her. She knows that."

Prentiss gently rubbed the inside of his hand with her thumb, still trying to focus on her driving. Reid's mind was racing he hadn't thought about how their recent marriage might effect Sky before. He was worried that she might not understand. He had been so excited about getting to marry Prentiss that for once in his life he hadn't thought everything through from each possible angle.

"I don't doubt that for a moment," she assured him. "But this is something that is difficult for a child her age to understand. No matter how smart she is. Kids tend to want their parents to be together."

"It's not like Elle and I have a relationship like that," reasoned Reid. "We have never been together in the whole time Sky has been alive. I don't see how she could possibly think we might be a family. I know that she doesn't know you yet, but I hope she didn't think that Elle and I were going to suddenly fall in love and the three of us would be a family."

"Kids don't always see things like that."

"I still believe we made the right choice Emily."

"So do I Spencer but there are consequences to what we did."

Reid took a deep breath. They had talked about a lot of things before they were married. They had both agreed that there might be consequences, but they both thought they would be at work rather than on a personal level. He had only thought that it would make it easier for them with Sky being married, since he thought it would be easier for him to explain Emily as his wife. He never thought that their eloping would confuse Sky. Reid was still happy with their choice but hoped he wouldn't change everything with Sky now. He thought he was doing this to strengthen both relationships not to make everything harder.

"I know, and we both agreed that we were willing to deal with those," he reminded her. "I never thought they would include Sky."

"I'm still in this every step of the way. I just have this feeling that the people we have had to deal leading up to this will be easy compared to what we have to do next. I know, but we don't know how she is going to react yet. So let's not over think this."

"That is a risk I am going to have to take Emily."

She smiled and kissed him softly when they stopped at a red light. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Emily."

"I love you too, Spencer. I was just starting to think that my time to be married had come and past."

"I never thought anyone would want to marry me at all, so we just work together and we stop being scared."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know."

She squeezed his hand again as they drove toward JJ's. They both hoped that everything would go well once they got there. Neither of them had thought that Sky might be confused by what had happened before. They could only hope that the little girl was as wise beyond her years about this as she was about everything else.

End Part 44

Notes: Sorry for the no update yesterday. Also sorry I kind of dragged this out.


	46. Extended Family

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 45: Extended Family  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes:A little bit of a break from telling Sky to hang out with Henry. I hope people are still enjoying this, I've noticed a few names not popping up and I miss you guys.

* * *

Reid and Prentiss pulled up to JJ's place. The two of them got out of the car then went up to the door. They knocked and Will let them in. Henry came running to see who was at the door, Reid smiled when he saw his godson standing in front of holding his arms out to be picked up wearing only a diaper. Prentiss smiled seeing the two of them together. It wasn't often she got see Reid interact with his godson.

"Uncie 'Pence!" Henry exclaimed.

"Hey big guy," Reid said.

"Play?"

"Sure I'll play with you, buddy, where's Sky?"

Sky came running into the foyer she smiled when she saw her father standing there holding Henry. Both Prentiss and Reid seemed to be surprised that Sky wasn't jealous of the younger child. Sky had a huge grin on her face, she was happy to see her father there, but was trying to figure out who the other person who was with him was.

"Daddy!" Sky exclaimed.

"No!" Henry told his new friend. "Uncie Spence!"

"But Henry your Uncle Spence is my daddy."

"No!" He pointed to Will. "Daddy!"

"No, everyone has different mommies and daddies unless they are sisters or brothers. And you're not my brother. I'm your uh, um..."

JJ came out of the kitchen where she was helping Will to make lunch. Sky had been in the kitchen helping a few minutes earlier too. She laughed when she saw Reid hold Henry. She always thought about the first time Reid had held her son when she saw Reid holding him. She was glad that Reid seemed to be a lot more comfortable with the little boy now.

"You're Henry's cousin," JJ told Sky.

"Yeah you're my cousin Henry, so that means your uncle is my daddy."

Henry then held his arms out to Prentiss. "Aunt Emmy!"

Prentiss smiled and took the toddler from Reid's arms. She smiled she loved it when she got to spend time with Henry. Reid then gave Sky a big hug now that his arms were free. Prentiss had never gotten to see the two of them interact before, and it made her want a baby. The toddler in her arms wasn't helping matters either. Henry kissed Prentiss' cheek and she laughed.

"Henry's becoming a little ladies man," Will laughed. "Every time any lady he knows picks him up he gives her kisses."

"I think it's sweet," Prentiss assured him. "You just want people to know you love them don't you little man?"

Henry laughed and kissed Prentiss' cheek again before holding out his arms to his mother. JJ took him and he cuddled right into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her, and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. JJ couldn't help but laugh at her son.

"We are just about to have lunch," JJ told them, putting Henry down to go play with his cousin. "So why don't you two join us, we're going to have spaghetti."

"Noooodddllesss!" squealed Henry.

"That's right sweetheart," JJ told her son. "We're having noodles. Do you want Uncle Spence and Aunt Emily to eat with us?"

"Yay!"

"Do you like spaghetti?" JJ asked Sky.

"Yeah!" Sky replied. "With meatballs!"

"You're in luck your Uncle Will makes the best meatballs you'll ever eat."

"Cool! Can I help?"

"I'm sorry Chere," Will told her. "This one is an old family secret."

"Like magic?" Sky asked.

"Yes, like magic." Will then went into the kitchen.

"Did you have fun with Aunt JJ today Princess?" Reid asked Sky.

"Yeah I did!" Sky replied. "And with Henry too, he's got some really cool toys. I read him a book, and then I showed him how to make his ABCs with his blocks."

"Wow I bet he really liked it that you read him a book."

"Yeah, it was really fun. We played with his cars too. I really like playing with cars!"

"Maybe we could get you some?" Reid suggested.

"Daddy! Cars are for boys to play with!"

"Who says?"

"Everyone knows that Daddy!" she giggled.

"I played with cars when I was little," Prentiss told the little girl.

"Well, I dunno, I really like playing with cars, and those really fun tracks that have loop-da-loops."

"Then we'll get you some to play with," Reid assured her.

"I'm going to see if Will needs help with anything else in the kitchen," JJ told her friends.

"Do you want to keep playing with Sky?" Prentiss asked Henry.

Henry began to wiggle in her arms, and she put him down on the ground. He then crawled into the play room, and Sky followed him. Prentiss and Reid followed as well and sat down on the couch together. Henry began to play with his blocks Sky was watching him as she pushed on of Henry's cars around on the floor making "vroom vroom" noises. She played with the car for a minute before she realised what Henry was doing.

"Aunt JJ!" she exclaimed running into the kitchen.

"What's going on Sky?" JJ asked her.

"Nothing. Come see what Henry did!"

Sky was practically pulling her into the kitchen. She laughed a little when she noticed the Reid was now on the floor playing next to Henry. She always enjoyed watching Reid with his godson. Henry was still pushing blocks around on the floor. It took JJ a moment to realise that he was putting the blocks down in the order of the alphabet.

"Spence did you do that?" she asked.

"No, Henry did it all on his own," Prentiss assured her.

"Will come in here and see what our smart little guy just did."

Will came into the room as Henry was placing the "Z" down at the end of the line of blocks. He then looked up at the adults who were now staring at him smiling. Henry giggle excitedly.

"Lookit what I taught him!" giggled Sky. "You're so smart Henry!"

Reid then hugged Sky while Will and JJ doted over their son telling him how smart he was to remember how to make the alphabet with his blocks.

"Henry is lucky he has such a smart little girl for a cousin," Reid told her.

"Thank you Daddy! Who is your friend?" she asked.

"That's Emily." Reid suddenly wasn't sure how to explain everything to Sky. "How about we have lunch with Aunt JJ and Uncle Will and then we'll go home and you and me and Emily will talk."

"Oh all right. Am I trouble?"

"No, you're not. I just don't want to be rude to JJ and talk about this at her house."

"Oh! Okay."

They all went into the kichen a few minutes later to eat. By the time they were done Henry was covered in sauce. Sky had kept most of the mess on her face, but needed to be cleaned up a little before they left.

End Part 45

Notes: The noodles thing is totally inspired by the fact that first word I taught my niece was "noodles" hehe, next chapter I quit stalling, then I wrap a few things up and then it will be the epilogue. Hope you are still enjoying this.


	47. Telling Sky

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 46: Telling Sky  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes:Reid and Prentiss tell Sky about their marriage, and Sky has some questions.

* * *

Reid and Prentiss got home with Sky. Both of them knew that they would have to explain everything to the little girl. Sky was sitting her booster seat looking at a book JJ had leant her. They pulled up to Reid's and Reid helped her out of the car.

"Is Emily gonna be with us all day?" Sky asked.

"Yes, she will be," Reid replied.

"I thought it was just gonna be you and me again Daddy."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but Emily is very important to me too. I promise that we will still do fun stuff together."

"Okay I'd like that. I had lots of fun with you Daddy."

"I did too Princess."

He took her hand and went inside the house. Prentiss went inside as well. Sky seemed surprised that Prentiss was there too. Sky had liked it when she got to spend time together just the two of them, and thought that she would always be able to spend time with just her father. She wondered if maybe Prentiss might live there too.

"Does Emily live here too?" Sky asked.

"Yes she does," Reid told her.

"But where is her room?"

"Emily and I share a room."

"Why?"

Reid was always relieved when Sky started to ask questions like an average child her age. Sky was very curious about everything. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to explain this to her. Even though she was very smart getting married was hard to explain to any child. Especially since he had eloped and the person he had to tell was his daughter who had never met Prentiss.

"Because that's what you do when you grow up and you fall in love with someone and decide to get married," Reid explained.

"Oh," Sky whispered, starting to understand. "Where was she when I was here before?"

"She was working."

"Oh, okay. Daddy will Emily always be here when I am?"

"I will be here most of the time, you are here," Prentiss assured her. "But that doesn't mean that you won't get time with just you and your daddy."

"Okay, you promise?"

Prentiss smiled at Reid when Sky said that. Both of them thought was great that Sky loved hearing that people made promises, and that was usually enough for her to accept anything. Prentiss kneeled down to the toddler's level. There were times she forgot how young she was.

"I promise," Prentiss assured the little girl. "I think that because you and your daddy have your special phone calls when it's bedtime when he's not here, you should have special bedtimes here with just you and him."

"I'd like that so much!" Sky exclaimed then turned her attention to her father. "Daddy the last time I stayed here we read lots of books before bed, could we do that whenever I am here?"

Reid was touched that of all the activities they had done that day they had spent together that reading books had been the one that stood out. He had always hoped that his child would enjoy books, reading and learning as much as he had. Now he had a child of his own who he could relate to. He then pulled Sky into his arms to reassure her that he would always be there for her.

"I think that's a really good idea. But that means we have to have supper a little early so we can read more than a few books."

"That's okay! I really had fun reading with you Daddy."

Reid had pulled her up to hold her as they spoke. He liked being able to spend time with her like that. Sky then kissed his cheek, which warmed his heart. He caught the small grin on Prentiss' face when she saw him. He hoped that one day he would be able to see that look when he was with their child.

"I did too," Reid assured her. "My mother and I used to like to read books together too. I guess sometime we'll have to go visit her. She really wants to meet you."

"We could go while I am here cause Mommy said she was gonna be two night in New York. I wanna meet my grandmother!"

"It's not that easy Sky. Your grandmother lives pretty far away, and she's sick. The last I called the place where she lives they said that she couldn't have any visitors until she was feeling better."

"Does she have the flu? I got the flu once and I couldn't go to playgroup, and Mommy had to take time off of work and no one was allowed to visit me."

Reid wished that it was something that simple but he wasn't sure how to explain what was wrong with his mother to Sky.

"Sometimes people don't look sick but they are," Prentiss explained, seeing Reid was having trouble explaining this to him. "That's what's wrong with your grandmother. Sometimes her brain doesn't understand what's going on, so she has to sleep, and take special medicine for a few days that makes her understand everything again."

"Oh, okay, well when she feels better I'll give her an extra big hug when I meet her."

"I know she'll like that a lot," Reid assured the little girl. "Now we have a lot of today left. I think we should go to the park and play."

"Cool!"

"Would you like it to be just you and your daddy?" Prentiss asked her.

"Um," Sky thought for a moment. "No, I want you to come too!"

The three of them then began to get on their jackets and shoes. Reid took Sky's hand as they walked. His other hand was soon occupied by Prentiss'. The two adult smiled at each other, and at the same time both thought about how nice it would to do this while pushing their own baby's carriage. They shared a look then turned their attention to Sky, and going to the park around the corner.

End Part 46

Notes: I really am winding down now guys, just tying up the loose ends... wow this is way longer than I thought it ever would be. Thank you for all the support everyone.


	48. Leaving Home

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 47: Leaving Home  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Elle has to pack up her condo. I wanted to show a little more of Elle's side of things. I hope you are still enjoying this. Thank you for all the encouragement I'm honestly touched.

* * *

Elle looked around her condo. She took a deep breath, still not believing she was really leaving. Every inch of the place held fond memories for her. This had been her and Sky's home since she had moved back to New York. Sky had said her first words, taken her first steps and all kinds of other small firsts in that condo. She always thought that she would watch see Sky leave for her first day of school, there. There was a light knock on the door. She opened it not surprised to see her neighbour Dale standing there.

"I heard you were leaving," said Dale.

"You heard right," Elle replied.

"Why?"

"It's the right thing for Sky at the moment. She deserves to be close to her father."

"I thought you told me he was a douche."

Elle shrugged. "He's amazing with her. He's not a bad guy, I was just holding onto to some old feelings for a long time."

"So you're just going to pack up and leave your whole life here?"

"I've done it before for worse reasons. I need to do this for Sky."

Dale sighed. "What about all that stuff you told me about her father?"

"I was wrong, he wants to be a part of her life. He knows how to deal with kids, and he's not a bad person really."

"Sounds like someone is a little smitten!"

"Even if I was, which I'm not, Spencer is married now. I have to accept that, and move forward for Sky."

"Okay, seriously who are you and what have you done with Elle Greenaway?"

Elle shook her head. "I'm still the same person, I just had to change the way I thought about some things in the past few weeks. I couldn't keep denying Sky a father. When I first went I thought we would be there for a few days tops. I thought that he wouldn't know what to do with a child, and his work would be more important but that's not how it happened."

"So what did happen?"

"He stepped right up and decided to be a parent from the second Sky met him. He's called her every night to tell her goodnight. He's kept all of his promises to her, and he's treated her like she's his little princess. I always hoped that I could find someone like that for Sky, but I never thought Spencer would be that person. I misjudged him and I just couldn't keep Sky from him once they met."

"How are you feeling though?"

"Like I should have told him a long time ago that I was pregnant. If I had gone back sooner I might have a chance to reconcile with him. But he's really stepping it up for Sky, so really what more could I ask for?"

Dale hugged Elle softly. She was glad to have her friend there for her. Dale had helped her with Sky from the day she brought her home. Elle wasn't sure what she was going to do without her quirky neighbour who somehow knew exactly what children needed even when he had none of his own. He had made an excellent substitute parent for Sky, but it was time she got her real father.

"You're right, but I'm going to miss you two so much," Dale sighed.

"You are more then welcome to visit any time you want, and we'll come back and visit you too," Elle assured him.

"Thank you. I guess you need some help packing everything up."

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great."

"Where is Miss Sky right now anyway?"

"She's still in Virginia. I'm sorry I just thought she would get in the way while we were packing. You know how she has a story about everything."

"You're right. I just wanted to give her a proper goodbye."

"You will get that chance. I bought you a ticket home. I was hoping you would want to share the driving for the moving truck, so I can get home to her quicker."

Dale hugged his friend. "Thank you Elle."

"What are friends for?"

Elle's phone began to ring. She smiled when she saw the number. She was glad that Reid had thought to call her after everything that had happened between them. She had been worried about calling him. She excused herself into the kitchen then answered the phone.

"Hi Mommy!" Sky giggled.

"Hi sweetheart, are you being good for your dad?" Elle asked.

"Yes I am. We're getting ready for bed, so Daddy told me that I needed to call you and say goodnight."

"That's really nice, did he tell you I was going to be away for two nights?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna miss you. Daddy tucks me in different."

"He's still learning what you like, but your dad is really quick to learn everything so I think he'll get it right soon."

"Okay, I hope so. Mommy, is it okay if I like Emily?"

Elle's heart sank a little, she hadn't realised before how much Sky could hear, and just how much she was able to pick up on. She never wanted to be the kind of person who made her child feel bad about liking anyone. Elle took a deep breath, and vowed to be more careful around Sky.

"Sky, she's your dad's wife, if you like her that's really good," Elle assured her.

"It won't hurt your feeling Mommy?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. Everyone's heart is made to like and love a lot of people Sky," Elle explained. "When someone else important comes into your life it's like it grows, so you can never hurt my feelings by liking another person."

"Okay cool! Daddy's got a bunch of books for us to read. Just me and him so I gotta go or we won't be able to read them all."

"That sounds great Sky, have fun. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy. I miss you."

Sky then hung up the phone. She then ran into her room and changed into her pyjamas, hopped into her bed and waited for Reid to come inside. She smiled when she saw her father come into the room wearing a pair of pyjamas as well. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to read to her.

End Part 47

Notes: I wanted to show Elle's human side, there's going to be another part with her too, and then some more Reid/Sky and Prentiss too. I love to hear what you guys are thinking hearts.


	49. Hard Questions

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 48: Hard Questions  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky has some interesting question for her daddy. All right so a few of you were asking about Dale, he's not going to be a love interest for Elle, he's got someone in his life who will introduced in the next part. Less then ten parts left guys.

* * *

Reid and Sky had read two books. Reid really enjoyed reading to her but Sky seemed to be distracted. She had been very interested in the books the last time he read to her but this time she was barely paying attention. She was sitting next to him playing with Tux's paws.

"Sky is there something wrong?" Reid asked her.

"No, not really," Sky replied. "Mommy said something and I wanna know if it's true."

"Maybe I could help you find out?"

"Well you are super-smart, so I guess you'd know too. Mommy said that your heart can grow so you can like and love a lot of people. Is that true?"

"Yes it is."

Sky nodded. "Okay, cool. If you and Emily are married does that mean that you might have babies right?"

"We hope so, we'd like t have at least on baby."

"If you do have a baby, does that mean that your heart will grow again?"

"Yes, of course it does Sky. It means that it will grow so that I can love you and the baby."

"Okay, will you love the baby more cause you'll get to see it all the time?"

Reid smoothed her hair gently to reassure her. "That's not fair Sky. Mommies and Daddies love their kids the same."

"Really?" asked Sky, moving closer to

"Yes, really if I do have a baby with Emily that doesn't change how I feel about you."

Sky hugged him tightly. "If you have a baby with Emily will it be my brother or sister or my cousin?"

"Well it would be your half brother or half sister."

"Is that different from a regular brother or sister?"

"A little bit, but that won't change that you love your brother or sister. He or she would be your half brother or sister because you would have the same daddy but a different mommy."

"Would it be the same if Mommy had a baby?"

"Yes it would be. Now do you want to read more books?"

"Yes please!"

Reid began to read more of the books letting her read every time she asked to read a new book. He was tired by the time he started to fell asleep. He tucked Sky into her bed then went into his own room. Prentiss was laying in the bed reading. He kissed her forehead softly then climbed into the bed next to her.

"That was a really great idea you had Emily, thank you," he told her.

"She needs special time with her dad, and I thought that bedtime would be perfect," she explained. "That used to be the only time I knew I would get to see my father, or at least hear from him when I was growing up too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with all the traveling we did, and some of the functions my parents had to go to I wasn't always allowed to go with them. But my father would always try to sneak out of it and tuck me in or call me."

"I like hearing about how you grew up. It makes me a little bit more at ease about everything."

Prentiss took his hand. "What do you mean?"

"When you talk about when you were a child it makes me realise that despite how you grew up you still had a childhood. I never really had that growing up. I very rarely got to play with children, and even when I did they were often older than me. I never went to school with my peers in my life."

"That doesn't mean you don't know how to relate to kids who are average. You are amazing with Henry, and you're doing great with Sky."

"But I don't see them all the time, so it's easier than when we have kids. I'm just worried that I will focus on the wrong things with our kids. Sky thinks the most exciting time with me is when we read books."

"That's not a bad thing, Spencer, you know that. She's a smart kid, she likes to learn."

"I know you're right, really. But I also know that when she isn't with me she gets to be a regular child. What if our kids don't get that?"

"I don't see how they wouldn't. You are so worried about this you will make sure that they get the balance you didn't if they are as smart as you are."

He kissed her fingers. "Thank you for believing in me."

She shivered. "There is no else I would rather have as the father to my children. Which reminds me I just took a test, maybe we'll be parents before we know it."

"You said it might take a while."

"I know I did, but I'm late, which isn't entirely unheard of for me, but it's better to find out as soon as possible."

"All right, I just don't want you getting your hopes up for a long shot."

"I won't."

Prentiss disappeared into the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later tears were starting to form. She got into the bed, and curled up to him. Her head was resting under his chin. She started to cry as he rocked her gently in his arms to try to calm her.

"I knew this wasn't likely," she sighed. "I just hoped that maybe we would be lucky."

"Me too," he admitted. "But right now isn't the right time for us."

"Spencer!"

"I'm not suggesting we stop trying, I just think that if this takes a few months that won't be a bad thing. We're just getting used to our life together."

"But if I do get pregnant right away you'll be all right with that?"

"Of course, Emily, whenever it happens I am going to be thrilled. But I know logically that this might not happen over night for us. I've done a lot of research. I would like to try to do this on our own for a few more months, and then if nothing happens then we'll start looking at other options."

"All right, you've thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, Emily. I do want a family with you." He kissed her forehead gently. "I also want to enjoy it being just us for another little while."

"All right that's fair. Besides it might a lot for Sky to handle if I got pregnant."

"I thought about that too. We're going to have to explain to her that although things will change a little when we have a baby, we'll still have our time together."

"Exactly, it's very hard to have to share your parents." She yawned.

"Let's get some sleep."

Reid pulled her into his arms and the two of them curled up and fell asleep almost immediately. They both knew that they would probably be up earlier than they were used to on their days off because Sky was there. Prentiss didn't get much rest because she kept waking up thinking about having a baby.

End Part 48

Notes: There's going to be a lot of baby genius talking in the next few parts, it sets up the the epilogue. Next we are going back to Elle. I hope you are still enjoying this and that things are starting to come together.


	50. Finding Truth

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 49: Finding Truth  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Elle finally comes to terms with the truth. I have had a really bizzare day today so some happiness would be awesome. All right so it's looking like 55 parts plus an epilogue. Then I have some new ideas.

* * *

Elle looked around her condo, everything was now in boxes waiting for the movers to load it into the truck. She was going through the place making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Every room she went into brought back a flood of memories for her. The last room she went into was Sky's. It looked so strange all packed up. Sky had a ballerina themed room, and it didn't look right without everything there. The purple walls with pink ballet slippers looked like it belonged somewhere else. Dale came into the room.

"You want a drink?" he asked her, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hand.

"No, I decided I needed to stop drinking," Elle explained.

Dale held in a laugh. "Come on Elle! That's funny, have a glass of wine with me to celebrate your new beginning."

"I'm serious Dale, I stopped drinking. You know me I can't just have one glass."

"That's what makes you so fun Elle, you know how to have a good time."

"And then I do something stupid."

"A few times maybe, but you know I haven't let you get like that for like two years now."

Elle sighed. "But I realised over the past few weeks that you won't always be there to stop me before I go overboard. I can't count on other people to stop me from drinking when I've had too many."

"All right fair enough. Come on over to my place and I'll make you a decaf latte then you can get some rest."

"Thank you, are you sure Jesse isn't going to mind my staying on your couch?"

"He understands that you need a place to stay, besides I told him that if he puts up a stink I would recruit him to help paint tomorrow."

Elle laughed. "If he helped maybe I could get home to Sky quicker."

"Don't tug at his heart strings, you know Jesse is great at a lot of things, but he's no painter."

"I remember what happened the last time he tried to help."

Dale and Elle both began to laugh, remembering the time Jesse had tried to surprise her by painting Sky's room. Dale had been Elle's birth coach so Jesse tried to paint Sky's nursery while they were at the hospital. The shade of pink he had chosen looked like Pepto-Bismol when it dried, and there were paint drips all down the base boards. Jesse felt so bad about the whole thing he had offered to pay for professional painters to fix it. Elle told him it wouldn't be necessary, and had fixed it herself, while she and Sky spent their first two days home at their apartment.

"It's going to be so strange not having you two right next door," sighed Dale.

"I know we're going to miss you and Jesse so much, but Sky deserves to have her father in her life. You and Jesse have been so great."

"She does deserve to have her father in her life."

They went into Dale's place. Elle made herself comfortable on the couch while Dale made them each a latte. He came back into the room and handed her a mug. Elle took a sip of the coffee. Dale sat across from her and sipped on his own coffee slowly. Elle didn't want him to not drink because of her, she knew she would have to get used to her friends drinking around her.

"Thank you, if you want to have a glass of wine I'm fine with it," she assured him.

"It seems silly to drink alone. Cheers all the same though, sweetheart."

The clinked their mugs together. "Cheers."

"I just want to know why you stopped drinking."

Elle stared at her hands. "It was what was best for Sky."

"That's not it, I know you Elle."

"The night Sky was conceived I was drunk and I made a lot of judgements about her father that I knew were wrong, but I let myself think were true for so long I started to believe it. I've made a lot of bad choices when I've been drinking and it's time I stop before I hurt myself or someone else."

"I think that's a good choice then," Dale told her. "So tell me, really is Sky's father that great?"

"Yeah he really is. He's smart, and he's sweet. He's a good person and I think I'll always regret what I did to him, but all I can do now is move ahead for Sky."

"I thought you told me you didn't care about him."

Elle sighed and wiped away her tears. "I wanted to believe that, but I loved him a part of me always has. I probably always will because he gave me Sky."

"That's understandable Elle, really."

"I just wish I had seen it sooner and maybe he would have given me a second chance. I never thought he would move forward."

"It's been four years, did you really expect him to be in the same place?"

"Logically I guess not, but I never thought he would be married. It's not like he's a ladies man or anything. You know the worst part is that the woman he's with now is the woman who replaced me when I left the team. Everyone told me that he didn't start dating her over night. She seems nice, and everyone says we would probably get along, it's strange. He's a good person and I went and I hurt him like that. I should have known that he wasn't capable of hurting anyone like I thought he had hurt me."

"We've all made the wrong choice. So he's kind of like Sky?"

Elle smiled. "She is a lot like him, too smart of her own good with the biggest heart I've ever seen."

"She's got a lot of you too."

"Thank you for saying that."

Elle hugged Dale gently. The two of them then began talking again. She smiled when she saw Jesse come into the room. Jesse sat down next to Dale, kissing his cheek gently. Dale smiled at him and the two of them made themselves comfortable. Elle watched them and realised she wanted someone like that in her life.

"Elle, where's Sky?" Jesse asked.

"She's spending some time with her father," Elle told him.

"I bet she's so happy."

"She is. The last time he took her for the day he brought her to the zoo, and then took her shopping for books. That's all I've heard about ever since."

"He already knows the way to her heart, cute animals and books."

"I know, he jumped right in and figured it out."

"Guess she doesn't need her Uncles Dale and Jesse anymore."

"She'll always need you guys, you know that. She loves you a lot, and we both want you to come visit whenever you can. I have a spare room that will always have your names on it."

"You're so good to us, Sky is like the daughter we'll never have."

The three of them continued to talking with drinking coffee most for a few hours. They were reminiscing about old times and talking about the future. They soon realised they had a lot of work to do the next day and needed to get an early started on it. They all went to bed, although Elle didn't get much sleep thinking about moving and missing Sky.

End Part 49

Notes: All right I just wanted to show the other side of Elle here to get things wrapped up. Back to Reid/Sky/Prentiss after this... I hope you are still enjoying my fic.


	51. Good Mornings

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 50: Good Mornings  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss gets a little bit of time with Sky. I never thought this fic would be so long... five or six more parts left guys, enjoy! Thank you as always for all the reviews I love hearing what you think about this little fic... or not so little fic. I am still blown away by how awesome Criminal Minds people are hearts to you all.

* * *

Prentiss woke up the next morning still a little upset about everything that had happened the night before. She had really hoped she would be pregnant. She knew that she only had so much time before she couldn't have children. She went into the kitchen to make some coffee and was surprised to find Sky in the living room playing with Tux and one of her dolls.

"Moring," Prentiss whispered.

"Good morning," Sky replied.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I dunno, I couldn't sleep anymore, am I in trouble?"

"Of course you're not in trouble. You could have come in and told your father or me that you were awake."

"Mommy asks me to play quietly till I'm hungry for breakfast."

"You don't have to do that here Sky. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Would you like to help me make breakfast?"

"Yes please!"

The two of them went into the kitchen and Prentiss went to get the stool Reid had bought for Sky. She began to take out the ingredients she would need to make breakfast for them. Sky watched as Prentiss took out milk, eggs, cheese, and vegetables.

"What are we having?" Sky asked.

"We're going to have omelettes to use up some of the veggies we didn't eat with dinner last night."

"Oh cool! I've never had that before!"

"After French toast omelettes are your dad's favourite breakfast."

"Wow! Emily do you love Daddy?"

Prentiss smiled. "Yes I do, very much Sky."

"Oh, okay, do you love me too?"

"I do Sky, the same way that I love Henry."

"Really? Is that going to change if you have a baby?"

"I might love a baby of my own differently from the way that I love you, but that won't change how I feel about you sweetheart."

"Why would you love your baby different?"

"Because a mother always has a very special bond with their baby because her babies grow in her belly," Prentiss explained. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love you very much Sky, and that I will always treat you the same as any kids I might have."

"Oh, okay, cool.

Prentiss got everything ready and let Sky put it in the bowl. She then let Sky stir everything together. Prentiss was having fun watching her, Sky was having fun helping out. It was nice to be able to spend time with the little girl alone. Sky was telling her stories about her favourite foods the whole time. It was hard not to fall in love instantly with the child, and Prentiss found herself hoping that her children would have that quality about them.

"Can you go tell your dad that breakfast is ready?" Prentiss asked Sky.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, running out of the room.

Sky went into Reid's room quietly and then she crawled into the bed carefully. Reid felt the bed moving and knew that it must be Sky coming in to wake him for breakfast. He could smell the coffee brewing already. He loved it when Prentiss got up first and would make them coffee. It was his favourite smell to wake up to, until that morning knowing that Sky was going to try to wake him.

"Daddy?" she whispered. "Daddy?"

Reid smiled but kept his eyes closed. He could get used to being woken up by his daughter every morning. He knew that it wasn't possible and started to think about if the test the night before had been positive. He was trying not to laugh as she moved closer to him to see if his eyes were opened. She poked him gently in the ribs, and it took everything in his power to not laugh or react to the poke.

"Daddy, you gotta wake up Emily and me made breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Reid grumbled.

He was starving but he was having fun teasing Sky a little bit. He hoped his stomach wouldn't growl. He wanted to hear what she would tell him why he would have to get up. Reid was glad to hear that Sky and Prentiss were getting along well enough to make breakfast together. He went to roll over again but Sky stopped him.

"Well Emily will get mad she made you a special breakfast," she told him, trying to pull him back toward her. "Daddy wake up!"

"If I have to I guess," he told her sitting up in the bed slowly. "I don't think I'm going to be hungry before I get a big hug and kiss from you Princess."

"I can do that!"

Sky then moved over and gave Reid a hug and kissed his cheek softly. He then got up slowly lifting Sky up with him. She giggled happily as he carried her out into the kitchen. Prentiss smiled when she saw them. She went over and kissed Reid's cheek softly as he sat Sky down on the chair. She couldn't wait until she got to see him acting like that with their child, but wasn't sure how long she would have to wait. The three of them enjoyed their breakfast together.

"Sky why don't you go get dressed," Reid suggested.

"Okay!" she giggled.

Sky went into her room and closed the door behind her. Reid and Prentiss took the opportunity to get changed as well.

"What are we gonna do today, Daddy?" Sky asked.

"I thought we could go to a puppet show Princess," he told her. "We're going with Henry and Aunt Penelope."

"Cool! Emily is coming too right?"

"Of course she is."

Reid and Prentiss got their shoes on, it was a warm day but Reid still took Sky's coat just in case she needed it later. They then went to car and drove to where the show was going to be. Sky was telling stories and talking up a storm from her booster seat like she always did. Both Prentiss and Reid were enjoying listening to her speak.

End Part 50

Notes: I cannot believe this got so long!!


	52. Puppets and Pizza

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 51: Puppets and Pizza  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky and Henry go to a puppet show with Reid, Prentiss and Garcia. I am getting a little sick of thinking up chapter names I'm not going to lie. Anyway the puppet show idea comes from this festival I went to last year with my niece, where they have a spot up front for the kids so that no tall grown ups can sit in front of them and block their view.

* * *

When they arrived only a few other people were there. It was easy to spot Garcia and Henry. Henry came running toward the three of them, and Garcia followed right behind. He only stopped when he got to Sky and gave her big hug. Sky hugged him back she liked getting to do things with her cousin.

"Sky!" Henry giggled kissing her cheek.

"I see the mini ladies man strikes again," laughed Garcia, taking a picture. "That is so cute."

"Are you excited about seeing the puppet show Henry?" Sky asked him.

"Yeah!"

"Do you two want to go sit up near the front where the grown ups can't sit in front of you and block your view?" Garcia asked them.

"Yeah!" both of them exclaimed.

"Well you better hurry up if you want to be right up front," Reid told them.

Sky took Henry's hand and they walked toward the benches at the front. The two kids went and sat down on the little benches that were set up at the front of the makeshit theatre. Reid, Garcia and Prentiss then sat down at the front of the big chairs so they could keep an eye on the kids. Sky was fussing over Henry trying to make sure that he was comfortable on the seat.

The three adult were watching the two kids together. They all thought it was adorable that Sky was helping Henry so much. The show started and soon everyone was laughing at the antics of the puppets. When it was over Sky once again took Henry's hand diligently so he wouldn't walk away from her and went back to where the adults were sitting.

"That was so much fun!" Sky exclaimed. "Daddy what are we gonna do next?"

"Do you want to have lunch with Aunt Penelope and Henry?"

"Yes!" Henry. "Stay!"

"Yeah, Daddy I wanna play with Henry more."

"I know just the place where we can eat and play!" Garcia exclaimed.

They went to the restaurant. There was play area for the kids so Reid went to play with them before they ate, leaving Prentiss and Garcia to talk. Prentiss was watching Reid and the kids. He was running around with the two of them, lifting them up when they needed help. She couldn't help but want to be pregnant, she had been so sure the night before that it had happened. The negative test result had really thrown her off. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"All right sweetpea, spill it," Garcia told her friend. "You've been on another planet all day."

"I want that," Prentiss sighed.

"You want what, exactly?"

"I want to be watching Spencer with our kids."

"Honey you'll get that, sometimes you just have to wait."

"I hope you're right. I love watching him when he spends time with Sky and Henry. He's so great with them. Look at him he gets right down on their level, he plays with them it's like he's living the childhood he never got. But I just want to see him holding our baby, and watching how amazed he is whenever the baby learns something new. I know it could take a while for me to get pregnant, but I keep thinking that I am, and then the tests are negative."

Garcia squeezed her hand. "Have you talked to Reid about it?"

"We talked last night, he thinks that right now might not be the right time for us. He's willing to go see a specialist but he wants to wait for another few months."

"What's wrong with waiting?"

"Nothing, I guess, I'm just sick of waiting for a baby. I want one now, or in forty weeks I guess. I have the man I want to have children with. We're married, it seems like the next logical step for us. I want a baby with him. I want to be able to see him be a father every day not just when it works for Elle."

"Even if you got pregnant soon you would still have to wait."

"I know, I do, and I know we should wait and get used to married life, but I just feel like I'm running out of time."

Garcia pulled her friend into a hug and then kissed her forehead. "Sometimes you just want it right away. You waited so long for your prince charming that you want everything else to go as quickly. It doesn't always work that way. No one deserves a baby more then you do, this is not god's way of punishing you for what you did when you were a teenager."

"I thought I was the profiler."

"You are the profiler Agent Prentiss-Reid, but you're one of my best friends. You're a good person who made a mistake when you were younger. We've all done it, no one is punishing you. Besides what higher being wouldn't give that guy a zillion kids if that's what he wanted?"

The two of them looked at the play area, Reid had somehow rounded up all of the kids who were in there and was now playing a game of follow the leader with them. The two women couldn't help but laugh as they watched him walking and crawling through the play structure with a line of kids following him.

"Whoever said your genius boy hubby wasn't good with kids was a fool," Garcia laughed. "Look at that smile on his face he's so happy. Why don't you focus on that?"

"I will, today has been great, I need to stop thinking about how I'm not pregnant and just trust that it will happen."

The two women continued to chat as they waited for the pizza to arrive. Reid brought Henry and Sky back to the table when the food arrived, despite the other kids asking him to stay. He sat Henry down on the booster seat and Sky sat next to him. He got the kids their pizza first and fussed over them while Garcia and Prentiss enjoyed their own meal.

End Part 51

Notes: All right I hope you enjoyed this, wanted to show some more of Reid's kid side, and also show a little more of what Prentiss is thinking. I hope you are still enjoying, sorry this came up so late, i got yakking with a friend and lost all track of time.


	53. No Sleep Tonight

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 52: No Sleep Tonight  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky misses her mom. This one is a little short, sorry guys I just wanted to write it.

* * *

Sky had fallen asleep in her booster seat on their way home. After they had finished lunch they had gone over to Garcia's so the kids could play a little longer. Reid parked in front of the house and got out of the car. He carefully picked Sky up and she curled into his shoulder.

"Are we gonna read books Daddy?" she asked, yawning.

"Maybe only one or two tonight Princess," he told her.

"I'm not tired."

Her eyes had closed again, and Reid tried not to laugh realising she had fallen asleep again. Prentiss opened the door for them and he brought Sky right to her room and laid her down in her bed. Sky's eyes opened again.

"You said you'd read me a book," she whispered, pulling Tux closer to her. "Tux wants to hear a book too."

"All right Princess," he told her, kissing her forehead.

Reid began to read her the book and she fell asleep again. He pulled the blankets around her and kissed her cheek before he left the room, closing the door part way. He then went into the living room. Prentiss was on the couch he went over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. She smiled and deepened the kiss. His hands began to make their way up her back under her shirt.

"Mm, Spencer," she whispered.

His hands were making their way to her rib cage. She let out a small gasp then wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. Before she knew it their hands were exploring each other, and she was in his lap. They only stopped when they heard a small voice. They quickly jumped away from each other.

"Daddy?" Sky sniffled.

"What's wrong Princess?" Reid asked her.

"I didn't say goodnight to Mommy and I can't sleep."

"All right sweetheart we'll call her."

"No I wanna see her, and give her a hug."

"She's on her way from New York."

Tears started to spill down Sky's cheeks. Reid went over and picked her up. He tried to call Elle but her phone went straight to voicemail. Reid gently rubbed Sky's back trying to comfort her. He hated to see her so upset knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything to help as long as Elle didn't pick up her phone. Reid was expecting Sky to get upset at some point when the adrenaline from the day had worn off.

"You're doing it wrong," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Princess," Reid told her.

"I want Mommy! I miss her!"

"I know you do sweetheart. I know, and we'll get her on the phone and she'll help make it all better."

"I really can't see her?"

"I'm sorry Princess she'll be home tomorrow to pick you up and then you get to go to your new house."

Reid carried Sky into her room and laid down on the bed with her. Sky curled up into him but was still crying. Reid kept re-dailing Elle's number but not getting an answer. He hoped that her phone was charged. Sky was curled up against Reid's chest, holding Tux close to her, as Reid gently smoothed her hair. After over an hour the little girl had fallen asleep again. Prentiss came into the room and smiled seeing them.

"Did you get ahold of Elle?" she asked.

"Her phone must have died," he sighed. "But she's asleep."

"I can see that. Looks like you're going to be in here for the night."

"Yeah, it does, I'm sorry Emily."

"It's all right, she comes first. We're going to have to get used to this if we're going to have a family of our own, sometimes we won't be able to do what we want when we want to."

"I know, and it will be worth it when it happens."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you I needed to hear that Spencer."

He moved his hand slowly and took hers and kissed her finger softly. "Eventually we'll have our baby no matter what it takes, Emily. I promise."

"I don't what I did to deserve you."

"Hey, don't say that I'm the lucky one here. I was the one who almost lost you when Elle came back with Sky."

"Spencer you were never close to losing me Spencer. I was scared that you might want her instead."

"I never thought that I would have a baby with any woman but you Emily."

"Well Sky is such a sweetheart I can't be mad about that. I hope our kids are like her. I kind of hope we have a boy, who looks just like you did when you were a kid."

"Why would you want to curse any child with that?"

"You were such a cute baby Spencer, it wouldn't be a curse. Haven't you ever thought about having a little Spencer Junior?"

"Honestly, no," he told her. "You don't want our son to have my name do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't want that. I've never understood why people name their kids after them. When we do have a baby I want him or her to have unique name, or maybe something that means something."

"Well we have to find something that sounds nice with Sky's name too."

"I don't really want another nature name though. I've never really liked nature names, that why I started to call her Princess."

"I'll remember that. I guess it's a little silly to start talking about this already. We'll find the perfect name when we're ready."

" We don't have to decide anything yet, other then knowing we want to have kids," he told her.

"I want any kids we have to have your last name though."

"I thought we might hyphenate it like yours is."

"We'll talk more about it when the time is right. Today was a long day, I'm going to have a nice bubble bath before bed."

"All right enjoy your bath, will you be all right if I'm in here tonight?"

She kissed him softly. "I'll just have to deal with it."

"I love you Emily goodnight."

"I love you too."

Prentiss left the room. Reid tried Elle's cell phone one more time before he let his eyes closed. It was strange to him to not be sleeping next to his wife, but he was still able get a good night's sleep. He was exhausted from the day he had had playing with Sky and Henry.

End Part 52

Notes: Well that's that, i hope you enjoyed. Finally figured out how to write the last part before my epilogue. I hope you are still enjoying this fic only a few more parts to go.


	54. Tea Time

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 53: Tea Time  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Elle comes to get Sky and gets a surprise. I can't believe that this fic is so long but it's almost done how did that happen? Thank you for all the support it means so much to me, I am blown away by the positive response. I'm just trying to show that Prentiss and Reid have been able to accept Elle as part of her life, as well as Elle accepting them.

* * *

Elle was glad to be back in Virginia, there was something about it that made it feel like home. She drove to Reid's place, needing to pick up Sky. She knocked on the door gently and was surprised that Prentiss answered. Both women were trying to be nice to each other, it was strange being face to face without Reid there.

"Where's Sky?" Elle asked.

"Follow me, and keep quiet," Prentiss whispered.

"Um, all right," she said uncertainly.

The two women walked down the hall to Sky's room without making another sound. Elle carefully pocked her head around the corner, and had to stop herself from laughing out loud at the scene in front of her. Reid and Sky were having a tea party. Reid had somehow managed to sit on the little chair of Sky's table set without breaking it. He also had a flowery hat on his head, while Sky was wearing a tiara, and dress up gloves. Both of them were wearing purple feather boas. Prentiss motioned for Elle to follow her to the kitchen, where the two women almost lost it laughing.

"Tell me you got a picture," Elle laughed.

"Yes, but if Spencer asks I didn't. I was given strict instructions to stay in this part of the house, but I couldn't help myself," Prentiss explained. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee would be great, thank you. I'd hate to think about what Morgan would say if he saw him dressed up like that."

"I don't plan on showing Morgan. I'm sure Garcia will be over the moon when she sees these pictures though. It amazes me what some fathers will do to make their kids happy."

"My phone died and I left my charger here, and I couldn't talk to her yesterday. I feel so guilty. Was Sky upset?"

Prentiss nodded. "Yeah, she hardly touched her breakfast this morning. She misses you, she said she's never been away from you for two nights before."

"I didn't even think about that before I left. I thought that since she was with her father she'd be all right."

"Change isn't easy for any kids. Between knowing that she's going to be moving and not having you here I think she got homesick. You can tell her you're here."

"I want to see her but I don't really want to interrupt their tea party."

Prentiss had finished pouring the coffee and handed Elle a mug. "Do you need anything for the coffee?"

"Just milk."

Prentiss took the milk out of the fridge and handed her the jug. The two of them started to talk mostly about being in the BAU. They were both surprised that they were getting along so well and were able to just talk. They both knew it would be easier if they could get along. Sky came into the kitchen, her eyes lit up when she saw her mother.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, going to hug her.

Elle was quick to react and put the mug down before Sky burned herself. She hugged her daughter back tightly. Elle then lifted Sky into her arms glad to be home again. Sky curled into her, resting her head on Elle's shoulder. She kissed her cheek. Both women tried not to laugh when they saw Reid come into the room.

"I missed you so much Sky," Elle told her.

"I missed you too Mommy. Did you have fun in New York?"

"Not really, I missed you too much to have any fun. But your bed will be all set up when we get home."

"Cool! I missed my bed. Is my room gonna be the same?"

"It's going to have all of our things in it but I haven't had time to paint it the same as your old room sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Sky whispered. "That's okay Mommy. I liked my old room though."

"I know and I can make it look almost the same, but it might take a few weeks. There's a lot of stuff I still need to do at our new house."

"Okay, Mommy, I'll help!"

"I know you will, Sky, you're always a big helper."

"Cool! But the mover people have my bed ready for me?"

"Yes, they are supposed to have your bed all ready for you to sleep in when we get there."

"Can we go now?"

"Sky, that's rude to your dad."

She looked down at the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry Daddy, I miss my bed. But I like the one I got here."

"I know Sky, it's not the same," Reid assured her. "It's all right. Tux told me that you have been telling him all about your bed at home, and it sounds pretty cool. He also told me that he hopes your bed there is smaller so he stops losing you in the middle of the night."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he's pretty excited about getting to see his new house too. Do you want to have lunch here or with your mom?"

"Um, would it be okay if I had lunch with Mommy?"

Reid smiled. "That's fine. It's pretty exciting to get to see your new house. I'll call you before bed Princess."

"Can you call a little early tonight Spencer?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, sure no problem. She's had a long couple of days an early bedtime in her own bed is a great idea."

"I'm right here I'm not that tired!" whined Sky.

"Here come give me a big hug, and then go get Tux and I'll see you both on Wednesday at the latest."

"Cool!"

Sky went into her room and got her teddy bear. She then got her shoes and jacket on. Elle put her shoes back on and took the backpack she had packed for Sky, with some extra clothes and toys for her to play with. Sky then went to give Reid a hug.

"I love you Daddy," she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Princess," Reid told her

"I love you Emily," Sky said hugging Prentiss.

"I love you too Sky, be good for your mommy okay?"

Sky smiled. "I will."

Sky then went over to Elle and took her hand as they left Reid's place. She strapped Sky into her booster seat, and drove to their new home. She had decided not tell Sky that Dale had come to visit her, she wanted to surprise the little girl. Dale had agreed to stay and help unpack Sky's room.

End Part 53

Notes: Lol Reid is a feather boa! I hope you enjoyed this. I have Sky/Elle chapter next, then Garcia/Reid to set up the last part with everyone together, then the epilogue that will be Reid/Prentiss some of you know why.


	55. Home Sweet Home

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 54: Home Sweet Home  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Sky and Elle get comfortable in their new home. I kind of skip around a little bit after this just to tie some stuff up and show everyone's growth. I hope you are still enjoying this, I'm going to be exploring a new pairing after this. I hope some of you will try it out. There is also going to be a Morgan/Garcia fic that kind of goes along with this fic, it'll be M rated. I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Dale was just finishing up the last touches on Sky's room. He had decided to surprise Elle and Sky and paint the room while they were gone. He had found some paint that didn't have any fumes, but still had the window open as he worked. The walls weren't dry so he pulled everything back a little bit so Sky could still sleep in there her first night. He had put everything almost like it had been in her old room. He heard the door open and decided to stay in the room.

"Can I go see my room Mommy?" Sky asked.

"Go ahead Sky," Elle replied.

The two of them went up the stairs, and Elle was wondering where Dale had gone. She was surprised the bedroom door was closed. Sky opened the door and went inside. She giggled excitedly when she saw the room. Dale had ducked into the closet to surprise her.

"Mommy! You said wasn't gonna be the same as my old room!" Sky told her.

Sky was looking around the room, and everything was almost the same as her old room. The walls were painted light purple, and all of her things were on her dresser. She took Tux and placed him on the bed with a few of her other stuffed toys. Elle smiled and wondered where Dale had gone she wanted to thank him for painting Sky's room.

"It wasn't supposed to be," Elle told her. "I guess someone wants to surprise you."

"It was you Mommy!" giggled Sky.

"No it wasn't!" Dale told her coming out of the closet.

Sky's eyes lit up when she saw her uncle Dale. She jumped off of her bed and went over and hugged him. Dale smiled and hugged Sky back, lifting her up into his arms. Sky wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uncle Dale!! Where's Uncle Jesse?" Sky asked.

"He had to work so he couldn't but he sent you a present for your new room," Dale explained handing her a wrapped gift.

"Oh okay, you'll have to give him a hug for me."

"I will."

"Can I open my present right away?"

"Yes, of course you can."

Sky ripped open the paper off of the gift. She then opened the box. She looked inside and there was a picture frame with ballet slippers all around the frame. Inside of it there was a picture of Sky in a tutu with Dale and Jesse in her old room. She had dressed up as ballerina for Halloween the year before. Elle had had to work so Dale and Jesse had taken her through the building trick or treating.

"Thank you! I'm gonna be a real ballerina soon!"

"I know you will be, you're going to be famous one day, I hope you don't forget about me."

"No cause you painted my room for me!"

"Of course I did sweetie pie, that's what you do when you love someone."

"I love you too Uncle Dale. I'm gonna put my picture right here so I can say goodnight to you and Uncle Jesse whenever I am at my house." Sky then put the picture frame on her side table. "Did Mommy tell you about my daddy?"

"I'd like that very much then I know that you're saying goodnight to us and you won't forget us. Yes she did, but I want to hear all about him from you."

"Okay! He's really super smart! He knows like everything about everything! He can read super duper fast too! He said that he is gonna try and teach me how to read that fast when I get older. And his job is to catch bad guys like what Mommy used to do before I was borned!"

"Wow that's a pretty interesting job, and you're smart too so you must be like him. Who is your new friend there by the way?"

"Oh! That is Tux! He used to be Daddy's, he's magic and he takes bad dreams away!" Sky picked up the bear. "Tux this is my Uncle Dale he's a good guy, so if I have dreams about him don't scare them away okay?"

Elle smiled when she heard Sky say that. She didn't want Dale and Jesse to be replaced in Sky's life. She loved how excited she got when she talked about her father and all of the things they did together.

"What did you do you do with your dad?" Dale asked her.

"Yesterday we went to a puppet show my cousin Henry!" Sky explained. "It was so much fun! We got to sit up front with the other kids, Aunt Pen said we could go again when there is another puppet show too!"

"Your cousin Henry?" Elle asked.

"Yeah! That's what Aunt JJ told me that Henry was. She told me to call her Aunt JJ when I was there and to call Henry's dad Uncle will. Oh, and Miss Garcia asked me to call her Aunt Pen! Isn't that so cool?"

"That is pretty cool Sky," Elle said smiling.

Elle was glad that her old friends were so accepting of Sky. She had always felt like the BAU had been her extended family and had missed them since she had left. She hoped that would be able to be friends with them again. Elle was also relieved that Sky had people there who loved her and would be able to help take care of her. She had been worried that she would be alone when she moved but now she knew that they had made the right choice since Sky had gotten an instant family.

"That is really great," Dale said. "So you got a daddy and a whole family moving here, you're so lucky. But I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you and Uncle Jesse too," Sky told him. "Maybe you could move here too?"

"Maybe but it might take a while Sky."

"Okay, before you go home you gotta meet my daddy and Emily."

"All right I'd like that."

"Cool!"

"How about we have some lunch then I'd like you to take a nap," Elle told Sky.

"Are you gonna tuck me in?" Sky asked.

"Of course I will."

They went into the kitchen where Elle made them sandwiches. The three of them ate their lunch, while Sky told them stories about Reid. Elle and Sky then went up to her room where Elle tucked her in. Sky fell asleep within second of hitting the pillow. Elle then went back down to the living room to start unpack. She was happy that Dale had agreed to stay for a few days to help her get the house together. She was happy to back in the Washington DC area even tough it meant leaving her old friends behind. She knew that it was what was best for Sky.

End Part 54

Notes: I needed to show Elle's growth through this, can you believe there are only three more parts?


	56. What About Garcia?

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 55: What About Garcia?  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Garcia and Reid have a chat. All right so I have had this part written for a while, and just kind of made it fit in here cause I loved this part, plus it sets up my Morgan/Garcia stand alone kind of companion to this where Garcia repays her bet lol, I realised that I have now made this a 56 part fic, 58 with the pro and epilogue which is gonna make my OCD go nuts but I've honestly run out of gas on this, it really was supposed to be a shortfic and it got out of control. Still hope you like it. Heart. One more part then the epilogue.

* * *

Reid had met Garcia for coffee she had called him and sounded upset. After she had called Prentiss had practically kicked him out of the house telling him that his friend needed him, and that she had a lot of things to do around the house. Reid had thought it was odd that she would kick him out of his own home on his birthday and hoped she wasn't planning anything. His birthdays almost always ended up a disaster and he had decided this year he was just going to ignore the milestone. He ordered himself a coffee and added his usual overload of sugar before he sat down.

"Hey, I thought you could use a friend today," he told her.

"Thanks Reid that's sweet," she replied smiling at him.

"What no nickname today?"

"I thought Doctor Secret Playboy was a little harsh even if I'm kind of mad at you, even if you are being all Mister Prince Charming at the moment and helping me to feel better on your birthday and all."

"Mad at me? What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do."

"That doesn't even make sense. How can you be mad at me for something I haven't done?"

She sighed. "It's easy to be mad about something that hasn't happened."

"How can I make it up to you if I don't know what I did?"

"Even if you knew you couldn't really make it up to me right now."

Reid looked at her confused. "Can we stop talking in riddles? What's going on, why are you mad at me?"

"You hurt me, you made me feel totally undesirable. I've never really had any self esteem issues, but now I'm starting to wonder."

"How could I have possibly made you feel undesirable? I've never tried to be anything but your friend."

"And that's the problem!"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, confused.

"It seems that the innocent young Doctor Reid has been going around with all the ladies of the BAU. You went on a date with JJ where you agreed your relationship was more like brother and sister then lovers. You have a baby the lovely Elle, and got Emily to change her name to Agent Prentiss-Reid. But you've never had one impure thought about the tech goddess that hurts."

"I have had impure thoughts about you Penelope. Besides you're my best friend."

"Coulda fooled me, you never acted on them, and clearly you have no problems doing that."

"Of course I didn't act them. I might not have learned a lot of the unwritten rules of dating, but I do know that you don't try anything with your best friend's girl."

"I didn't know you even liked Kevin, let alone would considering him your best friend. Besides we broke up."

"I know, I heard a rumour he's not a fan of redheads. I wasn't talking about Lynch."

Garcia laughed. "You can't be talking about Derek, I'm not his girl, we're just friends."

"You can believe that if you want to, but I've seen the way you look at him. You want more from him."

"I may want more from him, but girls like me don't get guys like him. Come on the geek only gets the prince the movies, you know that cute stuff."

"The way I see it, all that matters is what two people feel about each other. The last time I checked I am a geek. I'm a scrawny, socially awkward former child prodigy genius boy, and I have managed to somehow find myself a few princesses."

"That's different Spencer."

"How so? I managed to get a goodnight kiss from JJ who is far from a geek. I love her, and she loves me but not in a romantic way. I was able make a child with Elle who is anything but a geek. Emily might think she's a geek but she's still gorgeous and she agreed to marry me. That's three times someone like us if you want look at it that was us versus them, managed to get someone like them. I'd say that you have a fairly good chance with Morgan if you would take it."

She smiled at him. "As logical as all that sound Sweetpea, I am way out of Derek's league. Like on a totally different planet."

"You act like I don't hear the whispers everywhere I go now that Emily and I have gone public. You should see the look on the face of a Texas Ranger when JJ introduces SSA Prentiss-Reid. I assure you your being with Morgan is not that different from my being with Emily."

"I can see why they think you are prince charming. Look at me, why would Derek want someone like me?"

"Why does Emily want someone like me?"

"That's different, you're smart, and caring, and an amazing person. Don't say that."

"How is that you can see greatness and beauty in everything around you, but not see it in yourself?"

Garcia's jaw dropped. "Don't profile me."

"I'm not profiling you. I'm just telling you the truth, you are a beautiful, strong, and caring woman. I would have tried to snatch you up for myself if you heart didn't already belong to someone else. Eventually you need to stop listening to the voices from your past, and hear what the people that love you now are saying. That's how I discovered that I was a person worth loving."

She touched his face, and held back tears. "Do you really think I have a chance? What if he rejects me?"

"If he rejects you none of us know who Derek Morgan really is."

"Kevin told me all the time that I should stop thinking about him. That I shouldn't flirt with him, that he would only hurt me in the end."

"Kevin Lynch is stupider than I thought. Not only did he let you go, but he also never realised what you were."

"Spencer, you need to stop that right now, you're getting my hopes up and making my heart go all fluttery."

"Do you think I would ever encourage you to do something that I know would end up hurting you?"

"No, I guess not. I still don't' believe you. Now I think I've wasted just enough time let's go get something to eat?"

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

"There's this really awesome Italian place down the road that I like."

"I still don't understand why Emily kicked me out of the house so quickly."

"She probably has something deliciously kinky planned for her genius hubby's birthday, and needs time to set it all up," Garcia laughed.

"I somehow doubt that I told her I didn't want do anything special."

"Aw, Honey everyone deserves an awesome birthday."

Reid knew for sure now that Garcia had something up her sleeve. He hoped that it wasn't anything too crazy, all he really wanted was to spend time with the people who meant the most to him. They walked toward the restaurant and knew at some point she would make him cover his eyes to surprise him with something.

End Part 55

Notes: All righty I think I made that work, lol, I love that in this little world I've created Reid has made a move on all the BAU ladies but Garcia... which also gave me my next plot bunny lol... It still blows my mind how long this got.


	57. Happy Birthday Doctor Reid!

Title: The Genius Got Game Part 56: Happy Birthday Doctor Reid!  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: Prentiss and Garcia have planned a special birthday for Reid. Okay this MAY have been a cop-out on my part, but it ties everything up, it even deal with the Dina Reid issue. All right this is the last part before the epilogue which I know you'll love then onto something new.

* * *

Prentiss, Sky, Elle, JJ, Will, Henry and the rest of the team were all waiting for Garcia to bring Reid to the restaurant for his birthday. Garcia had planned the whole thing for him. He had told her once that he didn't often do anything special for his birthday and she thought was time he got to celebrate with a group of people who loved her. They had been waiting about ten minutes and the kids were beginning to get a little antsy. They were all relieved when Garcia came in with a blindfolded Reid.

"Surprise!" they all shouted before Garcia took the blindfold off of him.

Reid was shocked to see everyone there, including Will, Henry and Jack. He thought that Garcia had been up to something but he never expected it to be this. There was also a computer set up at the end of table. Garcia went over and flipped it open Reid was shocked to see his mother on a web cam.

"Thank you Penelope," Reid said hugging his friend. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever one for me."

"You're worth it Doctor Cutie now I think your little princess wants to give her daddy a hug."

"Happy birthday Daddy!" Sky exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Princess."

"I made you a card all by myself Daddy!"

She ran over and got the card from the table and gave it to him. He smiled when he saw. She had drawn a picture of a house with four stick figures in front of it with a big heart around the whole thing. She had written "happy birthday" on the front. He opened and smiled inside it read "I love you Daddy Sky Greenaway-Reid." Reid was touched that she had added his last name to hers.

"Thank you Princess, I love you too," he told her lifting her into his arms and kissing his cheek. "You see the lady on Aunt Pen's computer that's my mom."

"Really!?" Sky exclaimed, she then looked at her screen. "Hi!"

Diana smiled seeing the little girl, even if it wasn't in person she was able to see her interact with Reid. "Hi Sky, I hope you can come visit me soon."

"Me too, what do you I call you?" she asked.

"I'd like it if you called me Nana if that's okay with your mom."

"That's fine," Elle assured Sky.

Soon Sky was sitting by the computer screen telling her Nana stories. Everyone else was chatting and enjoying themselves.

"You're so much like your dad," Diana told her. "It will be so nice to meet you. I need to go lay down for a few minutes."

"Okay Nana you have good dreams, I love you."

"I love you too Sky. And I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, I'll call you later Mom," Reid told his mother before Garcia closed the computer.

"Daddy when do I get to see my Nana?" Sky asked.

"Soon I hope, you know she really likes it when people send her letters. Maybe you can get your mom to help you write some and we can send them to her."

"What should I write to her?"

"I like to tell her what I did during the day whenever I write her. You could even draw pictures if you'd like."

"Cool! I'll do that!"

"Now why don't you go colour with Jack and Henry before we start to eat?"

"Okay!"

She went over and sat down with Jack and Henry who were having fun colouring on the paper placemats that they were given. Reid went over to Prentiss and kissed her softly. It wasn't often that he would kiss her like that in front of all of their friends so it sent a tingle up her spine. She pulled away and laid her forehead against his, smiling at him, and running her hand along his cheeks.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Prentiss asked.

"For not listening to me when I said I didn't want to do anything for my birthday and asking for Penelope's help," he explained. "I love you, Emily."

"I knew if I planned it you'd catch me, I have a special surprise for you when we get home. I love you too Spencer."

"All right my little lovebirds enough of the fuzzy wuzzies, you can do that when you get home. It's time to eat!"

The server came and placed plates in front everyone. They all got quiet as they ate. After they finished Sky went over and sat on Reid's lap. Reid took a wet nap and cleaned her sauce covered face.

"I bet it's cake time next!" Sky exclaimed.

"I think you might be right Princess, will you help me blow out the candles?"

"Yeah!" she giggled.

"Can I help too?" Jack asked.

"Of course you may," Reid told him.

Garcia had gone to go talk to the kitchen staff to bring out the cake. Sky and Jack were standing next to Reid and their eyes lit up when they saw the bookworm cake with twenty eight candles. Everyone began to sing to Reid as soon as they were done the kids were helping him to blow out the candles. He was glad that they were not trick ones this time. After the cake was done everyone started to go home.

"All right Henry say goodnight to Uncle Spence," JJ told the toddler.

"Nighty Uncie Spence! Nighty Aunt Emmy! Nighty Sky!" Henry babbled. "Nighty Aunt Pen!"

"Goodnight Henry," Reid told his godson giving him a hug and kiss before JJ got his coat on.

"Sorry to eat and run, but Jack has some homework to finish," Hotch explained. "Happy birthday Reid, Sky will have to come over and play some time."

"That sounds nice, would you like that Sky?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, sure that would be fun."

"Does that mean you'll be my Uncle Hotch?" Sky asked.

Hotch actually smiled. "I'd like that Sky."

Sky gave Jack a hug before he left. Everyone smiled seeing that the kids were getting along so well. Elle took Sky home shortly after that. Morgan, Garcia and Rossi stayed for a few more drinks before they all started for home. Reid was glad to be alone with his wife.

"So what do you have planned?" he asked Prentiss.

"How about we go home and you can find out."

Reid took Prentiss' hand and they headed for home. He was smiling, glad that he had finally gotten a nice, normal birthday. It had been an eventful year for him. First he had found the woman of his dreams, then he found out that he was the father of a four year. He had almost lost Prentiss but they had been able to move forward and get married. Reid finally felt like his life was finally going in the right direction. There was only one thing missing but he knew that it would happen eventually.

End Part 56

Notes: I hope this tied everything up a little more. I hope you have enjoyed this all that is left is my epilogue, cookies for those who guess what it's about.


	58. Epilogue

Title: The Genius Got Game Epilogue (Happy Endings and New Beginnings)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the lovely folk that bring them to the screen each week.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are seeing each other, but Reid has a secret about another team member which could threaten is new relationship.  
Notes: The epilogue is here. Some of you know what it is already, some of you guessed (cookies! yay!). But this is it. Honestly this could have gone on forever, but it's time for the end. I have said this many times in my notes but I mean it from the bottom of my heart, the support on this fic has bee overwhelming. Like actually humbling and shocking. I did not realise there was such awesome people out there! Give yourselves a pat on the back CM people cause you rock the cazbah! Thank you for sticking with this incredibly stupidly long fic! Cookies for the smart cookies who figured it out, and hearts to my friend jen who gave me the idea for this. Now on with it.

* * *

Reid stared at his wife in disbelief. He had just seen everything, but somehow it didn't seem real. Nothing felt real to him since she told him that she had to go to the hospital. He did exactly what he was told, and watched as his wife went from being his very loving wife, to someone who was in so much pain he didn't recognize her, then back to the woman he loved again. He had heard their baby's first cry, then the doctor tell him he needed to cut right there. He was now staring down at them in disbelief.

It had taken them a long time to be able to conceive. After nine months of Prentiss crying on his shoulder when the pregnancy test results came back negative he suggested they give themselves a break for a few months before making an appointment with a specialist. Before Prentiss started fertility treatment she was given a pregnancy test to be sure it was safe. Neither had ever expected the results to come back positive, but they were both thrilled.

Since that day Reid had dotted on his wife making sure she got everything she needed. When she had strange cravings in the middle of the night he would always find her whatever she wanted. If she was on her feet too much during the day he would give her foot rubs. He even read books and told stories to the baby growing in her belly every night. Prentiss had always known that Reid would make a great father, but she hadn't expected him to be so tuned in to her pregnancy after the way he had reacted when JJ was pregnant with Henry. He told her that that was different because JJ wasn't his wife, and because she was the first woman he had seen pregnant. He had assured her that he had gotten over his fears, and he had. Despite all the screaming, all the pain, the threats and everything else Reid had been by Prentiss' side through the whole delivery, although he was looking a little pale.

"Spencer, are you still with us?" Prentiss asked him softly, her eyes glued to the baby in her arms. "You made it this far you better not faint now."

"Yeah, um, I think so. You just – wow, how did you do that?"

"By the end it just kind of happens, whether or not I wanted to or not, my body just knew what it had to do. He's here and he's perfect."

"And nameless."

"I don't see why we can't just name him after you."

"I don't feel the need for my name to live on for another generation, we've been through this. I was looking at more name books while you were napping, and there was a name I really liked."

"What name?"

"Elgin."

"It's only taken us four hundred names, but I think I like it. Elgin Spencer Reid, you can't argue about his middle name because I just gave birth to your son, and this is what I want do not argue with me if you know what's good for you."

"All right, Elgin Spencer Reid it is. He's here. I still can't believe it."

"Hold him Spencer."

Reid gently took the baby from her arms, and suddenly it all sunk in the tiny little person in his arms was really his son. He smiled down at the newborn, then touched his tiny nose which was just like his mother's. A huge smile crossed his face. Prentiss watched them both her heart swelling seeing them interact, Reid was acting exactly how she hoped he would. He was amazed and was soaking up everything he could possibly learn about this new life that was in his arms.

"Hi, Elgin, I'm your dad. Now if you'll excuse me a moment I feel the need to kiss your mom."

He leaned in and gently kissed his wife. Prentiss smiled and kissed him back softly. The nurse coughed a little to get their attention.

"I'm going to have to take Elgin for a few tests then I'll bring him right back," she assured them.

Prentiss and Reid both nodded and watched as the nurse took Elgin into the hallway. As soon as the door shut Prentiss broke into tears. Reid was surprised his wife was one of the strongest people he knew, he could count on one hand how often he had seen her cry. He pulled her close and she just cried harder.

"Emily what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I I- I," she sniffled. "I miss him."

"The nurse said she'd be right back."

"I know, I do, but he's been inside of me for the last forty weeks, and it feels strange not having him there, or in my arms."

He kissed her forehead. "I know it is Emily. But they need to make sure he's healthy.""

She nodded and curled up into his arms. Her emotions were getting the better of her and couldn't stop crying. The two of them looked up, relieved when the nurse came back in with the baby in her arms.

"Elgin is very healthy, he's eight pounds three ounces, and seventeen inches long. His hearing is perfect. Now Missus Prentiss-Reid were you planning on nursing or bottle feeding him?"

"I want to try nursing him," Prentiss replied.

"All right."

The nurse helped her so that Elgin would latch on and begin feeding. Both Reid and Prentiss wanted to be alone, but knew the nurse was just doing their job. After Prentiss had gone into her thirteenth hour of labour and it was past one am they had told their friends to come back later in the morning. They were all exhausted and grudgingly agreed.

"That's so strange!" Prentiss laughed, nervously.

"Yeah it is, it might hurt at first as well, but we ask the new mommies to stick with it. Once your body gets used to it you'll be just fine. You'll want to feed him about every two hours to start. If you need anything else just page me."

"All right. Slow down Elgin there's lots for you to eat. You're just like your daddy."

"Actually it's too early to tell who's personality he favours, and there is no correlation between men who were breast fed and those who like breasts as adults."

"Spencer could you try to be a husband not a genius for a minute?" asked Prentiss.

"Sorry. He has your nose Emily."

"I noticed that, the rest of his features are all yours." Elgin's tiny little hand then went to wrap around Prentiss as she gently stroked his cheek. "He's perfect."

"He is, I still can't believe we created something so amazing."

"Me either. Do you want to try burping him when we're done?"

"Sure!"

Elgin soon unlatched, and Prentiss gently handed the newborn to his father as she fixed her shirt. Reid held him close and began to pat his back, not wanting to do it very hard. He had read a lot of books on babies, but realised that it was different holding a real live baby. Elgin let out a small burp, and then fell asleep on his father's shoulder.

"You should rest too before everyone comes back," Reid told his wife.

Prentiss made herself comfortable on the hospital bed. She knew that she needed to rest before everyone started to visit her. She knew she probably wouldn't have much time to relax. She was excited to see her friends and family. She tried to stay awake to listen to the story Reid was telling Elgin but she was exhausted from the eighteen hours of labour she had just gone through.

The End

Notes: I wanted this to just be Reid/Prentiss, the rest is just left at happily ever after. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you who have stuck through this fic, it means so so much to me that you have gone on this journey with me. I could keep going pretty much forever with this fic, but my heart would NOT be in it. It's already five times longer then I had planned, and already almost twenty parts past what I am comfortable writing. So please don't ask for more. I am done. I love you all for being so amazing. HUGZ and HEARTS - Trista


End file.
